One Hard Business
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: Keira just enters the wrestling business and finds out how difficult it can get and its many distractions. Includes Randy Orton, Trish Stratus & John Cena. No roster split.
1. The Business

**_The Business_**

"So you wanna get into the wrestling business?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Yeah," Keira replied as he laughed. "What? I could do it, I'm strong!"

"I don't know about that," Jeff said as he lifted her left arm. "You look a little scrawny to be a wrestler."

"Well give me a test then," she said. "Anything you pick I'll pass with flying colors."

"Would you be willing to have a match with Lita?"

"Of course I would," Keira said almost before Jeff finished his sentence.

"Fine then, meet me back here in two hours," he said to her. "And you better not be a complete waste of my time."

**˜˜˜**

Two hours later when Keira came back, dressed in proper ring attire, Lita was already practicing.

"Hurry up!" She yelled. "I don't have that much time!"

Keira quickly jumped into the ring, did a few stretches, and then Jeff gave them the signal to start.

Well Keira was a lot stronger than Lita had expected and a lot faster too. But after fifteen minutes Lita pinned Keira for the full three second count.

"You're alright," Lita said helping Keira off of the mat. Then she directed her attention to Jeff. "I think that she should be allowed to enter the WWE, she's definitely good enough."

"I'm not sure about that," Jeff said looking at Keira. "She still looks pretty basic to me."

"I'll train her," Lita said suddenly.

"What?" Both Jeff and Keira asked at the same time.

"If she wants me to," Lita said. "What do ya think?"

Keira was still standing there in shock with her mouth wide open. "Wha…?

"I'll train you," Lita said once again.

"Sure," Keira said excited.

"Pack your things up, we have to be at the arena in twenty minutes, you can shower and change there," Jeff said and walked away.

"I get to go backstage?" Keira said excited.

Keira and Lita quickly packed up their things and left.

**˜˜˜**

"Welcome to another exhilarating show ladies and gentlemen!" Jim Ross said over the roar of the audience. "Jim Ross and Jerry the King Lawler here at ringside with you tonight and what a show we have!"

"You got that right," Jerry said. "Our main event tonight is a fatal four way between our top divas! And you know what that means! Puppies!"

"And tonnes of good wrestling too!" Jim added.

**˜˜˜**

"Ready?" Jeff asked Lita as Torrie Wilson was making her way out to the ring.

"Always am," she said as her music came on and she ran out to the main stage.

The whole match Jeff and Keira were in the back screaming for Lita. Lita his the Twist of Fate and pinned Molly Holly for the three count.

"That was awesome!" I screamed when Lita came back.

"Thanks," she said and hugged me. "But now I have to go and shower again."

**˜˜˜**

After Lita cleaned herself up we all went out for a late night snack.

"You're gonna have to be really tough to get through the training," Jeff said to Keira. "It's no walk in the park."

"I wasn't expecting it to be," Keira said.

"Your first match will seem tremendously remorseless," Lita said to me. "But you get used to it."

"And it's gotta be quick too," Jeff added. "Now the first thing you gotta do is find an agent. Now since I am one I was wondering if you wanted me to be your agent?"

"Seriously?" I asked wide-eyed. "Obviously!"

"Okay, so we'll do the paper work tomorrow, talk to Mr. McMahon, and get you into the WWE," Jeff said.

"This has been like the best day of my life!" I said unreservedly. "Thank you so much."

"Well that's good that this is best day of your life because the next two weeks of your life will be the worst," Jeff said and then left.

"He has to learn to loosen up," Lita said laughing.

**˜˜˜**

The next two weeks did feel like torture for Keira. She could've sworn that they were just trying to torment her and didn't really believe them when they told her that it was all going to be worth it. But come Monday night was Keira's first match and it was against Stacy Keibler.

**˜˜˜**

"Welcome to another edition of Raw is War! Tonight you're not going to want the show to end! Jim Ross and Jerry the King Lawler here with you on this Monday night from St. Louis," Jim Ross said.

"C'mon J.R, get to the good stuff!" Jerry Lawler said excited. "Tonight we have a new diva entering the WWE!"

"You're right King and in her opening match she will be facing Stacy Keibler," J.R said. "It should be a good one."

"Anytime you have Stacy and another woman together it's a good match," Jerry said.

**˜˜˜**

"You're ready for this," Lita said hugging me. "Just stay focused. The first thing that she's going to try to do is knock you off of your game plan."

"And have fun out there," Jeff said. "Don't worry about the cameras or the crowd."

"I'll try," Keira said smiling.

Then her music came on.

"Hopefully I don't see you two too soon," she said and ran out to the entrance.

The crowd was cheering vociferously.

"Weighing in at 128 pounds, from Intervale, New Hampshire, Keira Langdon!" The ring announcer yelled.

Then when Stacy was coming down the isle the crowd went absolutely wild. As soon as she got into the ring she walked over to me.

"You aren't going to last long at all," she said. "You'll get scared and leave just like all the rest."

"That's where you're wrong," Keira replied.

"Okay break it up," the ref said taking Stacy back to her own corner.

After that everything went into a blur and when Keira snapped out of it the referee had her arm raised.

"Your winner, as a result of a pin fall, Keira Langdon!" The announcer said.

"That's not right!" Stacy screamed and kicked her in the back of the head.

Then she got on top of Keira and started punching her in the head. Keira couldn't remember much after that except for extreme pain in her lower back and hearing three men yelling.

**˜˜˜**

"Are you okay?"

"Was that supposed to feel good?" Keira asked.

She heard him laugh. "You took quite a beating out there."

Keira opened her eyes and saw one of the most gorgeous men that she had ever met.

"I'm Randy," he said as she shook his hand.

"Keira," she replied. "Would you mind telling me what exactly did happen out there because I can't feel my back."

"After you beat Stacy, she got offended, kicked you in the back of the head, started beating on you, then she called out her henchman Chris Benoit, and he put you in the crippler's cross face. Well being the man that I am I couldn't stand to see a stunning lady, such as yourself, being harmed, so I ran down to the ring and rescued you," he elucidated.

"So you're telling me that I couldn't even hold my own?" She asked.

"Not against two people in a surprise attack yet," he said smiling.

"Why don't you get out of here?" Lita asked him.

"I happen to be soothing the poor young woman," Randy replied.

"Get lost," Lita said to him.

"It's okay Lita, he can stay," Keira said. "He was actually just keeping me company."

"Wow, that's a first," Lita said. "Someone that likes having you around."

"Stop it," Keira said. "What'd he do to you?"

"It's alright Keira," Randy said getting up. "I have to go now anyways, I have a meeting with my agent."

"Or your ego," Lita said quietly.

"Thanks for the help before," Keira said to him.

"It was no problem at all," he said. "Take care of that back."

"I will," Keira said smiling.

When Randy left Lita was looking at Keira.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" Keira asked. "He came down and helped me which is much more than I can say about you. Where were you?"

"I was with the trainer," Lita said defending herself.

"Whatever," Keira said slowly getting herself off of the medical table.

"Let's just get you to the hotel room," Lita said helping Keira walk. "Impressive win tonight."

"Thanks," Keira said grimacing in pain.

"Hey, you're Keira Langdon," Keira heard a girl say.

"Yeah," Keira said turning around and seeing Trish Stratus.

"That was an amazing match," she said almost in awe. "I've been waiting for so long for someone to kick Stacy's ass like you did. Tough break though afterwards."

"Thanks a lot," Keira said with enthusiasm. "You're an astonishing wrestler."

"Well thanks. Who knows? Maybe someday we'll be going against each other," she said smiling.

"Trish, go to talk to someone who cares about what you say," Lita said to her.

"Oh sweetie, did you forget? That's you that has that problem," Trish said to her. "See ya later Keira."

"Bye," Keira said.

"Why were you so nice to her?" Lita asked. "You're not supposed to be nice to your opponents."

"Then I guess we shouldn't be talking," Keira said getting into the car.

"What's gotten into you? The fame go to your head already?" Lita asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"No, you're just extremely rude to everyone," Keira said. "They're just trying to be nice."

"You'll realize later that no one in this business is nice. They're ruthless, they'll pretend to be your friend just to get ahead," Lita said explaining herself.

"I don't really feel like talking right now," Keira said walking into the hotel. "I'll see you in the morning."

Keira walked into her hotel room, stripped down and went to sleep for the night.

**˜˜˜**

Keira woke up the next morning to a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," she said getting up slowly.

As she was getting up she felt piercing pain in her back.

"Oh God," she said trying not to scream.

She quickly pulled on a robe and answered the door.

"Hi," she said when she saw Randy.

"Hey," he said smiling. "I just wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I'm in a whole lot of pain," Keira replied.

"Well in that case I'll give you these," he said handing her a bottle of pills. "These will take away the pain but they won't make you drowsy. Only take one. It might take a little while to work first of all but when they do you'll notice it."

"I appreciate it," Keira said trying to smile.

"I also came over for one other reason," he said.

"And that would be…"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for lupper tonight?" He asked.

"Lupper?" Keira asked confused.

"Yeah," Randy said. "Well I figured if half way between breakfast and lunch was brunch then halfway between lunch and supper was lupper."

Keira started laughing. "Yes, I'll go to lupper with you. What time?"

"Four o'clock?" He asked.

"Sure," she answered. "Where should I meet you?"

"There's a little restaurant just down the corner called Razown's, it's just a casual place and it's Italian. You like Italian, right?" Randy asked.

"Love it," she replied.

"Okay I'll see you then," he said winking at her.

"See ya," Keira said closing the door.

Keira quickly took the one pill and then went for a long bath. When she got out she couldn't even feel the pain. When she looked at the clock it was already two o'clock. She started going through all of her clothes and finally picked out tight jeans and a red halter top.

She left the hotel and found the restaurant without a problem.

"You made it," he said standing up when she got into the restaurant.

"Did you think that I was going to stand you up?" Keira asked.

"I didn't think that you were going to stand me up," he said pulling a chair out for her. "I just didn't know if Lita was going to let you come."

"She doesn't own me," Keira replied. "I can do what I want. So why did you want to have dinner, oops, sorry, lupper?"

He laughed. "You remembered."

"Wouldn't forget," she said in good spirits.

"I invited you out for a meal because I have a business proposition for you," he said. "I was wondering if you'd be interested."

"Depends on the proposition I guess," Keira said looking at him.

He was so attractive. It was hard for her to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Well I'm getting to be a pretty big name in wrestling and I have a lot of paperwork that needs to be done constantly and I just don't have the time to do it anymore," he said to her. "I've also noticed that you aren't really a fan of the pain that's involved and that's not taking anything away from you professionally."

"So you're looking for a manager?" Keira asked.

"Yes," he replied. "And I've decided to give you the opportunity first."

"How long before you need an answer?" She asked him.

"Thursday," he responded. "Can you make your decision before then?"

"Yeah," Keira said. "I'll let you know before Smackdown."

"Great," he said smiling. "Now we can have an excellent meal without having to worry about that."

Keira looked around and noticed that almost everyone in the restaurant was staring at them.

"Why are they all looking at us?" She asked.

"Don't worry," he said to her. "You get used to it."

**˜˜˜**

"That was so good," Keira said as they walked out of the restaurant. "Thanks for a great meal."

"Any time," he replied as they walked back to the hotel.

Randy walked her up to her hotel room.

"Do you wanna come in for a little while?" Keira asked him.

"I would but I really have to go down to the gym for a good work out," he said to her. "Can I come over later on tonight?"

"Sure," Keira said opening the door.

"Thanks for the company and give that offer serious consideration," he said.

"I will," Keira replied as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a little squeeze.

"See you later," he said walking away.

Keira watched him until he was out of sight.

"Take what offer into serious consideration?" Lita asked.

"Don't worry about it," Keira said to her. "It was nothing."

"So you two spent three hours together talking about nothing?" Lita asked.

"Are you spying on me?" Keira asked her. "What I do has nothing to do with you. I have my own life."

"Well you sure seem pretty comfortable together," Lita said and then she walked away.

Keira rolled her eyes and walked back into her own room.

**˜˜˜**

It was eleven o'clock and Keira had put on her pajamas and was almost ready to go to sleep when she heard a knock on her door.

She pulled the door open and saw Randy again.

"Hey there," he said. "Is it too late?"

"Nope," Keira said opening the door wider.

"Sorry about keeping you waiting so long but I was at the gym and I was having a great work out," he said.

"It's okay," she said smiling. "You don't need to give me reasons. What'd you want to do?"

"Not much, just brought over a twelve pack and a couple movies, thought we could watch em," he said.

"Sure," Keira replied.

So they got ready to watch the movies. Keira was thrilled because he had picked out horror shows for them to watch together.

Not even half way through the first movie Randy had his arm around Keira. Keira had her arms wrapped around him.

**˜˜˜**

After watching the first movie Keira's head was on Randy's chest and she was beginning to look a little sleepy.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked gently.

"No it's okay," Keira said and closed her eyes.

Keira was entirely comfortable on Randy's chest because he was wearing a bulky sweater and it was exceedingly soft.

**˜˜˜**

"Keira…Keira you gotta wake up."

"No," she said rolling over and holding onto a pillow.

"Keira we have a plane to catch to New York."

"I don't wanna go," she said stretching out.

"C'mon, we have to get going."

Keira finally got up and opened her eyes. She was in shock when she noticed that it was Randy who was talking to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked perplexed.

"We fell asleep together last night," he said handing her a pill. "Take this before the pain kicks in."

Keira quickly threw the pill back and got herself out of the bed.

"I have to have a shower," Keira said looking at Randy. "What time does the flight leave?"

"At three," he said walking over to her. "I'll come see you before we leave."

"Okay," Keira said still rubbing her eyes.

"I'll see you later," he said hugging her and then when he was pulling away he gave her a little peck on the cheek.

"See ya later," Keira said trying to control her pleasure.

When Randy left Keira started jumping up and down.

"Okay calm down, calm down," Keira said to herself and started taking deep breaths.

Keira took a quick shower, got dressed in loose-fitting black jeans, with white stitching and a snug yellow T-shirt, did her make-up and threw her hair up into a loose ponytail.

There was a knock at the door and Keira ran to open it.

"Ready to go?" Lita asked.

"Not exactly," Keira said looking around worried.

"What do you have to do yet?" Lita asked.

"Just pack up a few things, do my hair…"

"Your hair's done already," Lita said to her.

"Oh, wow, would you look at that," Keira said holding her ponytail.

"What's going on?" Lita asked exasperated.

"Nothing's going on," Keira said as Lita pushed her way through into the room.

"All your stuff's already packed too," Lita said.

Then there was another knock at the door. Keira opened it and saw Randy standing there.

"Hi," Keira said. "I might be a while yet so you should probably just go without me."

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked alarmed.

"She's coming with me," Lita said to him. "So go somewhere else."

"Lita, she said that she wanted to come with me so I think that it's you that should go," Randy said to her.

**˜˜˜**


	2. Playing Dirty

Playing Dirty

"Lita, I think that you should go," Keira said standing close to Randy.

"I knew something was going on," Lita said as she started walking closer to the door. "You're just as fake as everybody else in this business."

"Don't worry about her," Randy said after Lita left.

"Wasn't planning on it," Keira said grabbing her bags. "Let's get going."

**˜˜˜**

Later on in the plane Keira had fallen asleep so Randy went to go and talk to some of his friends.

"Hanging with the new girl?" Rey asked.

"Yeah, she's okay," Randy said. "But that dumb broad Lita keeps screwing it up."

"Screwing it up?" Rey said confused.

"Every time I get close to her Lita sticks her fat ass into the picture and makes Keira rethink what she's doing with me," Randy said getting pissed off.

"Got problems with Lita?" Trish asked sitting down with the guys.

"Why? You wanna help?" Randy asked.

"Wouldn't mind," Trish said. "C'mon, entertain me."

"We could set up a match between Keira and Lita on Smackdown and get you to interfere," Randy suggested.

"That would be great," Trish said smiling.

"Hey," Keira said standing beside Randy.

"Hi," Randy said putting his arm around Keira's waist. "How was your sleep?"

"It was alright, a little cramped," she said stretching out.

"Come here," he said pulling her onto his lap.

"Does she know about the plan yet?" Trish asked.

Randy gave Trish a stupid look. "If we were just talking about the plan…and Keira wasn't here when we were talking about the plan…then how could she possibly know about the plan?"

"Sorry, blonde moment," she said laughing.

"Don't worry about it," Randy said and then he looked at Keira. "Do you wanna get Lita out of your business?"

"Yes, please, please, please!" Keira pleaded. "Help me!"

"Okay, here's the plan," Trish started. "We're going to schedule a match between you and Lita, but then I'm going to come down to the ring, and literally beat the life out of Lita."

"Alright," Keira said looking around. "But how to I know that I can trust all of you?"

"Because you're awesome girl," Trish said. "I'm even beginning to wonder if we should tag team if you wanna get back into the wrestling part of the business."

"I'll take it into serious consideration," Keira said and then she looked at Randy. "I've thought about the offer that you made me yesterday and I accept."

"Accept what?" Rey asked confused.

"You're looking at my new manager," Randy said hugging Keira.

"Congratulations," Trish said smiling. "Of course this comes into effect after tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah," Randy and Keira both said.

"You guys, we're landing right away, so if you could all please go back to your own seats we'd really appreciate it," the flight attendant said.

"Sure thing," Randy said helping Keira off of his lap and they walked back to their seats.

"I can't believe how much good luck I've been having lately," Keira said happily as they both sat down.

"Baby, it's just getting started," Randy said and smiled.

**˜˜˜**

When the plane had landed everybody split up and went to their separate hotels except for Keira who went with Randy instead of Lita.

"I really need to get some sleep," Randy said stretching out as soon as they got into the room.

"Me too," Keira said collapsing onto the bed.

"Why don't you go and get ready first and then I'll go do whatever it is that I do and meet you back out here?" Randy said helping Keira up.

"But I don't wanna…" Keira whined laughing.

"Get your little behind in there," Randy said laughing and gently shoved her into the bathroom.

Keira quickly changed, took the pain pill, threw up her hair, brushed her teeth and laid down on the bed beside Randy.

"Hi," she said giggling.

"Hey," he said kissing her.

"I see that you've already changed," Keira said looking down at his lower body and seeing only a pair of boxers.

"I'm very quick," he said.

"And efficient," Keira added.

"And I would love to show you more skills that I have but my entire back is just aching from when I was power bombed the other night," he said rubbing his back.

"Do you want anything?" Keira asked.

"Only you," he said kissing her again.

So they shut the lights off, got under the covers and went to sleep after a little supplementary friendliness .

**˜˜˜**

Keira woke up the next morning, looked over and saw Randy asleep. She just sat there and stared at him for a few minutes and then she really wanted one of the pills so she got up, without disturbing Randy, went to the bathroom and took one and a half this time. A half of another one couldn't possibly hurt her, she thought.

"Whatcha doing?" Randy asked opening the door to the bathroom.

"Nothing much," Keira said. "I was just gonna get cleaned up but if you want to you can go first, really doesn't matter to me."

"No, it's okay, you can," he said kissing her cheek. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Amazingly," Keira replied. "I've never slept that good in a hotel before."

"Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and famous," Randy said laughing. "It's great."

"I'm going to get used to it pretty damn fast," Keira said.

"Alright, well if you're getting ready first what do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"Just some fresh fruit," Keira replied as she shut the bathroom door and began to change.

"Anything to drink?" Randy asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," she responded.

"Okay, talk to ya later," he said and left her to go about her usual morning routine.

**˜˜˜**

After they had both eaten breakfast up in the hotel room they went for a walk in the community park. They ended up staying there for almost the whole day and when Keira finally looked at her watch she realized that they only had an hour to when the show began.

"We gotta get going," Keira said getting up quickly. "We only have an hour and we still have to get the match set up between me and Lita…"

"No we don't," Randy said getting up gradually. "Trish said that she would take care of all of those details."

"And no one's going to find it the least bit suspicious?" Keira asked.

"Why would they? They don't know what's going on," Randy said walking alongside Keira. "Take it easy."

"Tell me the truth though, is Lita going to give me the pounding of my life?" Keira asked.

"Probably not exactly the beating of your life but most likely you will probably need those pills that I gave you," Randy said. "But hey, don't worry about it, I'll take care of you after that, and believe me, no one will even attempt to touch you."

"You know better than I do," she said and they went upstairs to get their things.

**˜˜˜**

"Okay, it's all set up," Trish said to Keira. "I'll try not to wait too long but it has to be at a point in the match where you're on the mat otherwise we'll both lose our pay cheque this week."

"So how do I know when you'll be coming?" Keira asked confused.

"Umm…can you play dead good?" Trish asked.

"I haven't ever really needed to perfect that skill," Keira said.

Trish laughed. "You get to do it a lot in this business. But anyways just lay on the mat for a couple seconds even if you don't have to, try not to wait that long either."

"Alright," Keira replied. "I have to go and get ready. I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing," Trish said and walked in the opposite direction.

**˜˜˜**

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a downright magnificent show for you this evening and we're glad that you could join us. This is Michael Cole and my co-host Tazz here with you at ringside tonight."

"We do have a great show tonight Cole, full of Superstars, and what better place to have such a wonderful show than Miami, Florida!"

**˜˜˜**

"Ready?" Randy asked just before Keira was about to leave the locker room.

"Oh yeah," Keira answered excitedly. "But I also want to just get this over this."

"I can't blame you, good luck tonight," he said and began to leave.

"Why are you leaving so fast?" Keira asked a little surprised.

"Well people can't know that we've been talking and seeing each other for quite some time now or they'll figure out what's about to happen," he explained.

"I guess so," Keira said thinking about it.

"Do me proud out there so I can say that you're my girl," Randy said, winked at her and left.

"Get ready," the stage manager said to her. "You're on in five, four, three, two…Go!"

**˜˜˜**

"Well Cole, this should be a good match," Tazz said. "We haven't seen Keira Langdon on Smackdown! Before but from what I saw on Monday against Stacy Keibler I can tell you this girl knows how to fight."

"She better Tazz because Lita is one tough girl and if Keira isn't ready Lita will make sure she knows," Cole replied.

**˜˜˜**

The bell sounded when both girls were in the ring. They walked to the center and stared at one another.

"Why are you doing this?" Lita asked. "You're just going to get yourself hurt."

"You're not scared, are ya?" Keira asked.

"Should I have a reason to be scared of you?" Lita asked. "You're nothing compared to me."

Then Keira shoved Lita. Lita stepped back and looked at Keira.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Lita said walking back into the middle of the ring where Keira was standing.

After that the girls exchanged blows and were pretty evenly matched until just under ten minutes in Lita started stomping on the mid-section of Keira. Keira didn't hear or feel anything until a few minutes later when all of a sudden the crowd started going crazy and Lita wasn't on top of Keira anymore. When Keira rolled over she saw Trish beating on Lita.

Keira just continued to lay on the mat for a few more seconds.

"You alright?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Keira replied getting up slowly with Trish's help.

**˜˜˜**

"That was amazing," Randy said backstage.

"You were doing so good," Trish said. "I was almost going to give up on coming out there."

"Did you hurt her good?" Keira asked.

"Oh yeah, she won't be bothering you anymore," Trish answered.

"Where are my pills?" Keira asked feeling the pain kicking in.

"Here," Randy said tossing the bottle.

**˜˜˜**


	3. Working For The Boss

Working For The Boss

The next few weeks just flew by so fast for Keira. No one knew anything about her and Randy and she almost preferred it to be that way. The only one who knew anything about Keira and Randy's relationship was Trish, who had grown extremely close to Keira.

**˜˜˜**

"Come down to the ring with me tonight," Randy begged holding Keira's hand.

"I don't know Randy," Keira said to him.

"Please…" Randy dragged out. "I need you down there."

"Fine," Keira said laughing. "I love to see you beg."

"Which is completely unfair to me," Randy said putting his arm around her as they walked to the car.

**˜˜˜**

As soon as Keira and Randy arrived at the arena a guy ran up to them.

"Mr. McMahon wants to see both of you in his office immediately," the man said coyly and quickly ran away.

"I wonder what this could possibly be about," Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Have a seat," Mr. McMahon said as they entered his office.

"What did you want to see us about?" Keira asked.

"Are the rumors about the two of you true?" Mr. McMahon asked.

Keira and Randy just looked at each other.

"Maybe," Keira and Randy said at the same time.

"How about you two come back some time in the next couple of weeks and tell me?" Vince suggested.

"Sure," Randy said.

**˜˜˜**

"Welcome to another exhilarating day here at Raw is War. I'm your host Jim Ross along with Jerry the King Lawler here at ringside with you tonight," Jim Ross said.

"I can't wait to get tonight's show start JR," Jerry said excited. "It's action packed!"

"If you've gotten one thing right today that's it," JR replied.

**˜˜˜**

"Are you almost ready?" Keira asked randy who was in the other room getting ready.

"Give me like five seconds!" He yelled.

"Someone's got a temper," Keira said quietly.

"What did you say?" He asked as he poked his head out.

"Nothing," Keira replied with a sweet smile on her face. "Why would I say anything against you?"

"You're grating on my last nerve," Randy said to her.

"I didn't even do anything," Keira said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Let's get going," Randy said putting his arm around Keira and they walked towards the entrance.

"Good luck," Trish said as she came to the back holding her arm. "Tough crowd tonight."

**˜˜˜**

"Now we have a special treat for all of our viewers, a match that wasn't regularly scheduled but was requested from Batista. So this evening it will be Batista versus Randy Orton," JR said.

"This should be a real slobber knocker," Jerry said. "These two guys hate each other!"

(Randy Orton's music starts)

"Here come Randy Orton," JR stated. "And who's that that he has with him?"

"Looks to me like that's Keira Langdon!" Jerry said. "What's she doing with Randy Orton?"

Keira stood patiently behind Randy as he struck his pose and the fireworks went off and then followed him down to the ring.

(Batista's music starts)

Randy tossed the shirt that he was wearing to Keira and Keira disposed of it.

In the beginning it was all Keira could do to not cover her eyes and scream, Randy was getting his ass handing to him and there was one point when Randy was lying on the mat, spitting out blood and staring at her.

"C'mon Randy!" Keira shrieked hammering on the mat. "Get up!"

"Why don't you start hanging out with real men?" Dave asked her leaning over the top rope.

As a response Keira raised both hands and flipped him off.

While Dave was spending his time distracted by Keira Randy rolled Dave up in a pin and, only thanks to the element of surprise, Randy won.

"What the fuck?" Dave yelled at the referee. "She distracted me! She should've been banned from ringside!"

"She never said a word," the referee replied and held up Randy's arm.

Keira got into the ring and helped Randy. When they got to the back Trish was there to congratulate them.

"Awesome job tonight," she said with a huge smile. "We should go out and celebrate."

"It's up to him," Keira said looking at Randy.

"You two can go," Randy said. "I'll probably be spending most of my night with the trainer."

"How romantic," Keira said to him. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, it's alright, go have some fun," he said kissing her cheek. "I'll see you at the hotel later."

"For sure," Keira said walking away with Trish.

"So how's things going with you two?" Trish asked.

"They're okay," Keira said walking into the women's locker room. "Vince was asking us about our relationship before."

"What'd you guys say?" Trish asked interested.

"Well he asked if we were a couple, Randy and I looked at each other, and we said 'maybe'," Keira said laughing. "Like we couldn't possibly think about anything else."

"Was he annoyed?" Trish asked.

"Not really," Keira said thinking about it. "he actually found it quite amusing."

"Well nice to know that someone can make him express amusement," Trish said.

"Why's that?"

"Didn't you two hear anything about Vince?" Trish asked. "Linda so left him like three days ago."

"Wow," Keira said throwing her hair up and doing her make-up.

"So where do you wanna go?" Trish asked.

"Anywhere where they serve alcoholic beverages," Keira said laughing.

**˜˜˜**

Keira walked up the steps of the hotel and moved the things around in her purse until she found the card to open the door. Then she couldn't get the card into the slot. Keira burst out laughing and started to pound on the door.

"Randy! Wake up and open the door!" She said laughing and leaning against the door.

When the door opened Keira fell into Randy.

"Hello sweetheart," Keira said picking herself up off of the floor and kicking her shoes off.

"Watch it," Randy said as one shoe hit the wall and the other almost hitting him in the head.

"My bad," Keira said falling into the bed.

"You should go and change into something more comfortable," Randy said flopping down into the bed beside her.

"I don't feel like it," Keira said.

"Well then I'll have to do it for you," Randy said undoing her pants.

"You should be a pro at it already," Keira said repositioning herself.

"You know me, I try to be the best at everything," he said kissing her tummy.

"You're the best I've ever had," Keira said holding onto his shoulders.

"You could cooperate a little bit more," Randy said a little maddened.

"I just don't feel like it tonight," Keira said rolling onto her side.

"I didn't ask if you wanted to tonight," Randy said holding onto Keira's hips.

"God Randy!" Keira screamed. "Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk," Randy said increasing his grip on Keira's waist but Keira could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Okay Randy," Keira said getting up, "go and sleep it off. I'll be back in the morning."

Keira quickly put her clothes back on, left the room and ran to one just a little ways down the hall.

"Trish," Keira hissed trying to be quiet as to not wake anyone. "Trish wake up! I really need you right now."

"Alright, I'm up," Trish said opening the door. "What's wrong?"

"I need to stay here tonight," Keira said looking behind her.

"You have your own room and Randy's probably in there waiting for you," Trish said.

"That's the problem," Keira said. "He's completely drunk and he's being…very…assertive."

"Well if you would've said that in the first place," Trish said opening the door fully.

"Thanks," Keira said looking around. "I'm not interrupting anything…am I?"

"Not really," Trish said looking around. "Unless there's something that I'm not aware of."

"Then why are there two beds in here?" Keira asked.

"They screwed up the room orders," Trish said rolling her eyes.

"Ah," Keira said and jumped into one bed. "Mine!"

"Have that one then," Trish said crawling into the other one. "I'm already comfy over here."

**˜˜˜**

"Keira sweetie…you gotta wake up," Keira heard.

"Later," Keira said rolling over.

"C'mon honey, we gotta get going."

Keira looked up and saw that it was Randy talking to her. She quickly got up, went back to their hotel room, had a shower and changed into her other clothes.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" Randy asked wrapping his arms around her while she was brushing her hair.

"I don't really want to," Keira said gently pulling away.

"What's your problem this morning?" Randy asked completely baffled.

"You should know, you caused it," Keira said throwing her hair up into a ponytail.

"Don't start this typical female shit Keira," Randy said. "Just tell me why your irritated."

"Whatcha gonna do if I don't?" Keira asked as she walked out of the hotel room into the hallway. "Are you gonna hurt me until I give you an answer?"

"Where's all this coming from?" Randy asked loudly as the people that were walking by stopped to stare.

"You don't even remember do you?" Keira asked almost crying.

"It's a little obvious that I don't," Randy said looking around.

"Look what you did!" Keira said lowering her pants a little and showing Randy bruises on her hips.

"I never did that Keira," Randy said looking closely at the damage. "Did I?"

"Last night when I got back," Keira said wiping her eyes. "I didn't feel like having sex and you wanted to make me!"

"Oh Keira," Randy said looking down at the floor and then back to her eyes. "I am so sorry. You know me Keira, you know that I would never try to hurt you like that!"

"I know," Keira said nodding as Randy hugged her.

"If I ever do anything like that again…"

"I'm gone, if you ever do anything like that again," Keira said looking him dead in the eye. "No if, ands or buts."

"Alright," Randy agreed. "But it'll never happen again. I can guarantee that."

Randy kissed her cheeks and hugged her soothingly.

"I don't really wanna go out today," Keira said resting her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Neither do I," Randy replied and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Let's just go back into the room."

"Okay," she said allowing him to lead he back into the room.

They just laid around for the rest of the day, neither of them really not wanting to do anything.

**˜˜˜**

The next few weeks were outstanding for Keira, Randy and Trish. Randy was winning every match that he was entered in and Keira had even started to team up with Trish on the occasional show.

**˜˜˜**

"Could you two come in here for a second," Vince said as Randy and Keira walked by.

"Yes sir?" Keira asked as they entered the office.

"Please, have a seat," Vince said taking off his glasses. "How are you two doing?"

"Good," Randy said a little apprehensive as to what Vince wanted.

"You've been making me quite a bit of money lately," Vince said with a smile on his face. "And as everyone in this business knows that's the best way to get to my heart."

Randy and Keira just sat there listening.

"So, are you ready to answer my question yet?" Vince inquired.

"Your question?" Keira asked perplexed.

"The one about you two being a couple," Vince explained. "Are you ready to give me a straightforward answer?"

Randy looked at Keira and Keira smiled.

"Yes," Randy said and nodded. "We are a couple."

"See? Was that all that hard?" Vince asked laughing. He got up and walked around to the front of his desk. "Since you answered the question the way that I wanted I have a little business proposition."

"And what would that be?" Randy asked interested.

"Well, there are a couple of people around here who have to learn that you don't mess with the boss. They've been ticking me off for quite some time now and I think that your just the person that might be able to help me out here. You get the direction that I'm going in?"

"Oh yeah," Randy said smiling. "Tell me more."

"There's a bonus in it for you too if you agree," Vince said encouraging him. "And all of the matches that you want, aside from the ones that I place you in."

"Do you need to know right away?" Randy asked looking at Keira.

"Oh no, of course not," Vince said laughing. "You have until this Sunday and then I need an answer, if I don't here from you by then I'll assume that you didn't want the job. Acceptable?"

"Acceptable," Randy said shaking Vince's hand.

"Well, go get ready Orton. You have a match against Mark Jindrak tonight," Vince said dismissing the two of them.

Randy opened the door for Keira and they walked down the hallway. "So what do you think about this?"

"It's a nice offer I guess," Keira said looking around.

"Your not as happy as I thought that you would be," Randy said finding his dressing room.

"I am, I'm very happy for you," Keira said kissing him. "I just want to make sure that you know what your getting yourself into first."

"Sweetie, why would Vince want to damage my career?" Randy asked.

"Not like that," Keira said sitting down. "What if one of these people that Vince wants you to injure is one of your friends?"

"Whatever I have to do to get ahead in my career," Randy said walking into the shower area. "I'll be out right away."

"Whatever you have to do to get ahead in your career," Keira said quietly. "What if that person happens to be me?"

"You say something?" Randy asked sticking his head out of the bathroom.

"Just singing a little song," Keira said smiling. "You want anything to drink before your on?"

"No thanks babe," Randy said and continued to get ready.

Keira walked out of the dressing room and went into the cafeteria.

"Hey chick. How's life?" Trish asked sitting down beside her.

"It's alright," Keira replied. "Randy was just offered a special assignment from Vince."

"What is it?" Trish asked getting excited.

"Basically being Mr. McMahon's hitman," Keira said smiling.

"Ooh…makes him sound sexy," Trish said winking at Keira.

"It does," Keira said thinking about it.

"He's he gonna accept?" Trish asked.

"He's still thinking about it," Keira replied. "Mostly because of me."

"Why?"

"Well think about it, if Vince doesn't like one of our friends Randy still has to beat the living daylights out of that person," Keira explained.

"Point taken," Trish said thinking about it.

**˜˜˜**


	4. True Colors

True Colors

"Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia yelled. "Accompanied by Keira Langdon!"

Keira walked down the ramp with Randy and went to her position outside the ring while Randy had his five seconds of fame. She loves watching him as he posed for the cameras.

The match ended up only taking about five minutes with Randy winning. Keira stood outside clapping and looking up at him. Randy blew her a kiss and then hopped out of the ring.

"Magnificent match Mr. Orton," she said putting her arm around his waist.

"Yeah," Randy said breathing deeply. "Can you go and get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure thing," Keira said walking into the cafeteria, getting the water and then walking back to locker room.

"So, what do you seriously think about Vince's offer?" Randy asked.

"I think that if you want to do it you should go for it," Keira said sitting down beside him. "I was wrong before. Maybe you were right when you said that I worry too much."

"Everyone's got things about them that they don't enjoy," he said getting up and going into the bathroom.

Keira rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go check on Trish," Keira said getting up and leaving the room.

She was walking down the hall when she heard Trish's giggle. She looked into Trish's locker room and saw her sitting with a couple of her own friends.

"Hey Keer," Trish said waving her in.

"Hi," Keira said walking into the room looking at the other girls. Most of girls in the WWE didn't like her because they were in love with Randy and she had gotten him without even trying.

"Keira you know Joy and Dawn," Trish said motioning to them.

"Yeah," Keira said giving them a little wave.

"Stop being so shy," Trish said grabbing her arm and pulling her down onto the couch. "They aren't going to hurt you."

"I somehow doubt that," Keira said with a nervous laugh. "But I should probably get going, I have lots of paperwork to do."

"Okay sweetie," Trish said smiling. "I'll stop by Randy's locker room later."

"I'll probably be there," Keira said and left.

She couldn't stand most of the girls, they were all so fake and worried about their looks and their weight uncontrollably. When Keira walked back into Randy's locker room he was already dressed and packing his stuff up.

"Someone's speedy," she said laughing. "What's the rush?"

"No rush," Randy said looking up at her. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry. We should go and get something to eat."

"Umm…alright," Keira said giving him a weird look.

"Let's go somewhere fancy," he said putting his arm around her. "Do you wanna ask Trish if she wants to come?"

"She's with her 'other' friends," Keira said a little aggravated.

"Not for long," Randy said and walked out of the room. He turned back to Keira. "Here's the keys, go start up the car and I'll be there right away."

"Okay," Keira said slowly still trying to figure out if something was different.

When Keira was outside for a few seconds she started hearing a scream. It was a familiar one and it was mixed with giggles. All of a sudden the passenger door opened and Randy threw Trish in the back.

"He's so inexperienced," Trish said laughing. "I hope he doesn't just throw you into a car like that."

Keira started laughing and Randy got into the drivers' seat.

"Let's go ladies!" He yelled and raced out of the parking lot. "First nice restaurant anyone sees we're stopping at, eating there, and then leaving."

"Sounds like a plan," Keira said rolling the window down and letting the wind blow through her hair. Randy, taking the hint from Keira, putting the top down on the car, causing the girls to break out into giggles again.

Randy threw his favorite CD into the stereo and turned the speakers to high. The girls let out screams of delight and high pitched laughter as Randy drove like a maniac across the city.

"Do you know where you're going?" Keira screamed.

"Not a clue!" Randy yelled back.

Keira had a huge smile on her face. She loved when all three of them just went out and had a blast. Trish reached up to the stereo and switched it to the next song which caused both girls to scream.

"This is so our song!" Trish screamed hugging Keira from behind.

It was Milkshake by Kelis. Both girls started singing at the top of their lungs but stopped when Randy actually pulled into a restaurant parking lot.

"I found it," he said nodding at Keira.

"You didn't know where you were going," Keira said laughing.

"But I got there, didn't I? And at record time, if you don't mind me saying," Randy said laughing as he opened both doors for the girls. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" The girls yelled as they both wrapped on arm around Randy and walked into the restaurant.

"Table for three, please," Randy said to the waiter and gave him a wink.

"Sorry sir we only take reservations," the maître d' said.

"Well in that case…" Randy said pulling his arms away from both girls and taking out his wallet. He pulled out quite a few hundred dollar bills and handed them to the maître d'. "Now go and fetch a table good sir."

Both girls started to chuckle.

"I have the power," Randy said as the maître d' led them to a table.

"Would you like anything to drink to start off?" The waiter asked.

"Shirley Temple pour moi," Keira said.

"Mr. Orton? Are you paying?" Trish asked.

"Of course," he said to her. "What kind of chap would I be if I didn't?"

"In that case I'll have a 63rd Street Martini, shaken not stirred," Trish said to the waiter.

"Excellent choices," the waiter said and looked at Randy. "And for the gentleman?"

"I'll take a Jack Daniels," Randy said. "Make sure it's chilled."

"Your wish is my command," the waiter said rolling his eyes.

"I do believe that I'm not his favorite customer," Randy said impersonating the waiter's British accent.

"I can only imagine why," Trish said smiling at Randy.

"So what exactly is a 63rd Street Martini?" Keira asked Trish.

"Just a regular martini but for some reason it costs $63.00," Trish said laughing.

"Are you serious?" Randy asked wide-eyed.

"Hell yeah," Trish said laughing.

"Why don't we just put a diamond in it for you?" Randy asked.

"Wouldn't mind," she replied.

After a little while of poking more fun at one another they came across the topic of Rico.

"I have serious doubts about his heterosexuality," Keira said.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that he's gay," Trish said.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Randy said looking around.

"No, but you'd probably stick it to him," Keira said and burst out laughing.

"Oh burn!" Trish yelled amused.

Randy was just staring at Keira with his mouth wide open in shock.

"I have to say that I don't really like your tone Ms. Langdon," Randy said looking away.

"I'm just kidding," Keira said leaning over and kissing him.

"Okay," he said and they continued to eat.

˜˜˜

Randy drove the girls back to the hotel and Trish ran up to her room quickly seeing an unusual car in the parking lot.

"I know that car!" Trish yelled and was gone.

"That was strange," Keira said waiting for Randy.

"She was always a bit strange," Randy said with an exhausted laugh as he put his arm around Keira.

"Thanks for tonight," Keira said resting her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Anytime," Randy said kissing her head as they stepped on the elevator. "What exactly was wrong before though?"

"Trish shouldn't be allowed to have other friends," Keira pouted.

Randy smiled and tightened his hold around her waist. "I don't. You know that all of my time is dedicated to you."

Keira smiled. "I think I'm just tired."

"Probably," Randy said opening the door for Keira as she walked in and collapsed down onto the bed.

Randy took off his jacket and his cell started to ring.

"Hello?" Randy answered.

"Hey I'm in town for a little while, wanna come out?" John asked.

"You're kidding?" Randy asked thrilled. It was his best friend whom he hadn't seen or talked to inmonths. "I don't know man."

"What's wrong?" Keira asked with her arms around him.

"Give me a sec," Randy said to John and he looked at Keira. "Wanna go out for a little while?"

"Not really Randy," Keira said. "You can go though, I could use a little while of peace and quiet."

"Seriously?" Randy asked gleefully.

"Yeah," Keira said lying down on the bed. "I've had about all that I can handle for now."

"But I really want you to meet John," Randy said hoping that she would change her mind and come.

"There'll probably tonnes of opportunities for me to meet John," Keira replied. "Go have fun."

"Thank you so much," Randy said and kissed Keira.

"You owe me now," Keira said laughing.

"I just bought you and your friend a freakin seven hundred dollar meal!" Randy said laughing.

"This is so much bigger than that," Keira said laughing. "Jokes, jokes."

Randy shook his head laughing and then remembered that he still had John on the phone.

"Sorry man," Randy said laughing. "Yeah I'll come."

Randy made plans with John to come to the hotel in around thirty minutes. Randy was getting ready, telling Keira stories about things that him and John had done in the past, making Keira almost crack a rib.

"No girls though, right?" Keira asked when Randy came out of the bathroom.

"Of course not," Randy said sitting down on the bed beside her. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Keira said as Randy took her hand.

"I love you," Randy said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too," Keira said smiling.

"Tomorrow I'm all yours," Randy said getting up.

"Oh that was already part of the agreement," Keira said watching him.

Randy laughed.

"I'll be back in one second," Randy said leaving the hotel room.

When he got back in the next couple of minutes Keira was asleep in the bed.

Randy lifted her legs up and pulled the covers over her. She made a little whimper but remained sleeping. Randy continued to watch her sleep until there was a knock on the door.

"Hey!" John said delighted to see his friend.

"Hey," Randy said smiling. "Let's get going."

"Didn't you want me to meet someone?" John asked confused.

"Yeah, but she's sleeping right now and I don't wanna wake her up," Randy said motioning to Keira.

"Alrighty then," John said.

The guys left.

˜˜˜

The next morning when Keira woke up she found Randy sprawled out, on top of the covers beside her. Keira let out a laugh but covered him up and went to use the bathroom.

When Keira finished she went to watch TV but found that Randy was still asleep and now snoring louder than she had ever heard in her entire life, once again causing Keira to break out in numerous fits of giggles.

"What's the hell's so funny?" Randy asked holding his head.

"Nothing," Keira replied dancing around the room.

"Stop moving," Randy said holding his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Keira asked.

All of a sudden the room started to spin and Randy ran to the bathroom to throw up. Keira sat on the bed feeling the urge to do the same when she heard him and smelt the nauseating stench.

"I wanna die," Randy said from the floor of the bathroom.

Keira slowly walked into the bathroom and let herself breathe only through her mouth.

"Here," she said handing him a bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks," he said as she left.

"Drinking?" Keira asked laughing.

"No Keira, we went to the circus," Randy replied sardonically.

"Jeez Ran, go sleep it off," Keira said getting her purse. "I'll probably with Trish if you need me, my cell's on, call if anything happens."

"Yeah," Randy said pulling himself back to the bed.

"Do you need anything before I leave?" She asked.

"A gun with one bullet," Randy said.

"I'll see you later Mr. Orton," Keira replied closing the door quietly and putting up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign.

Keira walked down the hall to Trish's room and she knocked on the door.

Trish answered the door and her hair was so riotous that Keira jumped back a little bit.

"Tough night?" Keira asked laughing.

"Exact opposite," Trish said opening the door for Keira. "It was amazing!"

"C'mon, tell me what happened!" Keira screamed.

"Okay, well you know the way that I say that car last night and I instantly knew who's car it was?"

"Yeah…" Keira said going along with the story.

"Well, it was exactly who I thought it was," Trish said. "It was Robbie! I haven't seen Robbie in probably 6 months! He had some family emergency and totally cut himself off from the WWE. Then when I ran upstairs he was waiting at my door. Apparently he had just gotten there. So I let him in and we were talking for a while, and then he kissed me, I kissed him back, yadda yadda yadda, there was a bed involved, a bit of bouncing and a whole lot of touching."

Keira was looking at her wide eyed. "So where exactly is he now?"

"Come to think of it I have no idea," Trish said laughing. "But what does that matter now? That was one of the best one night stands I've ever had!"

"You are extremely cheap," Keira said expressionless but wanting to burst out laughing.

"So what happened last night with Randy? He was in an extremely sunny mood," Trish said.

"Actually as soon as we got in Randy got a call from John, whoever that is, and I told Randy to go out but I needed my sleep," Keira explained.

"John?" Trish asked. "As in John Cena?"

"I don't know," Keira said rolling her eyes. "Why? Who's that?"

"John Cena is Randy's best friend," Trish explained. "Was Randy hung over this morning?"

"Oh yeah," Keira said laughing but then turning serious. "John's not a bad guy, is he?"

"Not at all," Trish said to her. "If anything you should be happy that John's back in Randy's life."

"Well then where the hell has he been for the last couple of months?" Keira asked confused.

"Out with an injury," Trish explained. "Well not an injury per say, more of a suspension for getting involved with another wrestler outside of the business."

"Who was it?" Keira asked engrossed.

"That's the thing, no one but John and the other person know, John refuses to tell anyone," Trish said. "I've even been doing some of my own investigating and I haven't found a damn thing."

"Interesting," Keira said thinking about it. "But anywho, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping."

"Sure," Trish said happily. "Just wait here and I'll be ready in like half an hour."

"Alright," Keira said laying down on the bed and turning the television on.

˜˜˜

"So should I tell him yes?" Randy asked on Sunday.

"What do you want to do?" Keira asked.

"I want to do it," Randy said.

"So then do it," Keira said smiling. "I'm not going to hold you back."

"We are going to be so rich!" Randy yelled and picked Keira up.

Keira wrapped her arms around him laughing. "Calm down," Keira said laughing.

"Let's go see him," Randy said putting Keira down and taking her by the hand.

Randy basically ran to Mr. McMahon's office where they had to sit and wait for close to a half an hour because he was in the middle of a meeting.

"So what made you change your mind?" Randy asked inquisitively.

"That look on your face when you get so excited about something," Keira said nicking his chin. "I can never say no to you, when you come right down to it it's out of the question to say no to that face."

"Mr. McMahon can see you now," the receptionist said.

"Thanks," Randy said walking into the office with Keira at his side.

"You owe me big time for this," Keira whispered.

"Ah, Mr. Orton, Ms. Langdon, take a seat," Vince said motioning to the two chairs. "I've been expecting you for quite some time, even started to wonder if you would show at all."

"You will never have to worry about that with me," Randy said smiling.

"So about the offer," Mr. McMahon said. "What's your take on it?"

"We accept," Randy said looking at Keira and smiling.

"Brilliant," Vince said with a colossal smirk. "I was hoping to get that kind of reaction."

"So what's first on the agenda?" Randy asked ready to get down to business.

"There's a young man who thinks that he can tell me where to get off," Vince said leaning across the desk. "You probably know him, he goes by the name of Christian."

"I know him very well," Randy said grinning. "It shouldn't be a problem."

"No, it shouldn't be," Vince said. "But there's a precise way that I want the job done."

"You're the boss," Randy said.

"You're learning already," Vince said.

˜˜˜

"The following match is scheduled for one fall! At lbs, from St. Louis, Missouri, accompanied to the ring by Keira Langdon, Randy Orton!" Lillian Garcia shouted into the screaming sea of fans.

Christian was already in the ring when Randy got there so he skipped his pre-match routine.

"C'mon Randy!" Keira shouted from the outside of the ring.

Randy was in complete control of the match from the opening seconds to the final pin.

"Keira, do the honors," Randy said to her and extended his hand.

Keira went to the side of the ring and got a steel chair. She handed it to Randy inside the ring. Randy waited until Christian got up and then the shot of the chair was almost stomach-churning. Christian had a pretty big incision on the side of his skull which caused him to bleed abundantly. At first Keira thought she was going to get sick but then Randy jumped out of the ring and Keira escorted him to the backstage area.

"Exquisite job," Vince said to them. "Exactly how I had imagined it."

After their epigrammatic encounter with Vince Randy went to his locker room to change.

"How could you do that?" Keira asked sitting down on the bench.

"You handed me the chair," Randy said from the shower.

"No, not that," Keira replied. "How could you handle that sound and all that blood?"

"You get used to it," Randy said. "Don't worry, pretty soon it'll become almost second nature to you."

"That's a pleasant notion," Keira said sarcastically.

Randy just laughed as he got dressed.

"Here," Randy said passing her an envelope. "Vince gave that to me after you left."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your pay cheque," Randy replied.

"Really…" Keira said devilishly.

She quickly ripped open the envelope and looked at the cheque.

"Oh my God!" Keira screamed with wide eyes. "Look at all those beautiful zeros!"

Randy started laughing. "Think you can get past the whole blood thing?"

"What blood thing?" Keira asked laughing.

˜˜˜

The next couple of months were excellent. When Randy did his job properly he was rewarded with a match of his choice whenever he wanted and the high pay cheques came pouring in every week, unlike other wrestlers who were only paid every second week.

˜˜˜

"Vince wants to see you," Trish said as she walked by Keira and Randy in the hallway.

"Thanks," Keira said to her friend as they made their way down the hall.

When they arrived at Mr. McMahon's office the door was open and he was waiting for them.

"Good day boss," Randy said smiling and taking a seat.

"Nice to see you in a good mood," Vince said smiling. "I have an assignment for you again."

"Finally, for the last few weeks I haven't gotten to hurt someone in such a long amount of time," Randy said laughing.

"That's what I like in my workforce, eagerness and enthusiasm," Vince said nodding at Randy.

"I try to please you," Randy said. "So what's on your mind?"

"There's a new guy around here," Vince started. "He's got it imprinted in his mind that he can come in here and take over."

"Rene Dupree?" Randy asked.

"Exactly," Vince answered. "Tonight, main event."

˜˜˜

Later on in the locker room Keira was putting her earrings on listening to Randy rant and rave about things that made him mad. She just laughed which made him lighten his mood.

"So, what are my chances tonight?" He asked Keira.

"You're going to kick some serious ass," Keira said kissing him on the cheek. "C'mon, we gotta get going."

"One sec," Randy said looking at himself in the mirror.

"Quit being so conceited," Keira said laughing and took his arm. "Let's go."

"I'm going," Randy said walking beside her.

"Good luck," Keira said as the music started and she gave him one last kiss.

Well Randy was, once again, in complete control of the new guy. When the match was finished Rene was laying in a heap surrounded by blood.

"Keira! Get the weapon of choice," Randy said to her.

"There's no need to do it Randy!" Keira shouted. "Look at him! He's obviously not getting up any time soon!"

Randy kicked the man who laid on the mat.

"Did I ask that?" Randy yelled. "I said get the goddamn chair!"

Keira just looked down at the ground and then around her.


	5. Getting Back To Normal

Getting Back To Normal

"Do as you're damn well told!" Randy yelled at her giving Rene a cheap shot to the head as he did so.

"Alright!" She yelled back at him and got the chair.

Keira threw the chair into thee ring recklessly and almost hit Randy in the head while doing so.

"Watch what the hell you're doing!" He shouted at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Keira said rolling her eyes.

She turned around but before she did she saw Randy RKO Rene from the top rope onto the steel chair. Keira cringed at the sound and felt a cold chill run through her.

"C'mon," Randy said grabbing her elbow. "We have to have a little chat."

"I don't feel like talking," Keira said when they were backstage.

"Didn't ask if you felt like it," Randy said. He sat her down on the bench. "Now stay there until I'm done getting washed up."

"Yes sir," Keira said and saluted him.

"I'm not in the mood for that Keira!" Randy shouted at her.

Keira sat on the bench actually feeling anxiety.

"Hey Keira," Trish said walking into the locker room. "What was that out there?"

"Trish get lost!" Randy yelled.

"You're not the boss of me," Trish said looking at Keira who remained looking at the floor. This time Trish spoke quietly, "Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry about it," Keira whispered. "I'll be okay."

"You know where I am if you need anything," Trish said getting up. "I'll talk to you later."

Keira nodded slightly and watched Trish leave.

Randy got out of the shower, got dressed and looked at Keira.

"So, just what the hell do you think you were doing out there?" Randy asked.

Keira didn't answer.

"What? Can't think of any dumbass comments at the moment?" Randy asked.

"You didn't have to do what you did," Keira said inaudibly. "It was completely barbaric."

"What about all the luxuries we've gotten from Mr. McMahon?" Randy asked.

"I did without them before, I can do without them again," Keira replied.

"Can't you at least try to see it from my point of view?" Randy asked.

"I tried that!" Keira shouted.

"And what?"

Keira looked around.

"And what Keira?"

"I realized that I couldn't stick my head that far up my ass," Keira said to him.

"You are really being an ungrateful little bitch right now," Randy said picking up his bag. "Let's see how smart you are now."

"What are you doing Randy?" Keira asked worried.

"Find your own way back to the hotel and then get your own room," Randy said leaving the room.

"That's the way to do it Randy!" Keira shouted after him. "Leave a girl by herself in a city that she doesn't know!"

Randy flipped her off and continued to walk away.

Keira screamed and kicked the wall.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed as her foot began to throb.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Keira snapped holding her foot.

When she looked behind her she saw Christian.

"Do you need a ride to your hotel?" He asked.

"Yes," Keira replied. "But by anyone other than you."

"Oh she got you good," Edge said laughing.

Keira put her foot down and looked at them. "Is Trish still here?"

"Why would I tell you?" Christian asked.

"No one said that I asked you," Keira retorted.

"She's still here," Edge said laughing.

"Thanks," Keira said and limped off to Trish's locker room.

˜˜˜

"So let me get this right," Trish said when they were in her car. "He basically told you to find your own way back?"

"That about sums it up," Keira said looking out the window.

"He'll get over it," Trish said pulling into the hotel.

"He'd better, I did nothing wrong," Keira said grabbing her bag. "Hey, are you expecting anyone tonight?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Trish said. "Why?"

"He also told me to find my own place to stay," Keira said to her.

"Yes, you can stay with me," Trish said laughing. "We'll have a blast."

˜˜˜

The girls stayed up to five o'clock in the morning watching movies and eating snacks.

When Keira looked over at Trish she was asleep. Keira looked around for a few seconds and then got up, went over to her purse, found the key card for the other room, and walked towards it.

Keira listened for a few seconds but all she could hear was the television. She let herself in and found Randy asleep in the bed. Keira gently hopped up onto the bed and started caressing Randy's arm.

"Sweetie…" Keira said softly.

"What?" Randy asked still half asleep.

"I have to talk to you," Keira said waking him.

"Talk," Randy said rolling over to face her.

"I'm so sorry about last night," Keira said. "I didn't know what I was doing, I swear that it will never happen again."

Randy looked towards the window, sighed and then looked back at Keira.

"No more of that?" Randy asked.

"No more," Keira replied.

"Alright, I'm sorry too," Randy said to her.

Keira leaned in and kissed him.

"That's right, you get yourself over here," he laughed rolling her under him.

They quickly undressed each other and had sex.

Keira and Randy just laid there for a little while listening to each other breathe.

"We should do something today," Keira said resting her head on Randy's chest.

"Like what?" Randy asked laughing. "We're in freakin New Jersey. There's nothing to do."

"There's gotta be something," Keira said rolling her eyes.

"Let's go get something to eat first," Randy said getting up.

"I concur," Keira said still resting in the bed.

"Are you coming?" Randy asked.

"Eventually," Keira said yawning.

So Keira and Randy went to a small restaurant and had breakfast, when they were finished they went out for a little walk.

"I just had a great idea!" Keira said happily.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Let's go to the park!" Keira screamed. "Pretty please!"

"I don't know…" Randy dragged out.

"Please…" Keira begged.

"Alright then," Randy said as they walked to the park.

Randy and Keira walked to the park and Randy ended up pushing Keira on the swings for hours on end.

˜˜˜

Randy and Keira were back to their usual ways of reeking havoc in the WWE for Mr. McMahon and Trish was the #1 contender for the Women's Championship.

˜˜˜

"Ready for tonight?" Randy asked.

"Hell yeah," Keira said.

"We're going to kick some serious ass," Trish said hugging Keira. "Thank you so much for agreeing to this!"

"No problem," Keira said laughing.

˜˜˜

"Well ladies and gentlemen we have an amazing show for you tonight," J.R said. "And our first match should be a real slobber knocker!"

"That's right," Jerry agreed. "Lots of puppy power tonight!"

"What my co-host here is referring to is Trish Stratus and Keira Langdon taking on Torrie and Victoria," J.R completed.

"If it's one thing that these girls know how to do it's look good and kick ass at the same time," Jerry said getting excited.

˜˜˜

Trish was the first one to enter the ring followed by Keira Langdon accompanied by Randy Orton. Then the other two girls made their way down to the ring.

The match got underway with Trish versus Victoria. At first it didn't look all that good for Trish back she somehow managed to get back into the match and then tag Keira when Victoria tagged Torrie Wilson. Keira automatically took full advantage of Torrie's back being turned. But that didn't seem to matter too much with all of the interference from Victoria. It took all Keira had to drop kick Torrie and send her over the top rope.

Once Torrie Wilson was outside the ring Randy picked her up and then gave her the RKO behind the referee's back.

"C'mon ref!" Victoria screamed. "How could you not have seen that!"

Randy quickly threw Torrie back in the ring, Trish took Victoria out and Keira pinned Torrie.

"Sweet!" Trish yelled and almost jumped onto Keira.

˜˜˜

Randy, Keira and Trish were leaving the building when Vince approached Randy.

"Can I talk to you for a few seconds?" Vince asked.

"Sure thing," Randy said to Vince and then looked at the girls. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye," Trish said.

"See you later," Keira said and kissed Randy's cheek.

"What do you think that was all about?" Trish asked.

"Vince probably wants Randy to beat someone again," Keira said unlocking the car.

"Weren't you opposed to this just a little while ago?" Trish asked confused.

"You know what, if he wants everyone to hate him then he can go ahead and do whatever the hell he wants," Keira said throwing her things in the trunk.

"Let's have some fun tonight," Trish said. "Just the three of us. We'll paint the city."

"Sounds good," Keira said smiling. "I could use some of this fun that you speak of all the time."

"Ready to go?" Randy asked after he threw his stuff in the back of the car.

"Yeah," both girls said.

"We should so go to a movie," Trish said.

"Not just go to a movie, but **_so_** go to a movie," Keira said laughing.

"Are you insulting me?" Trish asked.

"You don't miss too much," Randy said pulling out of the parking lot. "But since both of you wish to see a movie I'll take you both out."

"Yes!" Both girls screamed.

When they got to the theatre they chose Guess Who. They found their seats but there was still close to a half an hour before the movie started.

"I bet that you can't sniff the coke up the straw through your nose," Randy challenged Keira.

"Why would I want to do that?" Keira asked him bewildered.

"Shouldn't you be telling me that," Randy said to her.

"C'mon Keer, show him up," Trish said to her.

"I am not doing something that preposterous," Keira riposted.

"Not even for say, $300?" Randy said pulling out his wallet.

Keira looked him in the eyes. "Not even for $300."

"You blow," Randy said looking depressed.

"I'll do it," Trish said to Randy.

"And if you do it I'll buy you another drink," Randy said.

"Well that was already expected," Trish said breathing through her nose and getting herself ready.

"All you have to do is take in the biggest breath that you can possibly take and take some of the drink in with it," Randy said. "Ready?"

"Ready," Trish said taking one final breath in.

Trish shoved the straw up her nose, covered the other nostril, and inhaled. Once the coke went up her nose she started coughing and choking.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked gently patting her back.

Trish took a sharp breath in and then spit the coke out of her mouth all over Randy's shoes.

Keira looked down, looked back up at Randy and the erupted into fits of giggles.

"Oh my god, you deserved that so much!" Keira yelled laughing and holding her stomach.

"That is sickening," Randy said looking at his feet.

Once Trish saw what she had done she joined Keira in laughing their asses off.

"Mine," Trish said grabbing the money. "Now go and be a good little servant boy and fetch me a new cold drink."

"Yes ma'am," Randy said. "I'll be back in a few seconds, after I clean up my shoes."

After Randy came back the movie started and they were all having fits of laughter. A little while later when the movie was just getting into the romantic parts Keira started to get bored so she flung a piece of pop corn over Randy at Trish. Instead of Trish saying something Trish threw three pieces over Randy at Keira. Soon they were all throwing popcorn at each other.

"Would you three stop it?" A guy asked from above.

"Mind your own business," Randy said to him.

"I'm going to have to ask you three to leave," the usher said.

Keira burst out laughing as all three of them followed the usher out.

"Enjoy your movie!" Trish screamed before they exited the theatre which caused Keira to laugh even harder.

Once outside they were all looking at each other.

"What are we going to do now?" Trish asked.

"Popcorn fight!" Keira screamed and threw a handful of popcorn at Trish.

"You bitch," Trish said in disbelief. "I'll get you!"

Trish ran after Keira and dumped an entire bag in Keira's hair.

"Yummy butter," Keira said licking her own arm.

"You sick bastard," Trish said looking at Keira who was now laying on the ground.

All of a sudden Trish let out a piercing scream. When Keira looked at Trish she had yellow stuff all over her.

"Randall Keith Orton!" Trish shrieked. "I am going to kill you!"

Keira got up and swiped some of the yellow stuff on Trish.

"Umm…more butter," Keira said enjoying it.

"Let's get him," Trish whispered into Keira's ear.

"Tell me more," Keira said leaning on Trish shoulder.

Trish whispered into Keira ear, Keira looked at Trish, smiled and nodded. They split up and Keira went to Randy's right side.

"Have fun tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was entertaining," he said and kissed Keira. "Where'd Trish get to?"

"She just went to get washed up," Keira said laughing.

Keira could see Trish sneaking up behind Randy. Keira gave Randy a sweet smile but let out a scream similar to Trish's.

Randy had ducked and Trish threw an entire drink all over Keira.

"Oh God!" Trish screamed and started to run.

"Trish come here!" Keira screamed running after Trish. "All I want is a hug!"

Trish squealed as Keira caught up with her and squeezed her tightly.

Randy was laughing back at the car.

"What's funny to you?" Keira asked him. "You find something oddly amusing about this whole situation Mr. Orton?"

"Umm Keira…" Trish said tapping her shoulder.

"No Trish it's alright," Keira said walking towards Randy.

The closer Keira got to Randy the harder he laughed. Keira wiped some of the coke off her nose.

"What the hell is so goddamn funny?" Keira asked as even Trish burst out laughing.

"You're wearing…" Randy started. "You're wearing…"

"What am I wearing?" Keira asked now getting infuriated.

"White!" Randy shouted. "You're wearing a white shirt!"

Keira looked down and sure enough she was wearing a white shirt and Trish had soaked her with the drink.

"I hate you guys!" Keira screamed and covered her chest.

"Here you go," Randy said taking off his shirt and handing it to her.

They all got into the car and Keira changed in the back seat.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm tired after tonight's show so I'm going back to the hotel and going to sleep," Randy said pulling out of the parking lot.

"I feel so dirty!" Keira screamed scraping butter off of her hair.

"I know how you feel," Trish said running her fingers through her hair.

Then Randy's cell phone started to ring.

"Keira, babe, can you pull my cell out of my pocket?" Randy asked.

"Sure," Keira said sticking her hand in his pocket.

"Keira, that isn't my cell phone," Randy said.

"Who said that it was?" Keira asked laughing as she gave Randy his cell phone.

"You're sick," Trish said to Keira.

Keira just winked at Trish.

"Hey Ran, whatcha up to?" John asked.

"Actually I was just out with the girls," Randy said changing lanes.

"Too tired to come out then?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to take a rain check," Randy said.

"Hi John!" Trish screamed from the back seat.

"Say hi to Trish for me," John said laughing.

"John says hi," Randy said laughing.

"So, hey, I'm coming back on Thursday," John said happily. "Just like old days."

"Yeah," Randy said quietly. "Just like old days."

"But anyways, the guys are waiting so I'll see you on Thursday," John said and hung up.

"Something wrong?" Keira asked.

"Huh? Oh no, nothing's wrong," Randy said looking at the road.

"Oh, because you just missed the turn," Keira said pointing behind them.

"Dammit!" Randy said and slapped the steering wheel.

He quickly made two U-turns, got into the proper lane once again and pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"You know you could've went out with John," Keira said to Randy.

"It's alright," Randy said as they carried their bags inside. "I'm really tired anyways."

"Okay," Keira said and they went inside. Randy unlocked the door and Keira threw her bag into the room.

"I'm going to bed," Randy said getting undressed.

"I'm washing up," Keira said going inside the bathroom.

It took Keira quite the time to get everything out of her hair and when she finished she finished her usual night time routine. When she got out of the bathroom Randy was sitting on the bed staring at the television but not actually watching it.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Keira asked.

"Yeah," Randy nodded and then patted the part of the bed beside him. "Come sit down."

Keira handed Randy the brush and he started to tenderly brushing her hair.

"Am I a horrible person?" He asked her.

"What?" Keira asked shocked.

"Do you think that I'm a bad person?" Randy asked again.

"Why would I think that?" Keira asked.

"I don't know," he said running his fingers through her hair. "I just feel like lately I've been an ass to you."

"You haven't been an ass to me," Keira said turning around to face Randy. "You are an amazing man who's been under an immense amount of pressure. Everyone snaps every once and a while."

"Thanks babe," Randy said and kissed her.

"Any time," Keira said and pushed Randy down.

She started kissing him and soon one thing led to another. After everything was done Keira put her head on Randy's chest and fell asleep.

˜˜˜

Keira woke up sporadically throughout the night because Randy was moving a lot in his sleep. Keira decided to just leave him alone and go back to sleep.

˜˜˜

"Ready to wake up?" Randy asked Keira.

"Not really," Keira said rolling over.

"Well you're going to have to wake up eventually, it's already two o'clock," Randy said. "I'm going to for a little while."

"Bye," Keira said gave him a lazy wave.

˜˜˜

Keira woke up a little while later and phoned Trish.

"Hey," Trish answered.

"What are you up to today?" Keira asked. "I'm bored shitless."

"Go do something with Randy," Trish said a little annoyed.

Obviously Keira wasn't the only one to have just woken up lately.

"He went out," Keira whined.

"What do you have on your mind?" Trish asked.

"I wanna go get pampered," Keira said gleefully.

"Alright, give me ten minutes," Trish said and hung up.

Keira waited in her room for a while and then went over to Trish's.

"Ready," Trish said and they left.

˜˜˜

The two girls spent the whole day at the spa indulging themselves in the finer things in life.

When they got back to the hotel Keira found a note from Randy that read:

Hey Keira, I'm just across the street at the bar

with some of the other guys, you and Trish

are welcome to come by if you want.

Randy

"Wanna go?" Keira asked.

"Hell yeah," Trish nodded. "Have you ever seen me turn down the chance to go to the bar?"

"No you flippin alcoholic," Keira said laughing. "Go put something thought-provoking on, nothing smutty, just sexy."

"I know what your thinking about and it's pretty attention-grabbing," Trish said. "I have just the thing."

"Awesome," Keira said. "So do I."

˜˜˜


	6. Sick Of It

Sick Of It

"I'll be back in like ten minutes," Trish said running out of the room.

While Trish was gone Keira looked through her bags to find something provocative to wear. Finally she found an outfit that she liked and put it on. It was a tight, black spaghetti strap shirt, it had a ripped effect on the bottom. The shirt wasn't enough just by itself so Keira looked around longer and found a black fishnet ensemble, she put the stomach one on and two on the arms that had leather bands with studs. Then she put on tight polyester pants that were slit almost to the knee.

Then Trish came bursting into the room.

"Wow," Trish said.

"You like?" Keira asked a little worried.

"I think it's more than like," Trish said looking at her. "What about moi?"

"Stunningly gorgeous," Keira said impressed.

Trish was wearing a short black halter top that slashed off to the right side, she put her belly ring in, and was also wearing white pants that had silver studs all around the outline. She just had her hair down and straight, thanks to the spa who had done their hair.

"I think that I actually have something that would go well with your outfit," Trish said looking at Keira. "Come to my room."

Trish grabbed Keira's hand and pulled her to her own room.

"Here," Trish said giving her a taupe sash/belt.

Keira put it on and Trish stepped back and looked at her.

"Still doesn't look completely desirable," Trish said thinking. "Ah ha! I got it!" Trish said and grabbed the belt and twisted it to the right. "Shazam baby!"

"That is so awesome!" Keira said looking at herself in the mirror. "But I don't have shoes that would go with this."

"Leave that to me," Trish said and opened a bag that was from top to bottom filled with shoes. Trish speedily threw shoes left and right until she found the pair that she was looking for. "Here."

Keira tried the shoes on and they fit perfectly. The heels were about three and half inches, taupe as well and they were straps that went up to close to the knee. Then she looked in the mirror and everything fit perfectly.

"Finishing touches!" Trish yelled and helped Keira put in a pair of earrings. "Beautiful baby!"

"Thank you so much!" Keira cried and hugged Trish.

"No problemo," Trish said. "But we should change up your hair a little bit."

"Like how?" Keira asked looking in the mirror.

Trish looked at her hair, pulled her long bangs out and tucked the left one behind her ear leaving the left one out and slightly covering her eye. Then Trish parted the rest down the middle and straightened it.

"Goddamn we look good," Trish said looking in the mirror. "We definitely need to capture this moment."

Keira ran to her room and grabbed her digital camera. They set the camera up on the table, set the timer, posed together about ten times and then headed out towards the bar.

The two received numerous whistles while they were crossing the street.

"So what exactly are we doing again?" Trish asked confused.

"We're going to the bar to go and tease the gentlemen," Keira said laughing.

"Ah, I knew there was a reason," Trish said laughing.

The two girls walked into a bar and heard tonnes of people talking and laughing.

"Sweet!" A man yelled and ran over to Trish and Keira. The man picked Trish up and spun her around. "You are definitely beautiful!"

"I knew that fool," Trish said laughing. Then she looked at Keira who was in shock. "Oh sorry, Keira this is Rob, Rob this is Keira."

"Hi," Rob said and stuck his hand out.

"Hey," Keira said looking past Rob and trying to find Randy.

After a few seconds Keira spotted him with a couple of other guys.

"Whatcha up to?" Keira whispered in his ear.

"Holy shit!" Randy jumped. He looked at Keira and his jaw dropped. "You look…"

"Spit it out Sparky," Keira said sitting seductively on the bar stool.

"So goddamn sexy," Randy said still in awe.

"Your shot," the other guy said referring to the pool table.

Randy took his eyes off of Keira and looked at the table. "Three ball, corner pocket." Randy called the shot and hit it.

"Nice one babe," Keira said wrapping her arms around randy from behind.

Randy leaned back, kissed her and then left to take another shot. When Randy had taken his shot the other guy jumped up and almost spit out his beer.

"You can't do that," he said laughing.

"You did it before," Randy said defensively.

"That was different," the other guy replied. "It was my turn."

"Sit your ass down," Randy said poking him in the stomach and forcing him to sit down.

Randy looked at the table and then at Keira.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Call it," Randy said.

"I'm not calling your game," Keira said.

"C'mon, challenge me," Randy said.

"Give him the easiest shot, he won't make it," the other guy said laughing.

"Do you want to take this outside John?" Randy asked.

"Wouldn't wanna hurt ya," John replied raising his beer. "Hurry up before I get completely drunk."

"Six ball, right corner," Keira said to Randy.

Randy took a look at the table and looked back at Keira. "That, is very rude, Ms. Langdon."

Keira laughed. The shot was almost impossible.

"You heard the girl," John said to Randy. "Now take the shot you baby."

"Alright," Randy said rolling his eyes. "Six ball, corner pocket."

"_Right_ corner pocket," John corrected him.

"Put a sock in it," Randy said.

Randy attempted the shot and came pretty close to getting it in, instead Randy ended up sinking the eight ball.

"Victory is mine!" John said raising his arms.

"You cheated!" Randy accused.

"And how did I cheat this time?" John asked curiously.

"You used my own girlfriend against me," Randy said.

"That's _your _girlfriend?" John asked in shock.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Randy asked leaning against Keira.

"No," John said smiling and containing his laughter.

"What is so funny to you Cena?" Rob asked.

"That's his…that's his…oh god…" John said falling against the bar and bursting out laughing.

Keira all of a sudden became very self-conscious.

"What's so funny about that?" Trish asked.

"How in the world did _he_ manage to attract a fine piece of woman like that?" John asked. "Usually Randy attracts skanks, he finally found a girl who's sexy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Have you seen the dirty whores that you've gone out with before?" John asked.

"He's got a point there," Rob agreed.

"Gonna have to concur with him," Rey replied.

"So I admit that there's been a few questionable ones in the past," Randy said laughing.

"A few?" Rey, Rob, John and Trish all asked at the same time.

"Okay, okay," Randy said laughing. "Sit down."

"No can do," John said looking at his watch. "I have to get going, the boss wants to see me."

"Have fun with that," Randy called out to him as he was leaving.

"Let's get out of here," Keira whispered into Randy's ear.

"Alright!" Randy said quickly and picked Keira up. "See you assholes later!"

Everyone laughed as the couple left the building.

˜˜˜

On Thursday Randy was uncharacteristically quiet self-absorbed.

"Ten minutes," Keira said looking at the clock on the wall.

When there was no reply Keira walked further into the locker room and found Randy staring at the floor.

"Are you feeling alright?" Keira asked concerned.

"What?" Randy asked a couple minutes later.

"What's going on?" Keira asked.

"Nothing," Randy said standing up.

"If you don't want to tell me then there's nothing that I can do about it," Keira said. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he said softly. "Let's just get this over with."

Keira just gave him a weird glance but thought no more of it. She followed him out to ringside just as she had done for the previous four months.

Once Randy's music had stopped, he waited for his opponent's music to start but that didn't happen. Instead Vince McMahon's music started.

"What's going on?" Keira asked Randy.

Randy shrugged his shoulders as Vince stood at the top of the ramp.

"Cut the music," Vince said and then he looked directly at Randy. "I still don't know if I can fully trust you Orton. So to prove your trust to me you have to face someone, of my choosing, right here, right now!"

Randy gave him the motion to continue.

"Tonight your opponent will not be The Undertaker, as previously scheduled, but John Cena!" Vince shouted.

Randy didn't look too shocked, he just nodded in agreement. So that was why Randy had been so out of it in the previous days, he couldn't help but think about the terrible deed that he ad to do just to earn admiration from the boss. The only thing that Keira could do was watch, wait and pray that John would could out victorious.

John's music started to play and he came down to the ring. Randy gave him a look that looked as if John was a complete stranger.

The match started and the two men couldn't have been more evenly matched. That was until Randy resorted to low blows and dirty tactics to help give him a slight advantage over his best friend.

After some time Randy forced John to tap out. When the bell sounded to end the match Randy continued the abuse on John until he was out cold on the mat. Randy looked at Keira.

"Get it," Randy said to her.

Keira stared at him.

"Get it now!" Randy yelled.

John rolled over in the ring, slowly regaining consciousness. When Randy noticed he turned around and sustained the brutal attack. Keira stood at the side of the ring watching with commiseration.

"Do as your told!" Randy yelled at her again.

Keira looked up at him again, this time flipping him off in front of everybody in the whole arena. The look on Randy's face was priceless for the few seconds before fear crept over Keira's entire body.

Randy leapt down from the ring and grabbed her arm. He roughly pushed her up the ramp. "Get out of here you little backstabbing tramp, I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

Keira continued walking out of the main area when she looked up and saw Randy going to get the steel chair. She stopped at the top of the ramp and turned around to face the ring. But he didn't go for the steel chair. Keira continued to watch oddly engrossed in what he was going for. He had the apron on the ring raised and he was looking for something else. He finally stood up and spun a sledge hammer in his hand. Randy climbed into the ring, with his back to the ramp and Keira.

Randy started kicking John in the ribs so that he would get up. Keira quickly made a dash for the ring to get the sledge hammer away from Randy. It clearly didn't matter who it was in the ring with him anymore. Keira slid into the ring without Randy noticing. Randy pulled the sledge hammer back, swiftly, to drive it into John but instead the butt-end ended up hitting Keira in the head, just off to the right side of her eye, precisely on the bone.

Keira fell down, out cold, onto the mat. Randy dropped the sledge hammer to the ground and looked at the woman laying on the mat at his feet.

This was the last thing that was supposed to happen, Randy thought.

He dropped to his knees beside Keira and rubbed the pad of his thumb against her cheek. She let out a few whimpers of pain. Randy slid out of the ring and gently pulled her towards himself. He lifted Keira up and she instinctively wrapped her arm around Randy's neck

"It'll be okay," he whispered into her ear.

Randy carried her into the back to the awaiting EMT's.

"We'll take it from here," the EMT said and closed the door.

˜˜˜

Keira awoke with a pounding in her temple.

"Hey sleepy," Trish said from the side of the bed.

"What happened?" Keira asked looking around as she felt her head and instantly regretted it. She moment she touched her head the pulsation became ten times worse and she let out a scream of pain which only added to the pain from the other two occurrences.

"Maybe you should just go back to sleep," Trish suggested.

"What happened?" Keira asked again.

"Umm…Randy kinda hit you in the head with a sledge hammer," Trish said afraid.

"Trish," Keira said. "How the hell do you 'kinda' hit someone in the head with a mallet?"

"I was still trying to figure that one out but you woke up," Trish explained.

"Ah," Keira said looking around. "What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock," Trish said.

"I've only been unconscious for an hour?" Keira asked amazed.

"No, it's ten o'clock in the morning," Trish said to her. "It's been thirteen hours."

"Uh-huh," Keira said rolling her eyes only to realize that that hurt as well.

"I'm serious," Trish said turning the television on to the morning show.

"That's a rare occurrence," Keira said.

"What's a rare occurrence?" Trish asked.

"You were actually right," Keira said laughing.

"If you weren't laying in a hospital bed right now I would beat the living daylights out of you for that comment," Trish said.

"So where exactly is Randy?" Keira asked.

"He's just outside," Trish said motioning to the hallway. "His dad's out there giving him the lecture of his lifetime."

"He deserves it," Keira said closing her eyes. "I'll wake up in a little while."

˜˜˜

This time when Keira woke up it was Randy who was sitting at her bedside.

"What do you want?" Keira asked.

"I wanted to apologize baby," Randy said despondently. "I never should've said those things to you and you know that I would never mean to hit you."

Keira gathered her emotions before she spoke. "Randy, do you remember our conversation after you left the bruises on my hips?" Keira voice was becoming shaky.

"Yes," Randy said slowly.

"I'm going to stick by my word," Keira said to him. "This relationship, or whatever it is to you, is now legitimately and authoritatively over, done, complete, terminated. I'm sick of all this bullshit."

"But Keira…"

"No," Keira said cutting him off. "No exceptions."

"Keer…"

"Would you just leave!" Keira said feeling the tears forming in her eyes.

Randy looked at her, nodded, got up and left.

"That was one of the hardest things that I've ever had to do," Keira said as Trish came back into the room.

"It'll become easier to deal with it," Trish said. "I just signed your release papers, here are your clothes, get dressed and I'll wait out in the lobby for you."

˜˜˜

The next couple of days Keira stayed in her hotel room with an icepack on her head. The pounding was persistent and it was driving her insane.

She was getting sick of being stuck inside a hotel room so while Trish was practicing with her trainer Keira walked outside with her icepack in tow.

Keira sat down on the curb and rest her head in her hand that contained the icepack.

"That was because of me, wasn't it?"

˜˜˜


	7. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Keira looked up and saw John standing there.

"I'll give you two guesses," Keira said taking the icepack off of her head.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" John asked sitting down beside her.

"There is one thing," Keira said to him. "It involves a gun, my mouth and someone else to pull the trigger."

John laughed and looked out at the busy street. "Do you drink?"

"It's the only way I get through life," Keira said.

"Well I can see someone didn't love her sense of humor," John said laughing. "C'mon, I'll take you to the bar and buy you a drink."

"I think that you owe me a little more than one drink," Keira standing up.

"Okay, I'll take you to the bar and buy you as many drinks as you please," John said.

"It's a deal then," Keira said looking towards the hotel. "Just give me a couple seconds, I have to go and leave a note for Trish or she'll be in a frenzy, she's worse than my mother."

John laughed. "That she is."

˜˜˜

John waited patiently as Keira wrote the note.

"Alright, let's get going," Keira said. "Where exactly are we going?"

"There's this awesome bar/restaurant downtown," John said opening the passenger door for Keira.

"I see," Keira said looking out the window.

"Hey, I don't know if I said this already but I really appreciate what you did," John said pulling out of the parking lot.

"You better, it's not everyday that I allow someone else to hit me in the head with a sledge hammer," Keira said laughing.

"Little Ms. Giggles here tonight," John said pulling into a parking lot.

They went into the bar together and it was beautiful.

"I am so going to hurt your wallet," Keira said smiling. "And I'm going to enjoy every minute of it."

"Can I help you?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a whiskey sour," Keira replied.

"Just bring me a beer," John said and then he looked back at Keira. So tell me something about yourself."

"What's there to tell?" Keira asked.

"Where do you live?" John asked trying to get some type of information out of her.

"Jackson, New Hampshire," Keira said as she received her drink. "Not Intervale."

"So why do they say Intervale?" John asked confused.

"Well think about it," Keira said. "Jackson's a small town, not too hard to find a person, I don't want some flippy fans at my door all the time."

"True enough," John said agreeing.

John and Keira continued to talk like what seemed to be minutes but turned out to be over four hours.

"Holy shit," Keira said laughing loudly. "We've been here a long ass time!"

"Yeah," John said looking around. There were quite a few people in the place and neither of them had noticed until a few minutes ago.

"You know what?" Keira asked suddenly very serious.

"What?" John asked.

"I don't think that my father truly ever appreciated me," Keira said. "I think he had more feelings for the dog."

"Umm…alright," John said shocked by her sudden mood swing.

"He was a good dog though," Keira said slouching in her chair. "Very handsome."

"Ah," John said.

"Do you like your father?" Keira asked.

"Yeah, he's alright," John said getting another beer.

"Or maybe you're just in denial," Keira said to him.

"What would I have to be in denial about?" John asked.

"Maybe you were mad at your dad so you took it out on Randy," Keira suggested.

"Yeah, the thing with that is that I didn't hurt Randy, it was the other way around," John said trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't you go using your reverse psychology on me mister," Keira said pointing a shaky finger at him. "I know what you're trying to do."

John couldn't hold it in any longer he started to laugh.

"Oh yeah, you pretend like you don't know what's going on," Keira said to him. Then she looked around. "I think I need another drink."

"I think that you need the exact opposite of that," John said to her. "Why don't we leave now and call it a night?"

"Because you just know everything right?" Keira asked getting a little angry.

"Just making suggestions," he said raising his hands defensively.

"Make em to yourself then," Keira said finding a waiter. "I'll have a Rum Runner."

"You're going to regret this in the morning," John said taking a swig of his drink.

"Hows about you mind your business and I'll mind mine," Keira said taking a shot of vodka that was left on the table.

"Sounds good to me," John said to her.

A couple hours later John looked at his watch.

"Alright, I gotta get going," he said standing up.

"Well I'm not staying here alone, these people scare the hell outta me," Keira said loudly.

Are you trying to get beaten up this evening?" John asked her as he helped her with her jacket.

"Trying, not succeeding," Keira pointed out. "Can I get one more beer?"

The bartender handed her a beer and John paid off the tab. Keira cracked the beer and walked outside only to find that it was raining.

"Does this smell funny to you?" Keira asked.

John smelt the beer. "Nope."

"Take a sip," she said.

John took some. "Tastes alright too."

"Good," Keira said dumped the entire thing on her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" John asked.

"Beer's good for your hair," Keira said giving him a look.

John rolled his eyes. "What street are you staying on?"

"Are you implying that I live on the street?" Keira asked.

"I'll rephrase that question," John said thinking about it. "What hotel are you staying at?"

"Why would I stay at a hotel?" Keira asked annoyed. "Do I look like a prostitute to you?"

"Never mind," John said trying to figure out a way to get them both back to their hotels.

John called a taxi over and they both got in it.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"Wherever it is that I'm staying," Keira said to the man.

"That doesn't help much ma'am," the taxi driver said.

John was laughing hard. "Just go to 134 Hilton," John said once he stopped laughing.

"Why the hell are you here?" Keira asked John.

"I'm not going to put you in a cab, alone, when you don't know where you're going and you're as drunk as you could possibly be," John said to her.

"So where exactly are we going?" Keira asked.

"We're going to my hotel," John said. "You can stay with me tonight."

"I don't wanna go to your hotel," Keira said and pouted.

"Well do you remember where yours is?" John asked.

"No," Keira said.

"Then you're coming with me," John said as the cab stopped.

"Thirty-four sixty," the taxi driver said.

John handed him the money and then helped Keira out. It took quite a while to get upstairs because Keira found it particularly amusing to ride the elevator. When they did get inside the room Keira seemed to have regained some of her sobriety.

"Is it okay if I take a shower?" Keira asked. "I smell like beer."

"I wonder why," John said. "Yeah, sure, go have a shower."

"Thanks," Keira said walking into the bathroom.

When Keira was in the shower John phoned Trish and told her that Keira was fine and then he started getting ready to go to sleep.

"Weirdest shower ever," Keira said when she walked out of the bathroom.

John was about to ask her why when he looked at her. His first impression was to choke of the food that he was eating and then he burst out laughing. Keira was still fully clothed and dripping with water.

"Maybe that's because you're supposed to take off your clothes before you get into the shower," John said to her.

"You're smarter than you let on," Keira said.

"You're crazy girl," John said shaking his head and laughing. "I'll go get you something else to wear."

"You do that then," Keira said sitting down on the floor.

When John returned to the room he found Keira asleep on the floor.

"Keira," John said in her ear and softly shook her arm. "You gotta wake up."

Despite John's attempts Keira didn't wake up. John looked around for a few seconds and even thought about calling Trish back. He decided against it and lifted her up onto the bed. He gently took her shirt off and put on of his onto her body. Then he slowly pulled her pants off, the shirt was long enough to cover her almost down to her knees. He continued to undress her until she was wearing only the T-shirt that he had given to her. When he was finished undressing her, he pulled the covers back on the bed and laid her under them. She quickly rolled over onto her right side and got herself comfortable.

John watched her for a little while and then went and fell asleep on the couch.

˜˜˜

Keira woke up and looked around, she had no idea as to where she was. Then she looked down and didn't even recognize the clothes that she was wearing. She slowly got out of the bed and looked around. She was used to seeing Trish first thing when she woke up in the morning but this morning she didn't even see a sign that Trish was there.

"About time you woke up," someone said from the sitting room of the hotel.

"Who are you?" Keira asked scared.

"It's just me," John said standing up.

"Why am I sharing a hotel room with you?" Keira asked. "We didn't do anything, did we?"

"Oh yeah," John said with a smile on his lips. "You were awesome."

"I was afraid of that," Keira said sitting down on the couch and putting her head in her hands.

"I don't know about you but my favorite time was in the hot tub," John said winking at her.

"Shut up," Keira said running her fingers through her hair. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," John said pointing down the short hallway. "On the right."

Keira walking over to the bathroom and looked herself in the mirror. She started cleaning herself up when she looked around. Then she stormed out of the bathroom, walked over to John, and punched him in the arm.

"You're a bastard!" Keira yelled.

"Ow…" John said rubbing his arm. "What'd I do?"

"There's not a hot tub in this hotel room!" Keira screamed.

"It was just a joke," John said laughing as she slapped his arm a few more times.

"Not funny," Keira said. "Where are my clothes and why the hell don't I have them on?"

"You were soaking wet," John explained. "I wasn't going to let you sleep in those clothes."

Keira looked at the floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," John said to her. "They're beside the bed. I got the hotel maid to wash and dry them."

"You're not expecting me to say thank you twice, are you?" Keira asked.

"It's alright," John said laughing. "I know how you feel inside."

Keira smiled. "I'm gonna go wash up," she said picking up her clothes.

"Don't forget to undress this time," John yelled after her.

"Go to hell," Keira said laughing.

˜˜˜

When Keira got out of the shower her stomach was making noises that not even she could believe. She quickly brushed her hair and put the clothes she was wearing the day before back on. It was a pink shirt that had a white dress shirt underneath it and it opened up at the top and bottom then she slipped her dark blue jeans on that had studs on the side.

Keira stepped out of the bathroom and received a whistle from John which made blood rush to her face in a blush.

"Hungry?" John asked trying to make the situation more comfortable.

"Yeah," Keira said as her stomach made another sound.

˜˜˜

John and Keira spent the entire day together and ended up back at John's hotel room late that evening.

"Do you wanna stay here again tonight?" John asked her.

"Would you mind?" Keira asked. "Trish gets a little annoying playing the role of my mother."

"No problem," John said.

"Are you tired yet?" Keira asked him.

"Not really," John answered. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Tell me something," Keira said sitting on the couch.

"Like what?" John asked sitting down beside her.

"Like…about your family," Keira said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have three brothers," John said. "What about you?"

"I only have one half sister," Keira said. "But we're not close."

"Ah," John said thinking. "So your parents are separated?"

"I guess you could say that," Keira said. "My father just picked up and left. He was an asshole anyways. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," John said.

"What'd you do to get you 'suspended' for so long?" Keira asked.

"You don't wanna know," John said.

"Yes, I do," Keira said. "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't wanna know."

"Do we really have to talk about it?" John asked.

"Yep," Keira said.

John rolled his eyes. "It was just a stupid drunken moment, that revolved around a girl, got out of hand and ended up as a fight."

"Who was it over?" Keira asked.

John mouthed the word no and Keira started to throw a tantrum.

"Alright," John said laughing a little bit. "But you have to promise to not tell anyone."

"I promise, I promise," Keira said getting excited.

"It was over Trish," John said to her.

Keira sat back stunned, she didn't expect that. "Do you like her?" Keira asked quietly.

"Only as a friend," John said to her. "I've never liked Trish as anything more than a friend."

"Who was it with?" Keira asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" John asked.

"You can't do that," Keira said jumping on him.

They play fought for a little while until Keira pushed John off of the couch.

"I win," Keira said standing up on the couch. "Now you have to tell me who it was with."

"I don't have to tell you anything," John said and stuck his tongue out at her.

"That's a little rude," Keira said stepping down off of the couch.

Keira started to tickle John but he quickly caught both of her wrists.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" John asked.

Keira re-evaluated the situation that she was in. John was laying on his back on the floor and Keira was sitting on his pelvis, his hands were around both of her wrists. Keira looked back at John who was staring at her. Keira started to lean in, and so did John, but then the phone started to ring. Keira quickly pulled away, got off of John and went to the bathroom. John let his head fall back against the floor and listened to the phone ring for a few more seconds before he finally got up to answer it. It was only a non important phone call which could've waited until the next morning.

"I'm going to go for a short walk," Keira said once John was off the phone.

"Yeah," he said with his back to her. "Take the keys with you."

"Thanks," Keira said and quickly left the hotel room.

˜˜˜

Keira returned over a half an hour later to a quiet hotel room. The only sound was John's deep, even breathing. He was sleeping on the couch and there was a note on the counter.

You can take the bed,  
there's another shirt for you to wear  
to sleep in the bathroom.

Keira smiled when she read the note. He was so sweet.

So Keira got ready to go to bed but when she left the bathroom she looked at John.

Keira shook his arm and woke him a little. "John…"

˜˜˜


	8. Sweet Dreams

Sweet Dreams

"What's wrong?" John asked half asleep.

"Come to the bed," Keira said.

"No, it's alright," John said repositioning himself.

"Please," Keira thinking about how she could get him to change his mind. "I'm scared."

Suddenly his eyes opened.

"Of what?" He asked.

"I keep having weird dreams," Keira said stumped.

"About…"

Keira's mind raced. "Randy," she blurted out. "Every time I close my eyes I think that he's there."

John sat up and looked at Keira.

"Are you okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around her.

"I think so, but I'm a little scared," Keira said.

"How about I sit on the edge of the bed until you fall asleep?" John asked.

Keira looked down. "I don't know," she said. "Could you maybe come and share the bed tonight?"

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," John replied.

"Please?"

John looked at her. "Kei…"

Before he could finish Keira gently kissed his lower lip.

"I don't want to be scared," Keira said.

John looked at her for a couple seconds and then looked at the bed. It was definitely big enough for them both to share.

"I guess so," John said slowly.

Keira slowly pulled back the covers and John watched her leisurely crawl under the covers. She moved to the right side of the bed and John got in. Keira patiently waited until she knew that John was asleep and then she crept closer and put her head on his shoulder. Out of pure instinct John wrapped his arm around Keira's shoulders.

˜˜˜

Keira woke up in the morning and began to look around. John was nowhere to be seen. But then she heard the shower stop. She laid back down in the bed and waited for John to come out of the washroom.

"Thanks for last night," Keira said sitting up when John came out of the washroom.

"No problem," he said walking over to the bed. "Have any more nightmares?"

"Not with you around," Keira said winking at him.

"Glad to see that I could be of some service," John said bowing to her.

Keira giggled.

"You have a beautiful smile," John said to her.

"Don't do that!" Keira said covering her head with the covers.

"Ah! She's lost!" John yelled and jumped onto the bed. "We must send a search team!"

Keira screamed when John began to tickle her.

"No, there's no need! I found her!" John yelled and picked Keira up.

Keira started to laugh as hard as she could.

"She doesn't look too good! I think that she needs CPR!" John said playfully.

Before Keira could process what he had said his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. When John pulled away Keira was still in shock.

"Wow," Keira said wide-eyed. "Best CPR I've ever received."

John laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Yes, you did," Keira accused smiling. "You've been planning it since the day that I met you in the bar."

"You caught me," John replied. "I've also been stalking you since you were eight."

"I've always had a sneaking suspicion that someone was watching me," Keira said laughing.

John started to get up when Keira wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't leave me all alone," she said and pulled him back down in another fiery kiss.

"So, did you truly mean to not kiss me?" Keira asked.

"Not at all," John said rolling off of her and laying down on the bed. "I really don't feel like doing anything today."

"Me neither," Keira said looking at him.

"However we do have a flight to catch," John said getting up. "You better go and get dressed."

"I don't have a flight to catch," Keira said to him. "I'm going back to Jackson."

"Why would you do that?" John asked stretching.

"I no longer have a job with the WWE," Keira replied. "My contract ended the moment Randy and I split up."

"That really sucks," John said disappointed.

"Yep," Keira said depressed.

"Why don't you work for me?" John asked her.

"Work for you?"

"Well not actually work work for me, we can just pretend that you work for me and I'll pay you, and then we'll hire someone else and pay them as well," John said happily.

"I don't know," Keira said looking around. "What if we wind up the same way that Randy and I did?"

"Yeah, about that, Randy and I are completely different," John said sitting down beside her on the bed. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Randy didn't mean to," Keira said defending her ex.

"Well I know that he didn't but I heard from an anonymous source-"

"Trish," Keira filled in.

"Okay, so maybe not that anonymous, but I did hear that he could be quite the asshole," John finished.

"Yeah, I could he could be," Keira admitted.

"Just give it a chance," John said taking her hand. "No one has to know that we're really together, you can just be my manager."

Keira looked around.

"Please…" John said now pleading with her the exact same way that she had done the night before.

"John…"

"Keira…" John whined. "Please say yes…I need you there."

"What am I going to get for it?" Keira asked.

"Part of my salary," John replied.

"And?"

John thought for a moment. "And we here at Cena Incorporated have an excellent dental program."

Keira laughed. "And?"

"Oh my God girl," John said thinking. "Give me a minute."

"You have thirty seconds," Keira said.

"Umm…" John said searching his thoughts.

"Fifteen…Ten…Five…Time!"

"Ice cream," John said to her.

"Ice cream?" Keira asked laughing.

"Yeah," John said. "I'll take you out for ice cream when we're in Minneapolis."

"With whipped cream?"

"Of course."

"And sprinkles?"

"Sure."

"And Gummi Bears?"

"Whatever you want."

"You're on," Keira said jumping up. "I'll be in the shower!"

˜˜˜

John and Keira caught their flight just in time, mostly because Trish took forever to bring Keira's clothes over from the other hotel. Trish ended up taking the same flight as John and Keira and they flew to Minneapolis together.

˜˜˜

"Ice cream?" John asked when they got their bags.

"Not right now," Keira said yawning. "I need sleep."

"Yeah you look like hell," Trish said laughing. "Who are you staying with?"

Keira looked at the two of them. It was a tough choice. She could stay with John and be with him all day and all night or stay with Trish and get a legitimate amount of sleep and go out for dates with John.

"Is it alright with you if I stay with Trish?" Keira asked John.

"Yeah sure," John said and kissed her cheek. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Oh yeah, Raw's on tonight," Keira said slapping her head. "Ow! My eye!"

John and Trish both laughed for a moment but then they both decided that they were better off helping her than hearing about it later.

"Are you okay?" John asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," Keira said laughing at herself. "You two aren't allowed to laugh."

"Make me stop then," Trish said sticking her tongue out.

"You'll regret saying that when I'm feeling better," Keira said. Then she looked at John. "Yeah, I'll see you at the arena in three hours."

"Bye," John said and kissed her cheek.

"See you later," Keira said as she looked at Trish. "I figure that I can get two hours of sleep if we get to the hotel fast enough."

"Alright then, let's get going," Trish said as both girls picked up their bags and walked outside.

"Do you have anything tonight?"

"Nope, I'm free until Thursday," Trish said flagging down a cab.

˜˜˜

"Time to wake up," Trish said shaking Keira. "You have to go and see that sexy man."

"Sexy man?" Keira asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Trish said in her ear. "Without his shirt on."

"I'm up," Keira said jumping up and running into the bathroom.

She almost ran right into the wall opposite to the door. The bathroom was extremely small and not exactly the best decorated either.

"Whoever designed these bathrooms obviously didn't take drunks into consideration," Keira said laughing while she changed. "Well anyone that wasn't drunk either, I feel like throwing up man, these tiny flowers everywhere are making me dizzy."

Trish just laughed outside the bathroom. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"My tight light gray shirt with the silver heart in the middle along with my white pants," Keira said. "You?"

"Nothing fancy," Trish replied. "Just a short white shirt, jeans and sneakers."

"Nothing extravagant for Rob?" Keira asked putting her heals on.

"Nah," Trish said laughing. "He hasn't done anything to deserve that."

"Ready?" Keira asked as she vacated the bathroom.

"Yes sir," Trish said and they left the hotel.

˜˜˜

It took Keira and Trish a little while to locate John's locker room but when they did they found John right away.

"Hey," he said smiling as soon as he spotted the two girls. "So pretty."

"Why thank you," Keira replied almost beaming.

"So are you coming out to the ring tonight?" John asked.

"Not tonight, the paper work's not done yet," Keira said. "But I will stay back here and watch."

"Deal," John said and kissed the top of her head. "I'll see the two of you later, I must be going."

"Bye," Keira said watching him leave.

˜˜˜

The girls watched the match from the back and at times Keira found it hard to watch. At the beginning John was getting the shit kicked out of him. He did a second wind however and ended up winning the match.

"My man is awesome," Keira said dancing around the locker room.

Trish watched her and began to dance along.

"Having fun?" Rob asked standing at the door.

"Yes we are," Trish said and hugged Keira. "We always have fun."

"What are you two doing in John's locker room anyways?" Rob asked confused. "I thought that Keira was seeing Randy."

"Was," Keira sang as she jumped up onto one of the many benches. "That's old news, I know manage Mr. Cena."

"Oh, _manage_," Rob said smiling and nodding at Keira. "I get your flow."

"There's nothing going on," Keira said to him.

"Yes there is," Rob said now with a colossal smile on his face. "John came in here practically glowing like four hours ago, and I couldn't figure it out at the beginning but now I know why."

"Don't you dare tell a soul," Keira said suddenly snapping out of her delighted mood.

"Don't worry," Rob said. "You can trust me."

"I trust you about as far as I can throw you," Keira said looking at him from top to bottom. "And I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't even be able to lift you up."

Rob gave her a little laugh. "Well the way I see it is that you have two options. You can either A) trust me, get along with me and I won't tell anyone or you can got with option B which is have me hate you and tell everyone and anyone that I choose and absolutely annihilate any chance that you still have of making it in this business."

"Something tells me that you won't live too long with option B," John said from behind Rob.

"Hey John, what's up?" Rob asked.

"I was about to ask you the same question," John said. "If I heard correctly, which I'm pretty sure I did, you just threatened Keira."

"No no no," Rob said smiling. "I was simply stating what other people will do."

"If?"

"If I don't admit something about the two of us being a couple," Keira explained.

"So tell him," John said wiping some of the sweat off of his forehead.

"There's nothing going on," Keira said to him.

"No, tell him the truth," John said to her.

"What?" Keira asked stunned.

"He's not going to tell anyone anyways," John said rolling his eyes. "He's too scared of what I'll do to him."

"I'm not scared of you," Rob said.

John rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm sure you're not."

"Would you two stop?" Keira asked. "Rob, John and I are a couple but we don't want anyone to know yet."

"So I'm in the loop?" Rob asked excited.

"I wouldn't go that far," John said. "Now if you three would excuse me I have to go and wash up and I'll see you guys later."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Keira said and wrapped one arm around John's neck.

"I don't think so," John said to her.

"What?" Keira asked confused for the second time in the previous ten minutes.

"I want you to stay here, we'll go out when I'm done here," he said and gently kissed her.

"Alright," Keira said smiling brightly.

"I'll be done in like ten minutes," John said.

"Congrats on tonight by the way," Keira said touching his chest. "You were astounding out there."

"Thanks," John said and kissed her again.

"We can't do this here," Keira said gently pushing him away. "I'll see you in a couple minutes. I'll wait for you in catering. I have to talk to some people anyways."

"Okay," John said and kissed her one last time.

"See ya," Keira said and waved with her back turned to him.

˜˜˜


	9. Ice Cream & Gummi Bears

Ice Cream & Gummi Bears

Keira walked into catering to find that it was completely stuffed. She looked around but couldn't find Randy anywhere.

"Hey Keira, nice shiner," Shannon Moore said to her.

"Thanks," Keira said.

Keira touched her eye which to even her was disgusting. The bruise was now various shades of black, blue, purple, green and yellow. The other thing that bothered Keira was that the size wasn't decreasing at all, it was still about an inch and a half in diameter and hurt like hell.

"Hey Shannon, have you seen Randy around tonight?" Keira asked.

"I don't think so," Shannon said slowly. He then turned to Rey. "Have you seen Randy?"

"Not tonight," Rey answered. "I saw him yesterday talking to a very disgruntled Vince."

"I can only imagine why," Keira said laughing.

It was funny. Even though that it had been Keira who had been hit with the sledge hammer she was the only one who seemed to be able to laugh at the whole ordeal.

"Shouldn't Randy be the last person that you talk to today?" Rey asked confused.

"He probably should be but he has some of my stuff and I want it back," Keira said.

"So you two are completely finished?" Rey asked.

"Yup," Keira said looking around. "Anyways, I gotta get a move on but if you see him tell him that I was looking for him."

"Yeah," Rey and Shannon said at the same time.

"Take care of yourself," Shannon said. "Lot's of ice."

"And painkillers," Keira joked. "I'll see you dudes around later."

"See ya," Rey said as he stared at the television with Shannon.

Keira walked out of the room frustrated that she was unable to find Randy.

"Hey bitch! Come here!" Trish yelled from down the hall.

"What the hell do you want?" Keira asked laughing.

"You wanna go to a club? Shake that groove thang that you keep talkin about?" Trish asked.

"Ah, not tonight Trishy," Keira said laughing. "I'm going out with a _doctor_ tonight."

"What kind of doctor?" Chris Jericho asked from behind.

"Nothing special," Keira said as she was caught completely off guard. "I gotta go though, I'll catch you guys later."

"Where are you staying tonight?" Trish yelled.

"A room with a bed!" Keira yelled over her shoulder. Then she turned around and looked at Trish. "I don't know, probably with you."

"I love America, two girls sharing a bed," Chris said trying to imagine it.

"That's gross," Trish said and slapped his chest. "That's like me thinking of two guys going at it, and believe me, I don't fancy having to picture that."

"Two guys is just plain disgusting," Chris said revolted. "Two girls? Well that should be mandatory. Wait, I take that back. I meant to say two hott girls in a bed along with me, should be mandatory."

"And why exactly would you want two girls when you can't even please one?" Trish asked.

"You seemed to enjoy some while you getting it," Chris said to her.

"What can I say?" Trish asked. "I'm just that good of an actress."

With that Trish walked away before Chris could think of something else to say to her.

˜˜˜

"Ready to go?" Keira asked slowly walking back into John's locker room.

"Yeah," John said looking around and then looking back at Keira. "Let's get going."

"So what exactly are we going to be doing?" Keira asked.

"No idea whatsoever," John said as they reached the parking lot. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit," she said as John opened the door for her. "You know any good places?"

"Probably one that you would like," he said pulling out of the parking lot.

"You were awesome tonight," Keira said looking at him.

"Thanks," John said to her. "You look awesome tonight."

"Thank you," Keira said looking out the window as the car started to slow down. "Is this it?"

"Yep," John answered as they both exited the car. "And the thing that I love about this place, no one knows who you are."

"Finally!" Keira said as they walked to the door together.

As soon as the two walked into the building Keira gave John a confused look.

"What?" He asked laughing.

"I thought you said that we were going out to eat," Keira said.

"Oh, about that, ya see, I ate dinner before so we're already onto dessert," John said to her. "And I figured that you would be interested in ice cream."

"You remembered that?" Keira asked laughing.

"I wouldn't forget," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

The two got their dishes of ice cream and found a cozy little booth in the back of the parlor.

After a little while of eating Keira looked at John who was already looking at her and smiling.

"What?" Keira asked uneasily with a nervous laugh.

"That's not the way that you eat Gummi bears," John said to her.

"There's a proper way?" Keira asked laughing.

"Where did you grow up girl?" John said rolling his eyes. "I'll show you the proper way."

"I'm flattered," Keira said moving over as John came and sat beside her.

"Okay, it's pretty easy, but you have to do it the right way," John said. "Are you willing to do anything for the Gummi bears?"

"I guess so," Keira said confused.

"We'll start out with an easy question. Which one is your favorite color?"

"The red ones of course," Keira said and this time she rolled her eyes.

"Smart-ass," John said laughing.

"Better than being a dumbass," Keira said smartly.

Okay," John said picking a red one up. "Open your mouth."

"Should I be worried?" Keira asked.

"Just trust me," he said.

"Alright," Keira said and opened her mouth.

"Now, close your lips around it but don't bite," John said to her. Keira did what she was told. "Now close your eyes." Keira closed her eyes.

Then John leaned in, pushed the Gummi bear Keira's mouth with his tongue and continued to kiss her.

When John pulled away Keira was dazed.

"Are you okay?" John asked smiling.

"We've got to do that more often," Keira said licking her top lip. "Good Gummi bear."

"Best I've ever had," John said and gingerly kissed her cheek.

The two continued to eat and talk until close to midnight when the owner of the ice cream parlor wanted to close down for the night.

"Wow, it's really nice out here," Keira said as they stepped outside.

"So do you remember where you're staying tonight?" John asked half-joking.

"Yes," Keira said as John slowly laced his fingers through hers. "I should probably let you get some sleep."

"You don't have to," John said pulling her closer. "We can just hang out for a little while, see the sights."

"Maybe some other time," Keira said as they continued to walk. "I'm pretty tired myself and I didn't even have a match or anything tonight."

"God you're lazy," John said laughing.

"So where's your hotel?" Keira asked.

"At the end of the street," John replied. "And yours?"

"Same," she replied.

"Well then, I guess I'll walk you to your room," John said and opened the front door for her.

"Thank you," Keira said and walking past him.

"What floor are you on?"

"Six, you?"

"Nine," John said.

"I wonder if Trish is back yet," Keira said as they stopped at her room. She opened the door and looked around. "Trish?" There was no response. "I'll take that as a no. Do you wanna come in for a little while?"

"Actually I should probably get some sleep," John said. "I have a house show in St. Paul and you know me, hate to disappoint my fans."

"Yeah, you're quite the man," Keira said looking at him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," John said to her.

"You know it," Keira said smiling.

"Oh come here, you know you want more," John said smiling and pulled her into an inviting hug. Keira let out a gentle sigh and rested her head on John's chest.

John slowly pulled away and tilted Keira's chin. Then he kissed her again.

Keira was absolutely amazed by the kiss and was didn't want it to end when she felt John's lips leave her own.

"Bye," John said.

"Bye," Keira said gave him a little wave.

When the door closed Keira fell against it.

"That was such a beautiful kiss!" Trish screamed. "I wanna go out with him! He looks like such an incredible kisser!"

"Oh he is," Keira said walking to the bed.

"So what'd you two do?" Trish asked leaping onto the bed beside her. "C'mon! Tell me all about it!"

"Were you watching us the entire time?" Keira asked.

"I had to," Trish said. "For your own well being."

"Glad to see you take such an interest," Keira said.

Keira described her night with John and then the girls went to sleep so that they could attend their house show the next night.

˜˜˜

"Wake up!" Keira heard someone scream.

Then the entire room started to shake. Keira let out a piercing scream.

"Calm down," Trish said falling to her knees beside her. "It was only me jumping on the bed."

"I hate you," Keira said and slapped her arm playfully.

"Don't slap me," Trish said and grabbed Keira's wrists.

Keira attempted a number of reversals but none of them proved to be successful because her legs were completely tangled in the blanket. Finally Keira managed to get free and started slapping Trish in the face.

"Hey!" Keira said and stopped play fighting. "Where'd you get this?" She asked and held up Trish's arm.

"My cat," Trish said.

"Oh, I didn't do that?" Keira asked.

"Nope," Trish answered.

"Okay," Keira said and let go of her. "I'm gonna go and wash up."

Trish burst out into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Keira asked coming out of the bathroom in only a towel.

"We're just fighting and then all of a sudden you're all concerned," Trish said still not able to breathe properly. "You're like a freakin' schitzo."

"I think that your insulting me," Keira said to her.

"Me? Never," Trish said laughing.

"I'm going to wash up," Keira said laughing.

˜˜˜

"Hey Trish!" Keira screamed. "Black or red?" Keira didn't get a response. "Trish! Black or red?"

There was still no response so Keira left the bathroom and walked into the main area.

"Oh my God!" Keira screamed when only John was in the hotel room.

Keira grabbed at the towel, the only article of clothing that was covering her body.

"I'm so sorry," John said standing up.

"It's alright," Keira said shakily. "I'm going to go and uh…put some clothes on."

Keira quickly ran back to the bathroom and got dressed in an extremely short and body-hugging black mid-drift shirt with long sleeves and a white zigzag that went across and black pants that were as low as they could possibly go. She threw her hair up and quickly put some make-up on and went back into the main area.

"Sorry about that," Keira said. "I didn't know that Trish let you in."

"It's cool," John said looking at her. "I actually came by to see if you wanted to go to lunch before our plane leaves."

"Yeah, sure," Keira said. "Just let me get my purse."

"Women and their purses," John said rolling his eyes.

"Let's get going then," Keira said as they walked out of the hotel room.

"Not yet," John said and quickly pushed her back inside the room.

"What was that for?" Keira asked once she had gotten herself composed again.

"Keibler," John said. "If you don't want anyone to know about us then you don't want Keibler to know."

"Point taken," Keira said.

"I didn't mean to push you like that," John said and wrapped his arms Keira. Her heart started to race when she felt his hands on the small of her back. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yeah," Keira managed to say.

"What's wrong?" He asked as his hands began to explore her back.

Keira cleared her throat and looked at John.

"Nothing's wrong," Keira said touching his chest.

"Do you wanna get going then?" John asked.

"Sure," Keira said snapping out of her trance.

˜˜˜

"So tell me about what happened after the whole towel incident," Trish asked engrossed.

"Okay, we were gonna go out for lunch but when we started to leave the room Stacy was right there, he pushed me back into the room, and then he held me close…"

"And then…" Trish asked interjecting.

"Well, let me tell you, I'm sure glad that women cannot get hard-ons because that would've been exceedingly awkward," Keira stated.

"How?" Trish asked. "He only held you."

"His hands were so close to my ass that it wasn't even funny," Keira said. "I don't remember ever being that turned on. Not even around Randy."

"Wow, you really have the hotts for him," Trish said.

"Well what about you? You've gotta like someone," Keira said to her.

"There's actually two people," Trish said to her. "And I don't know which one I want."

"Two, huh?" Keira said looking around to see if anyone was listening. "Spill."

"You obviously know about Rob," Trish said.

"Rob, as in RVD?" Keira asked.

"Who the hell else?" Trish asked laughing. "But, the other one isn't so palpable."

"Can I take a few guesses?" Keira asked.

"Be my guest," Trish said.

"Is it Shawn Michaels?"

"Nope."

"That Davairi dude?"

"How low do you think I am?" Trish asked appalled.

"Just wanted to see your reaction," Keira said laughing. "Umm…Shelton?"

"Nopers."

"Is it Shannon Moore?"

Trish shook her head.

"Rey Rey?"

"Too short."

"Eddie?"

Trish make a vomiting gesture.

"I don't know, I give up," Keira said.

"Chris Jericho," Trish said taking a sip of her drink while Keira started choking on hers.

Once she got her choking over and done with she looked at Trish.

"But you two used to be official, you told me once that you couldn't stand his guts," Keira said.

"Well apparently I can't stand living without them either," Trish said. "There's just something about him, it makes me all tingly inside."

"And Rob?"

"Rob, he's like, a dream that I never knew existed," Trish said.

"I really don't know what to tell you," Keira said looking around. "Do what your heart wants."

"Think I'd get in trouble for bigamy?"

"I can almost guarantee that you would," Keira said.

˜˜˜


	10. Explanations

Explanations

"You two ready to get going?" John asked the two women.

"Yep," Keira responded downing her drink.

"I hope you know that you don't have to come," John said to Keira. "You're not gonna have anything to do."

"I'll find something to do," Keira said to him.

"Or someone," Trish said laughing.

"You're really mature," John said sarcastically.

"That's what you love about me," Trish said dancing around the passageway.

"I would love you anyway," John said and picked Trish up.

Keira stopped in her tracks. Usually she would've found a scene like this to be hilarious but after what John had admitted the other night about Trish being the reason that he was suspended she just didn't feel right have the two of them so close all the time.

"Earth to Keira," Trish said waving her hand in front of Keira.

"What?" She asked snapping out of her reverie.

"We're boarding," Trish said smiling. "Something bothering you?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Keira said clearing her mind. "Just thinking."

"If you say so," Trish said as they boarded the plane.

"Where'd John go?" Keira asked looking around.

"He had to use the facilities," Trish answered.

"Stop trying to sound sophisticated, it just doesn't work for you blondes," Keira said smiling.

"Why do people constantly take shots at my intellect?" Trish asked.

"Because it's just so easy," Keira said as they sat down together.

"What's so easy?" John asked sitting next to Keira.

"Trish," Keira replied quickly.

"So I enjoy it, females can too," Trish said sticking her tongue out at Keira.

Keira laughed and rested her head on John's shoulder.

"Tired?" John asked.

"Yeah," Keira said closing her eyes.

John wrapped his arm around Keira's shoulders and kissed her forehead.

˜˜˜

"Do it properly this week, don't mess up again."

"I won't Vince, last time there were complications, this time there won't be."

"You'd better hope not because I usually don't give second chances. The only reason I'm doing this is because of who your father is."

˜˜˜

"Last week was completely off the hook," Keira said happily.

"It was," John agreed getting ready for his match.

"You beat Booker T and Charlie Haas," Keira said glowing. "Who are you facing tonight?"

"No idea," John replied. "But you're coming."

"Yes," Keira said jumping up and down. "Finally."

John shook his head and laughed. "And you can hire someone tomorrow do paperwork."

"No," Keira whined. "I'll do it as long as I get to come down to the ring with you for every match where I'm allowed."

"Deal," John said as they shook on it. "Let's get going."

"Alrighty," Keira said and cheerfully pranced out of the room.

John's music started and the crowd went wild but everyone appeared to be completely shocked to see that he was being accompanied to the ring by Keira Langdon.

The bell sounded and the ring announcer started.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from West Newberry, Massachusetts, accompanied to the ring by Keira Langdon, John Cena!"

Keira was getting ready to walk to the side of the ring when John offered her his hand and helped her up the steel steps. Then as Keira walked along the apron John slid into the ring, and opened the bottom two ropes for Keira.

"Thank you," Keira mouthed to John as he continued his entrance.

Then when he was done and his music ended he took his shirt and chain off and handed them to Keira.

"Do you want the jersey back?" Keira asked him.

"Why?" He asked her confused.

"I have an idea," she said smiling. "Nothing bad, it'll boost your fan base man, think about the children."

John just smiled. "Do as you want, manager."

"Thank you," she said as music started.

Both Keira and John were shocked when they noticed that the music belonged to Randy Orton.

"Making his way to the ring, from St. Louis, Missouri, accompanied to the ring by Stacy Keibler, Randy Orton!"

"What?" Both Keira and John asked each other.

"What's the matter Cena?" Randy asked. "Taking what I threw to the curb?"

"She dumped you man," John replied.

"And I ended up with something a lot hotter," Randy said referring to Stacy.

Keira was still in shock but was extremely annoyed when Stacy started making fun of the bruise that was still around Keira's eye.

"Girls you gotta get out of the ring," Nick Patrick said. "We have to get this started."

John held the ropes for Keira again while Randy let Stacy find her own way out of the ring.

When the match got underway both men were running high on adrenaline but Randy still had the early advantage over John. Finally John started to fight back, he gave Randy quite a few rights and then tried to Irish whip him into the ropes but Randy reversed it and threw John. Once John reached the ropes Stacy grabbed his leg causing him to hit the mat.

"C'mon ref!" Keira shouted from her side of the ring.

Stacy stuck her tongue out at Keira. However, despite all of Stacy's interference John managed to get himself back into the fight and surprise Randy with a School Boy Pin and win.

Keira started screaming jumping up and down excitedly. The referee raised John's hand and then John helped Keira into the ring again and she raised John's hand.

Then before Keira could realize what happened Stacy speared her from behind and Randy took John down.

"Hold her," Randy instructed Stacy.

"Don't worry about it," Stacy said as Keira continued to struggle.

"Let go of me!" Keira shrieked and started fighting harder.

"Oh quit it," Stacy said gave her an elbow to the back of her head.

Keira cried out in pain but John was out cold and couldn't help her.

Randy re-entered the ring and folded up a steel chair.

"Don't do it!" Keira screamed still fighting with Stacy.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time John," Randy said and he lifted the chair high over his head.

Randy began to lower the chair and Keira could take it anymore. She looked behind her and saw Stacy's evil grin and heard her laugh. Keira looked down and saw her hands around her own arms. Keira lowered her head and bit Stacy's arm as hard as she could. Stacy let go and Keira ran in front of John.

˜˜˜

The beeping was so loud. Keira wanted to break the alarm clock. Why was it set anyway? Was it even an alarm clock? Keira opened her eyes and looked around. Where the hell was she? Where was everyone? How did she get there?

Keira tried moving her arm but let out a shrill screech when she realized what she was hooked up to. She was in a hospital room. The beeping wasn't an alarm clock it was the machine that was used to take your pulse. But last time she was there Trish had been waiting for her to wake up. Where was Trish? Where was John? Where was everyone?

˜˜˜

Keira woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around and everything looked exactly like it had in her dream. Except that now the pain was real and it hurt tremendously.

Keira attempted to look around more but was stopped because the pain in her neck made her scream out.

"Whoa, calm down."

There was a familiar voice but Keira couldn't place it and to make matters worse she couldn't look at the person. Keira started to panic and cry.

"Shhh…" The voice said peacefully. "It's only me. It's John."

Keira stopped her mini panic attack.

"It's gonna be alright," John said and ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you gonna be okay for a minute while I go and get the doctor?"

Keira stopped crying and made an effort to nod.

"I'll take that as a yes," John said and got up.

He left for only a few short minutes and returned with a doctor.

"Good afternoon Ms. Langdon," the doctor greeted her. "Nice to see you awake again. How do you feel?"

"It hurts so much," Keira said quietly.

"I wouldn't doubt that," the doctor said looking at a chart. "Would you mind if I just took a look at your neck and head?"

"Not at all," Keira said trying to raise herself.

"Oh that won't be necessary," the doctor said and just quickly examined her neck from the position she was laying in. "Well you definitely won't be able to go back to work for quite some time. The only real thing that I can prescribe for you are painkillers, ice and a lot of bed rest." Then the doctor looked at John. "She's not allowed to do anything but rest for the next few weeks, she took one hell of a chair shot and it's actually quite amazing that nothing's broken. You're a lucky guy to have a woman do that for you."

John looked at Keira and smiled. He took her hand in his and gently massaged it.

"You can sign her out as soon as you want," the doctor said and left.

"You wanna get going soon or do you want to rest longer?" John asked.

"It hurts a lot," Keira said holding her neck.

"Well as soon as we get you to a hotel I'll give you tonnes of painkillers and ice," John said helping her.

"How I love painkillers," Keira said.

John just laughed and passed her her clothing.

"How close is our hotel?" Keira asked.

"Not that far," John said turning around so that Keira could have some privacy while she put her bra and shirt on. When she was done John looked at her neck. "You're gonna have another huge bruise."

"I hate bruises," Keira said. "They're so ugly."

"And still your beauty shines through," John said kissing her cheek.

Keira blushed.

"I wanna go to the hotel and sleep," Keira said as John picked up her bag. "I could have done that."

"But then I wouldn't feel masculine," John said.

"Oh, poor little body builder wouldn't feel masculine," Keira said laughing.

"What are you doing walking around?" Trish asked.

"I would give you a smart answer but I can't think of one," Keira said. "I'm free to go."

"Ah…" Trish said. "Well then I guess that I'll see you two later."

"Don't you wanna come with us?" Keira asked.

"Not really," Trish said laughing. "I'm gonna go and hang out with Rob and some of the other dudes."

"Don't have too much fun," Keira said winking at her.

"Oh believe me, I will," Trish said leaving.

"C'mon," John said, "you need some rest."

"Oh hey!" Trish said running back to Keira. "I saw Randy before and he told me to give you these."

Trish handed Keira a full bottle of pills.

"Thanks," Keira said and quickly put the pills in her pocket.

"What are those?" John asked.

"Oh just a prescription painkiller," Keira said.

˜˜˜

Once John and Keira got to the hotel John put Keira to bed and watched her sleep for a while. He felt completely responsible for what happened to her, for the second time. But it wasn't like he told her to do it, she did it herself.

John's head quickly shot up when he heard Keira whimper in pain. She had tried to roll over in her sleep but her neck didn't fully cooperate. John crawled on the bed and gently lifted her head up and helped her. Her eyes opened slightly and she smiled.

"You feeling alright?" John asked.

"I guess it could be worse," Keira said. "I wouldn't mind it if I had a bodyguard sleeping beside me."

"Would that be a crafty hint?" John asked.

"Just a request," she said.

"Well if you insist," John said rolling his eyes and laying down beside her. "Thank you."

"For what?" Keira asked.

"Saving my career for the second time this month," John said and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well since we're on that topic," Keira started, "why does Vince want you out so badly?"

John closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back. "Do we really have to have this conversation right now?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I say so," Keira said. "And I saved your career twice in the last month and I'm beginning to think that you owe me something."

"Alright," John said a little bothered.

"Spill."

"Remember when I told you about how I was suspended for so long and the reason was Trish?" John asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well, it happened at a club one night when Randy and I were innocently having a little fun with the women and we saw Vince and some of his 'business associates' having a drink. So we decided that we would eavesdrop just a little bit to see what they were talking about and if it had anything to do with the two of us," John started. "While we were listening in we heard Vince talking about Trish and how he thought that she was a whore and she would be a hot young girl to sleep with…"

"No wonder Linda left him," Keira said.

"There's more," John said.

"Go on," Keira said interested in what John had to say.

"We kept listening and he told this person that he was going to have Trish come to his office the next night and told her that she would be fired if she didn't do what he wanted," John said. "And he was listing off these sick and perverted things that he was going to make her do and personally I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone, even Stacy, never mind a good friend of mine like Trish."

"So?"

"So I kicked Vince's ass," John said. "And apparently while doing so I 'crossed the boss'."

"What an asshole," Keira said as a cold chill ran up her back.

"Yeah," John said caressed her back. "One reason why I don't like you being around him."

"I haven't been around him since I met you," Keira said perplexed.

"Hey, I told you that you caught my eye as soon as I saw you with Randy on television," John said defensively.

"You are a stalker," Keira said and playfully slapped his chest.

Instead of replying to the comment John leaned him and kissed her. She responded by kissing him back until she let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" John asked pulling away quickly.

"It hurts my neck to kiss you," Keira said saddened.

"It's alright," John said stroking her arm. "Do you want anything?"

"You," Keira said burrowing her head between John's neck and the pillows on the bed.

"Well I'm not going anywhere," John said running his fingers through her hair.


	11. Trying To Forget

Trying To Forget

"How could you have let go of her!" Randy yelled. "That's what you were supposed to do after I was done with John!"

"She bit me," Stacy said examining the spot on her arm where there were still teeth marks.

Randy looked at her in disbelief. "You got a little bite and you let go?"

"Well I'm sorry if we're all not as strong as you," Stacy said.

"I'm probably going to lose my job for this," Randy said as he paced the room. "I hope that you're happy."

"You're not going to lose your job," Stacy said walking up behind Randy and wrapping her arms around his midsection. "I'll _talk _ to Vince. We always have nice _conversations_."

"You'd do that for me?" Randy asked.

"Of course," Stacy said walking around him and then kissing him strongly.

˜˜˜

"How are you feeling?" John asked Keira on Wednesday, almost a week after the incident.

"A lot better," Keira said jumping up and down.

"That's good," John said kissing her. "So you're gonna be ready to come down to the ring with me tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Keira said. "But I have to get going, Trish and I are going out for massages."

"Have fun," John said and kissed her before she left.

˜˜˜

"Come in!" Vince yelled when there was a knock at his door.

"Hello Mr. McMahon," Stacy said in her most seductive voice as she walked into his office.

"Hello Ms. Keibler," Vince said happy to see her. "What would you like?"

"I actually came here to talk to you about Randy," Stacy said sitting down in one of the chairs across from Vince. She pulled her skirt up high enough to make him stare at her thigh.

"What about him?" Vince asked snapping out of his daydream.

"There was a tiny mistake last week on Smackdown! and I was wondering if maybe we could work something out?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know Stacy," Vince said studying her. "I can only give him so many chances."

"Would you like to give me a chance?" Stacy asked standing up and walking around the desk. She seductively sat down on the desk, this time pulling her skirt up even higher.

˜˜˜

"Keira," John said lightly shaking her shoulder. "You gotta wake up, our plane leaves pretty soon."

Keira rolled over with her eyes closed. "Just give me two more hours," she said cuddling with the pillows.

John laughed. It wasn't everyday when someone asked for just two more hours, it was usually five or ten minutes.

"If you say so," John said picking Keira up.

"What are you doing," Keira asked groggily.

"Making you more comfortable," John said putting her down in a bunch of a blankets.

"Aww…thank you babe," Keira said. Then John started to roll her up in the blankets. "What are you doing now?"

"Making sure that you don't move," John said wrapping her tightly and then walking away.

"Where are you going Cena?" Keira asked worried.

"To the bathroom," John said.

He was only in there for a brief time before the water started running and John came back out.

"I really don't like you right now," Keira said trying to get out of the predicament that John put her in.

"I find it quite amusing," John said sitting down in a chair and watching her struggle. He checked his watch a couple minutes later and then looked back at her. "Ready to get up yet?"

"Yes," Keira said laughing.

"Well alright," John said walking over to the bed and picking her up in the blankets.

He started to walk to the bathroom.

"John…"

"Time for your bath," John said and put her down in the water still wrapped in the towels.

The moment he put her down Keira let out a piercing scream and quickly got out of the blankets and the bath tub.

"I thought that you liked baths," John said as Keira gave him an evil look. "That's what you usually have every morning."

"That water…is freaking…ice cold!" Keira screamed.

"Hence the ice and cold water," John said laughing.

"I…so…h…hate…y…yo…you," Keira stuttered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Then go have an hot shower," John said leaving the bathroom. He chuckled to himself as he grabbed another cup of coffee.

Keira was irate. She looked around the washroom and found a hairdryer.

"Oh John," Keira called out sweetly.

"Yeah," John replied turning to look at her.

Keira threw the hairdryer at him and he ducked just in time and the hairdryer went crashing into the wall. John just laid on the floor while Keira slammed the bathroom door.

˜˜˜

An hour later John knocked on the bathroom door.

"Are you almost done in there?" He asked.

"One second," Keira said angrily.

"Oh c'mon," John said. "It was just a joke, get over it."

Keira walked out of the bathroom and quickly walked past him, dropped one of her bags on the floor beside the other ones, grabbed her jacket and purse and walked out the door.

"And I'm supposed to take everything?" John asked her.

"You're a smart one," Keira replied and kept walking.

John quickly gathered up all of their bags and met her at the elevators.

When it got there they were the only two on and Keira still wasn't talking, instead she chose to read some of the signs that were on the wall.

"Would you get over it?" John asked her.

Keira gave him the finger and he looked away. The moment he did Keira reached out and pressed the emergency stop button. Keira braced herself but John didn't have enough time to react and fell down.

"What the fuck girl?" John asked.

"It was just a joke, get over it," Keira said laughing.

"You're so funny," John said getting up.

"And I know it," Keira said smiling.

"It is so on," John said to her.

"You couldn't get me again if you tried," Keira challenged stepping out of the elevator and walking towards the parking lot.

She waited for John and then he quickly drove off to the airport.

˜˜˜

"What's on the agenda?" John asked her when they arrived at their destination.

"You have a house show in five hours," Keira said. "And then after that you have autographs for an hour and a half. So we can either go to the hotel and sleep or go out for lunch. It's up to you."

"Sleep," John said unlocking the rental car.

"On one condition," Keira said before they got into the car. "No baths when I first wake up."

"I don't know it I can agree to that," John said getting into the car.

"Oh you will," Keira said to him.

"Make me," John said driving down the street.

"Oh I will," Keira guaranteed. "I'll make you wish that you had never even uttered those words."

John laughed.

"What?" Keira asked.

"Utter," John said slapping the steering wheel.

"And you call Trish immature," Keira said rolling her eyes.

"My immaturity comes by choice," John said. "She never got the option."

˜˜˜

When the two arrived at the hotel they checked in and went to their room where John almost instantly fell asleep with Keira in his arms. She wasn't all that tired and just enjoyed watching him sleep.

He was so attractive. Keira took her index finger and lightly touched his bottom lip and then down to his Adam's apple. She let out a sigh and then let her hand rest on his muscular arm. She laid there for about another half an hour falling in and out of sleep when she got a horrendous idea. She just laughed at it first of all but after a little more thinking it through she began to like the idea.

She slowly got up without waking John and left the room for a few seconds.

"Whatcha up to?"

Keira stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Oh, Chris, you scared me," Keira said putting her hand on her chest and calming herself.

"Sorry about that," Chris said laughing. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Keira said. "Just came to get some ice, my neck is really acting up today."

"Alright, take care," Chris said walking away.

Keira quickly got the ice and went back to the hotel room. To her surprise John was still peacefully sleeping, for now. Keira went to the bathroom and added cold water to the ice. When she walked back to the bed she lifted up his pants and quickly dumped the all the ice and water on his crotch.

John jumped up yelling to find Keira nearly pissing her pants on the floor. She laughed even harder when she noticed him holding himself in pain. He laid down on the bed and started breathing deeply.

"That look was priceless!" Keira yelled still laughing.

John took his foot and pushed her over.

"That is not allowed," John said in pain.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't get a chance to go over the rule book," Keira said. "Tit for a tat."

˜˜˜

After autographs and lunch Keira and John were on their way to John's locker room when he stopped.

"What?" Keira asked.

"Nothing," John said looking down the hallway. "Just thinking."

"Well don't hurt anything," Keira said and then laughed, "that you haven't hurt today already."

"So clever," John said rolling his eyes.

"That I am," Keira said as she walked up to a door.

She started to open the door when something hit her in the side of the head.

"Ow!" Keira yelled and rubbed it off the side of her head.

It was icing. She looked back at John who was innocently standing beside on of the numerous catering tables. Keira looked at the floor and found a doughnut.

"A food fight John? Seriously?" Keira asked.

"Oh, is it above you?" John asked her.

"Yeah, but you're obviously below it," Keira said walking towards him.

She grabbed a doughnut and smashed it into his face.

"Bite me," Keira said walking away when something else hit her. "That's it Cena! You're going to get it!"

"Come get me," John said standing on one side of the table while Keira was on the other.

They threw their bags off to the side and stared at each other.

"You're on!" Keira said as they both started throwing food at each other.

The two were both completely covered when the door opened and Trish was standing there.

"And I'm the immature one?" She asked walking past them.

"Truce?" Keira asked crawling towards John.

"Truce," he said hugging her as they both fell to the floor. John looked around. "We are going to get in so much shit for this."

"It was well worth it," Keira said looking at the floor and the walls that were completely covered. "And this."

"And what?" John asked looking at her confused.

Keira didn't say a word. Instead she pulled a canned drink out from behind her back and opened it. The drink exploded all over John and he sat there looking at her. Then he walked over to the table, got a bottle of water and poured the entire thing on Keira.

"Thanks, it was getting hot in here," Keira said attempting to get up.

"What the hell have you two been up to?" Vince McMahon asked angrily as soon as they walked out of the hallway.

"There was a situation," John said trying to keep a straight face.

"Can you not take this job seriously Cena?" Vince yelled.

"Lighten up, would ya?" John asked giving him a smirk. "Go make out with some young woman who only likes your money."

"Keep walkin," Keira said and lightly pushed John.

"You better start to watch your back Cena," Vince warned. "You don't want to be suspended again."

"Ignore him," Keira said in John's ear. "He needs a reason to suspend you again, don't give him that reason."

John relaxed and let Keira lead the rest of the way to the locker room. Once they got there John sat down on the bench and Keira sat beside him. The two remained silent for quite some time until John looked at Keira.

"I think that you should wash up," he said laughing.

"Oh, ya think?" Keira asked laughing.

John wiped some of the icing off of her cheek and ate it.

"Umm…vanilla," John said and kissed her cheek. "You're very delicious."

"So are you," Keira said wrapping her arms around John's neck.

She loved the feel of his muscles. She felt completely dominated by him and she loved it. John lifted her into a sitting position on his lap and continued to kiss her furiously. He started kissing her neck and she began to run her hands all over his back and his chest. Keira threw her head back in pleasure but was immediately brought out of her ecstasy when she saw a flash. She pulled away from John and they both looked at the door where Stacy Keibler was standing.

"You should really do that somewhere where you won't get caught," Stacy said and skipped out of the room.

"I'm going to kill you!" Keira screamed and ran after Stacy.

"Calm down," John said when he caught up to Keira. "Don't worry about her."

"She's going to tell everyone," Keira said to John.

"So?" John asked. "Embarrassed?"

"No, that's not it," Keira said trying to think of the right words.

"It's alright, I know what you mean, you just want it to be us," John said.

"I don't want other people to know," Keira said hugging John.

"Then no one will know," John said. "Stacy's not that hard of a person to trick."

"What are you suggesting?" Keira asked.

"Don't worry about that yet," John said kissing her forehead. "All you have to is get the camera and I'll do the rest."

"Okay," Keira said. "Do you have a plan?"

˜˜˜

"So, I get to beat Stacy for a good cause?" Trish asked excited.

"Precisely," Keira said. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Trish said. "Let's get this show on the road."

˜˜˜


	12. Escape

Escape

"Stacy and Torrie are really going at it," Tazz said to Michael Cole. "Two of the best divas that the show has."

"That's right Tazz, these fans are sure getting their money's worth," Michael Cole agreed.

"And Stacy nails Torrie with a spinning heel kick, and the pin, Stacy's won!" Tazz said excited.

"She definitely deserves the victory," Michael Cole said as the fans screamed.

Stacy was enjoying her success when Carlito's music came on in. Carlito came out with a smile on his face and an apple in hand. Stacy was still shocked and confused when he entered the ring.

"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy," Carlito started, "you really don't want to be cool do you?"

"What?" Stacy asked mystified.

"You need Carlito's help more than anyone else in this business," Carlito said. "Let's take a look at some of the footage that Carlito has."

Stacy looked up at the big screen. She was completely shocked when she saw herself and Mr. McMahon kissing in his office.

"That is not cool," Carlito said laughing.

Right when Carlito finished Stacy was attacked from behind by Trish. Carlita watched curiously for a few moments and then raised the mic back up to his lips.

"Now that's cool," he said laughing.

˜˜˜

While Trish was busy keeping Stacy occupied Randy ran out of the locker room to go to her aid. As soon as Randy left the locker room Keira ran in and started rummaging through Stacy's belongings while John stood guard right outside of the door.

"I can't find it!" Keira yelled to John.

"Hurry up and find it then," John said to her.

Keira threw Stacy's things to the side and began going through Randy's.

"Found it!" Keira said and raced past John.

They quickly sprinted off. When they reached John's locker room Keira was almost hysterical with laughter.

"What should we do with it now?" John asked her.

"Look through it of course," Keira said turning the camera on.

John came to sit beside her as they flipped through the pictures. The first one that popped up was of the two of them.

"That's not that bad of a picture," John said laughing.

Keira gave him a look and continued to flip. She stopped immediately when she saw a picture of Randy and her. She remembered that picture perfectly and but she never did get to see it. Trish had taken it and then Randy took the camera. Randy had his arms around her from behind and his head was resting on her shoulder. They had both been so happy. That was before Vince McMahon had screwed up their relationship.

"You alright?" John asked her.

"What?" Keira asked. "Oh yeah, perfect."

She quickly shut the camera off and then looked at the clock.

"You're on in about five minutes," she said and loaded all of the pictures onto the memory card and took the card out of the camera. "I have to go replace this."

"I'll see you after my match," he said and kissed her forehead.

"You don't want me to come down with you?" Keira asked.

"I don't really think that you want to come," John said. "It's alright. I'll do okay without you for one match. Go to the hotel and get some rest."

"Okay," Keira said walking out of the dressing room looking at the camera. She wasn't watching where she was going and walked straight into John Bradshaw Layfeild. "Sorry about that."

"You better start watching where your going," JBL said.

"Well maybe if you quit putting on the pounds it would be easier for people to see the tiny crevasses that they could fit through while you're walking towards them," Keira said.

"Excuse me?" JBL asked. "I don't think that you know who you're talking to."

"I know damned well as to who I'm talking to," Keira replied. "Now leave me the hell alone."

"You really shouldn't run your mouth off to people that you don't know," JBL said. "It could get you into a lot of trouble."

"What are you gonna do? Sit on me?" Keira asked and then pushed past him.

She could tell that JBL was furious behind her. She also knew that people didn't talk that way to the self-made millionaire. Before she had another chance to think about it she was already at Stacy's locker room. She put the camera back into Randy's bag and left. When she turned the corner she ran right into Randy.

"I'm having the worst day ever," Keira said picking herself up off of the floor.

"Wanna talk about it?" Randy asked her.

"Yes, but with anyone else in the world besides you," Keira said and for the second time that day pushed past someone she didn't want to see.

"Hey! Keira!" Trish yelled.

Keira turned around to see a played out Trish. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah," Keira said. "What happened to you?"

"I jumped Stacy from behind, like we discussed, but then Carlito completely turned on me and chased me through the crowd, all the way here, after Randy came out," Trish explained. Then she looked confused. "Aren't you supposed to be with John right now?"

"He told me to just go to the hotel and get some shut eye, it's only a house show anyways," Keira said.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Trish asked. "You and John can barely keep your hands off one another and then the next second you don't want to be with him?"

"I saw something that I didn't expect to see," Keira said.

"What was it? Did John kiss another woman? I'll kick his ass!" Trish yelled.

"It was nothing that John did," Keira said. "When we snuck into the dressing room we found the camera and then it was my idea to go snooping through it. Well the picture that you took of Randy and me was still on it. You know, when we were still happy."

"Ah, I see," Trish said.

"I feel horrible now because now John thinks that he's only the rebound guy, but he's not, what I feel for John is real," Keira said.

"You'll both get over it," Trish said patting her on the back.

"And then on top of that I completely ran into Layfeild and Orton within ten minutes," Keira said. "It's the worst day ever!"

"Go sleep it off," Trish said laughing. "And believe me, you'll have days that are much worse."

"Geez thanks," Keira said walking away. "I'll see you later."

"For sure," Trish said walking in the opposite direction.

˜˜˜

When Keira awoke three hours later noticed that there were two strong arms around her. She turned around and saw John peacefully sleeping.

"John," Keira sang into his ear.

He moved slightly and moved back into a calm sleep.

"John," she sang again this time smoothly blowing into his ear.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Keira said softly.

"Sorry for what?" John asked.

"For acting the way I did earlier. You've gotta believe me when I tell you that I don't have any feelings for…"

Before she could finished John planted his lips on hers.

"I know that you don't," he said and smiled.

"Oh God," Keira said and buried her face in his chest.

"What?" John asked confused.

"I'm embarrassed," she said and looked at him. "I do this all the time! I make a big deal out of absolutely nothing at all!"

"I think I'll forgive you this time," John said running his fingers through her hair.

Keira kissed him hard and didn't pull away. He shared her passion and kissed her back in dramatic fashion. She rolled on top of him and let his hands search around her body. When she started to show signs of weakness John wrapped his arms around her body and rolled her onto the bottom. He continued to kiss her lips and slowly started to move down towards her neck. Keira was breathing heavily and letting the odd moan escape her lips. Every moan that left her mouth was like music to his ears. She felt his hand slowly make its way up her shirt and firmly hold onto her torso as she began to squirm in anticipation.

"Oh God John," Keira groaned and rubbed his shoulders.

John ripped Keira's shirt open and started kissing the tops of her breasts. He continued to caress her sides while she laid back on the bed. John quickly pulled his shirt over his head and Keira was quick to caress his chest when he came back up to her lips. Keira looked down at John's chest, even though she had seen his chest a ton of times it amazed her even more when he was on top of her. Their lips collided in a passionate kiss when there was a loud pounding on the door.

"Open up right this instant!" Vince McMahon yelled from the other side.

"Oh shit," John and Keira said at the same time.

"I got it," John said and hurried Keira into the bathroom. He calmly opened the door and looked at Vince. "How may I help you?"

"You're in trouble Cena," Vince said angrily. "How did you get that video tape?"

"I had nothing to do with that whole Carlito thing man," John said defensively. "You have to ask him where he got that video."

"I did," Vince said. "He said that he got it from you."

"Well I didn't have anything to do with that," John replied.

"Oh yes you do," Vince said. "I know that Stacy got a picture of the two of you being friendly and you two would do anything to keep Stacy in the ring and make Randy leave the locker room. So, how'd you get the video tape?"

John looked at him and smirked. "Why exactly would you be taping that in the first place? You some kind of sick freak that enjoys watching it over when you're all alone and horny in the middle of the night?" John asked.

"Cena, you're one smart comment away from being suspended again," Vince said getting more and more aggravated by the second. "Now where's the tape?"

"I don't know," John said.

Vince's face was red. "I knew that Randy was always going to become the better competitor the moment I met the two of you," Vince said. "No wonder I chose him over you."

John just looked at Vince.

"You'll regret this," Vince said and walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door after him.

After waiting for a few seconds John walked over and lightly tapped on the door.

"He's gone now."

Keira came out, now fully dressed.

"Well, that was a close one," Keira said laughing.

"You okay?" He asked while taking her into a tender hug.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said smiling.

"Let's get out of here," John said.

"Okay, where'd you wanna go?" Keira asked.

"Salt Lake City," John said.

"Umm…yeah, about that, it's over a thousand miles away!" Keira yelled.

"I know, that's what'll make it interesting," John said. "We can be alone together for three days. We won't have to worry about anyone."

"I don't know," Keira said slowly.

"C'mon, it's not like either of us have any obligations for the next three days anyways," John pleaded.

Keira looked around. "Alright, but I'm not sleeping in a car over night," she said.

"Deal," he said and picked her up. "Pack all your stuff together. I'll go get a car for a few days and we'll be ready to roll."

"I want a good car too!" Keira yelled out the door.

"I'm sure you do," Trish said from behind.

"Oh my God, you scared me," Keira said putting her hand on her chest. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Trying, not succeeding," Trish said walking into the room and sitting down on the bed. "So, what's happening?"

"Umm…apparently we're renting a car for three days and driving down to Salt Lake City," Keira explained.

"Aww…that's so romantic. Your idea?" Trish asked.

"Actually it was his," Keira said as she began to pack all of her things.

"It's no fair," Trish complained. "You get all the cute and sweet guys. I get the ugly and extremely rude."

"You'll find Mr. Perfect, it's not that hard," Keira said.

"Yeah, I suppose there are easier things I could try to do in the meantime. You know, like nailing Jello to a tree," Trish said laughing.

"Maybe it work a lot better if you weren't always so hard on yourself and the men around you," Keira said. "We'll go bar hopping when we're in Salt Lake."

"We'll see," Trish replied. "I feel like being depressed for a while."

"Well you're good at that," Keira said.

˜˜˜


	13. No One To Call My Own

No One To Call My Own

Keira sat outside with Trish, waiting for John to pull the car around.

"How can you leave me alone?" Trish whined. "I'm gonna be all alone."

"Go to a club, have a one night stand, and you'll feel much better in the morning," Keira said standing up when she saw John.

"Meh," Trish said standing up beside Keira. "I'll see you in a few days then."

"Quit acting like a little baby," Keira said laughing. "See you in salt Lake."

"If I make it there," Trish said still pouting.

Keira rolled her eyes and laughed. Then she gave Trish a hug.

"Bye," she said.

"Au revoir," Trish said waving as they drove off.

"Think she'll be okay?" Keira asked John.

"She'll be fine," John said laughing. "She does it every time she doesn't want to be alone."

"If you say so," Keira said and started flipping through the radio stations.

˜˜˜

Trish stood outside for a few moments and then looked back at the hotel. There had to be something interesting to do in there. She lazily walked up the steps when she heard some one call her name. When she turned around there was a twelve year old girl standing behind her with a piece of paper.

"Are you Trish Stratus?" The girl asked.

"Yes I am," Trish replied.

"Oh my God, you're my idol," the girl said.

Trish laughed. "Well thank you."

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course," Trish answered and took the piece of paper. "What's your name?"

"Caprice," she responded. "C-A-P-R-I-C-E."

"Alright," Trish said signing the paper. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much," Caprice said as she stared at the paper in disbelief. "I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

"You'll probably be better," Trish said laughing. "But thanks for the admiring comment. You made my day better."

"Well I gotta go, my dad gave me five minutes because he said that it probably wasn't you," the girl explained. "Wanna meet him?"

"Oh, I don't know," Trish said looking around. "I have to do some things yet today."

"Please," Caprice begged. "He's a huge fan of yours."

"Really?" Trish asked taken aback. This day was getting better by the minute. "Sure, why not? I love meeting my fans."

"Okay, come with me," Caprice said and took Trish's hand.

She led Trish across the lobby to a man sitting in a chair and talking on his cell phone.

"Daddy," Caprice said trying to get his attention.

When the man looked up his jaw dropped.

"Jay? I'm going to have to phone you back," the man said. He finished his conversation and stood up. "Well hello."

"Hi," Trish said smiling.

This man wasn't bad at all. He was about six feet tall, short brown hair, nice brown eyes, with a smile that could charm an entire room of people all at the same time. Trish quickly looked down at his hand. No ring. Hmm…interesting. The man was also dressed to kill. Nice business suit and cleanly shaven.

"I'm Blaine Cortez," the man said. "I see that you've already met my daughter Caprice. She has got to be your biggest fan."

"It's always nice to meet fans," Trish said. "She tells me that you are one of my fans as well."

Blaine looked down and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Trish said laughing nervously. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"It's alright," Blaine said looking at her again. "Are you free tonight? I mean you're probably not but I thought if you maybe wanna have dinner. Just the three of us."

"Actually, tonight is the first time in a long time where I don't have anything scheduled," Trish said. "It would be a pleasure if I could join you for dinner."

"Awesome," Caprice said dancing around. "My friends are not going to believe this."

Trish smiled at the young girl. "Do you have a specific restaurant that you would like to go to?" Trish asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Blaine said going through his wallet and pulling out a card and handing it to Trish. "It's called Gorgino's. They have the best itialian food. It's a great place. Very classy."

"Alright," Trish said smiling. "I'll meet you there around…"

"Nine should be fine," Blaine replied.

"Nine it is," Trish said. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Yes, I do have a meeting to get to," Blaine said looking at his watch. "It was very nice meeting you Ms. Stratus."

"It was nice to meet you too," Trish said.

"Bye," Caprice said and opened up her arms for a hug.

Trish knelt down and gave the little girl a hug.

Caprice gave another small wave and then the man and his daughter were gone.

"Aww…wasn't that sweet?" Chris Jericho asked from behind Trish.

"Oh screw off," Trish said walking towards the elevator.

"No, I'm serious," Chris said getting into the elevator with her.

Trish rolled her eyes and watched the numbers on the elevator tick by.

"We're over Chris, get over it," Trish said. "Remember? I left you for Christian. Or did that slip your memory?"

Chris shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Suddenly he didn't want to be in the small space with this woman anymore.

"Why exactly did you go to him?" Chris asked.

"I guess I needed something that you couldn't offer," Trish said as she stepped off the elevator.

"What the hell could you possibly need a creepy little bastard for?" Chris yelled as the elevator doors were closing.

Trish just kept walking, nothing Chris said was going to bother her today, not after Blaine Cortez.

Trish slipped the card into the door, danced inside and fell down onto the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and felt a weird feeling in her stomach. She knew exactly what that feeling was, excitement, exhilaration and anticipation. That was the exact same feeling that she had right before she dated Chris. But this time it was gonna be a guy that treated her properly.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. It was five o'clock. She could start getting ready.

˜˜˜

When Trish was finally done getting ready she looked at the clock. Right on time, eight thirty. She had heard of the restaurant before and she knew that it was a fair distance away. Before she left she looked at herself in the mirror. She liked what she saw. She chose a long black dress with elegant black heels. Then to add to the package she also wore a diamond necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet. To add to the effect she opted to wear her hair up. When she was satisfied she went downstairs where a taxi was waiting.

It was a peaceful ride to the restaurant. The lights of the city were glowing, something she always found to be absolutely astonishing.

As soon as they pulled up to the restaurant Trish saw Blaine standing by the entrance. He looked magnificent. Trish walked up to him and he pulled a single rose out from behind him.

"This is for you," he said and handed it to her.

"Aww…" Trish said smelling the rose. "Thank you." Then she looked around. "Where's Caprice?"

"She got sick about an hour ago, but I wouldn't think of standing you up," Blaine said. "Plus, Caprice wanted me to come."

"Well alright," Trish said. "I'm sure we'll have a nice evening."

"I guarantee it," Blaine said and motioned her inside.

Blaine walked straight past the sign that read 'Reservations are essential, please wait to be seated'.

"Umm…Blaine, I don't think you're supposed to just walk in," Trish said apprehensively.

"Oh, don't worry about it, they know me here," Blaine said linking his arm through hers. "We already have a table set up on the balcony."

Trish raised her eyebrows. She loved when a man was prepared. The restaurant was beautiful inside. It was two floors with the first floor being mostly for casual dining and the second floor was dimly lit for romantic evenings. Both floors also had outdoor dining.

Blaine led Trish to a secluded area of the restaurant, outside, on the balcony.

"We're all alone?" Trish asked.

"Yes," Blaine said pulling her chair out for her. "I thought that we could get to know each other better if we didn't have to worry about anyone else."

"So you set this in an hour?" Trish asked in awe. "Wow."

"I have my connections," he said smiling. "May I interest you in some wine?"

"Of course," Trish replied as Blaine poured the wine. "So what is it that you do for a living?"

"This," Blaine said motioning to the restaurant. "I own restaurants all over America and Canada."

"Really?" Trish asked. "Well, if I may say, this restaurant is amazing."

"Thank you very much," Blaine said sitting back down. "But you haven't even tried the best part. Our meals will be here shortly."

"You are good," Trish said taking a sip of her wine. When Trish put her glass down she noticed that Blaine was staring at her. "What?"

"You look gorgeous," he replied.

Trish looked down self-conscious. "Thank you."

The couple talked through out dinner and then through dessert. Trish was amazing at how well they got along. They shared all the same interests and dislikes.

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" Blaine asked after dinner.

"Sure," Trish replied as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Great, I know this stunning park. It's actually just down the street. Would you like me to show you?"

"Oh yes, please," Trish replied as they began walking. "So what happened to Caprice's mother?"

"She died of lung cancer, right after Caprice was born," Blaine explained. "It was a horrible tragedy."

"I'm so sorry," Trish said putting her hand on her chest.

"It's alright," Blaine said and linked his arm through hers for a second time. "After she passed away I vowed to give Caprice the best life that she could have."

"That's so sweet," Trish said and put her head on his shoulder. When they entered the park Trish stopped in shock. "This is breathtaking." She looked around at the dark green leaves on the trees mixed with the plush green grass and the thick tree trunks. There were hand crafted benches spaced out perfectly.

Blaine motioned her to one of the benches. "So tell me, how's life on the road?"

"Lonely," Trish said putting her head back on Blaine's shoulder. "Especially when you see a lot of other people with someone to hold and you have to constantly watch your exes with other people."

"I can imagine how that might feel," Blaine said rubbing her back.

Trish started to rub her hands on her arms to keep herself warm.

"Oh darling, here, have my jacket," Blaine said offering his jacket to her.

She quickly slipped it on over her shoulders and felt instantly warmer.

"We should go back if you're chilly."

"Alright," Trish said standing up.

When the two returned to the restaurant there was a limo waiting. Blaine held the door open while Trish got in and then he entered. They told the limo driver which hotel she was staying at and the driver started on his way.

"Tonight was lovely," Trish said.

"Well I'm glad that you had a good time," Blaine replied. "Perhaps we can do something tomorrow night?"

"I think that I could arrange something," Trish said smiling. "What would you like to do?"

"Nothing special," Blaine replied. "Something relaxing. How about I just come over to your hotel room and we watch some movies?"

"Sounds good," Trish said.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the limo stopped. Blaine opened the door, got out and then helped Trish out. They linked arms and then got into the elevator. Trish pushed the button and they began to make their ascent to the fourteenth floor. When they got out Trish stopped at the first door and looked Blaine.

"I truly had a lovely time tonight," Trish said.

"I did too," Blaine said.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow night then," she said looking at the card in her hand.

"I guess so," Blaine said slowly.

Then Blaine moved in for the kiss and Trish didn't hesitate. The kiss was pretty passionate for it being their first. When Trish pulled away she smiled.

"Bye," she said and slipped the card into the door.

"Bye," he said and got into the elevator.

As soon as Trish got into the room she did a little dance. That went so much better than what she had planned. And he was going to come over tomorrow.

˜˜˜

"Yum…you have got to try this," Keira said putting the burger in front of John so he could take a bite.

"That's good," he agreed.

She put the burger down and looked at him.

"Tell me something that I don't know about you," she said curling up on the seat.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Like what? Like anything man," Keira said laughing. "There's gotta be something that I don't know about you. I know, how many siblings do you have?"

"Four brothers, Stephen, Dan, Matt and Sean," he replied.

"Interesting," Keira said. "Are any of them hotter than you?"

John looked at her. "How many more stupid questions?"

"I don't know," Keira said. "How much longer until we stop?"

"About an hour," John replied.

"Sweet," she said putting her feet up on the dash. "Are you glad that we're away from everyone?"

"Oh yeah," John said. "Particularly Vince."

Keira laughed. "He is going to be so pissed when he realizes that we're not there."

˜˜˜


	14. Rough Times

**Warning: Some scenes in this chapter are very graphic and are not suitable for all ages. **

**They were not created to offend anyone and I am terribly sorry if they do so.**

* * *

Rough Times

Trish woke up that evening to the pounding of a door, it wasn't her door but she could tell that it was close by. She looked at her bedside clock and it two in the morning. The last thing that she needed was this maniac running around, banging on doors the entire night. So she grabbed her robe and threw open her door. Just before she began to yell the man turned around.

"Mr. McMahon?" Trish asked in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Where are Keira and John?" Vince asked angrily.

"Probably a third of the way to Salt Lake by now," Trish replied.

"They went to Salt Lake early?" Vince asked getting more and more irritated.

"Yeah," Trish managed to squeak out.

"God Dammit!" Vince yelled.

Trish was really beginning to regret opening her door. But felt a little bit better once she watched Vince storm off, down the hall, probably to Stacy's room.

˜˜˜

"Finally!" Keira yelled. "A room that doesn't move!"

"Okay, so I lied," John said laying down on the bed.

"Half an hour to three hours is a bit of a difference," Keira said stretching.

"What does it matter to you? You were sleeping," John said loosening his pants and removing his shirt.

"Are you tired?" Keira asked.

"Overtired," John replied with his eyes shut.

He felt Keira on the bed but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Johnny…" Keira whispered into his ear.

When John opened his eyes he saw Keira on top of him with a knee on each side of his body.

"That's a nice surprise," John said reaching up to kiss her.

Keira slowly moved closer to him until their bodies were pressed together. John held her tight as he kissed her feverishly. Keira quickly tore her lips of his and moved down his body. She stopped briefly on his neck and then continued to his chest. By this time John's hands were fixed firmly on her hips and he was letting moans breakout of his mouth. He watched as Keira teased and taunted him by slowly moving lower and lower.

Then he roughly pulled her back up to his lips and held her tight against his body. Keira felt his hand feel it's way around until it found it's destination on her ass. She jumped quickly but settled down when he relaxed his grip. This time it was John who left Keira's lips to move to her neck. Keira was breathing deeply when John started to suck and bite her neckline. Every breath that Keira took just made him more boisterous. As soon as Keira couldn't take it anymore she forcefully pushed John back against the bed. She ran her fingers through her hair and wiped the sweat, that had collected, off of her forehead. Keira waited until her and John's breathing returned to normal and he had found a way around his stimulation before she got off of his lap.

They laid on the bed for a few seconds before Keira fell asleep in John's arms.

˜˜˜

Trish woke up with a smile on her face. The whole night she had dreamt of Blaine and how gorgeous he was. But she didn't have time to let her mind wander on the subject. She had an autograph signing in two hours and she had already woken up late.

˜˜˜

"Keer…" John said gently in Keira's ear.

She moved sleepily and stroked the side of the pillow before allowing herself to quickly go back into a deep sleep. John let out a quiet laugh before kissing the back of her bare shoulder, caressing her side and whispering in her ear again. This time she gave him a little groan, turned around with her eyes closed, found an opening between his shoulder and neck and nestled her head in.

John kissed the top of her head and laughed again.

"C'mon," John said shaking her shoulder tenderly.

"Not today," Keira said yawning. "I'm too tired."

"Want fifteen more minutes?" John asked her.

"Yeah," she said groggily.

"Gonna open your eyes sometime today?" John asked kissing her forehead.

She shook her head no but half way through she was already fast asleep.

John got out of the bed and went to have his shower.

˜˜˜

Trish got back early from her autograph signing and started to clean up the hotel room. There wasn't all that much to clean, the maids had done most of it but she did what she could and then she cleaned herself up.

She was dancing around the hotel room singing when she heard a knock at the door. She cleared her throat, checked herself once more and then went to the door.

"Hello darling," Blaine said when he saw her.

"Hi," Trish said motioning him in.

Trish and Blaine talked for hours before they decided to put a movie on. He had suggested a romantic comedy to keep the mood a light one. So as she put it in Blaine dimmed the lights. When Trish sat down on the couch Blaine sat down right beside her and slid his arm around her shoulders.

Before the movie even started Blaine kissed Trish's cheek. When she turned to look at him his lips covered hers. Trish gave in instantly. She quickly found Blaine on top of her roughly kissing her lips. She usually liked a man to be sweet and sensitive but this was kind of a turn on. He was a powerful man and he knew what he wanted.

Trish was trying to keep up with the man's power when she felt his hand on her breast. She was breathing heavily when he left her lips and began biting and sucking her neck. Then she let out a partial scream and partial moan as he squeezed her breast as hard as he could. He seemed to enjoy all the pleasurable noises that she was making so she continued to please him but they were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"I'm going to have to take this," he said getting off of her.

"Okay," she said calming down. "I'll go slip into something more comfortable."

"Alright," he said kissing her cheek. "I'll just be outside."

Trish quickly changed into something much more provocative. Then she put on a tiny robe and walked out into the main area of the hotel room. She stopped when she heard Blaine's voice outside.

"Yes love, I'll be home in a couple days," Blaine said over the phone. "Caprice? She's with a babysitter, holding one of her temper tantrums every time I see her because I wouldn't let her go to dinner with a famous person. I'm actually at a get together right now for one of the restaurant's advertisers. Alright, I love you too."

Trish was utterly shocked. She used the wall to help her stand. When Blaine re-entered the room Trish stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked walking toward her.

"I think that you should leave," Trish said shakily.

"Why? Is something the matter?" Blaine asked.

"Get out now!" Trish yelled walking backwards.

"I really don't know what's wrong with you," Blaine said.

"You're married you sick fuck!" Trish yelled. "And you used your child to get me!"

"Minor complications," Blaine said waving it off. "Shall we get back to our evening?"

Trish's eyes were wide and filled with fear. She continued to walk backwards until she hit the wall which startled her. Blaine grabbed her arms and held them roughly behind her.

He nuzzled his nose in her ear as she resisted him.

"I love it when the women struggle," he said and kissed her ear.

Trish felt her knees buckle as he moved in to kiss her. But right before he did her wrestling instincts kicked in and she head butted Blaine as hard as she could. But became horrified when an evil look came over the once sweet man.

"You think that you're tough?" He asked shaking her shoulders.

"Let go of me!" Trish yelled.

Blaine back handed her across the room in response to her screams. Trish fell to the floor and let a few whimpers of pain out.

"Shut up!" Blaine yelled and kicked her side.

She screamed in pain and then tried to move as he got down on his knees beside her. He quickly caught her and untied her robe.

"Get out!" Trish screamed still trying to defend herself.

"I said shut up!" Blaine yelled and backhanded her again. This time her head hit the floor.

When he opened her robe he looked at her body.

"Oh my," he said touching her all over. "This could have been a fun evening if only you cooperated."

She tried to move but couldn't.

"Most of the women who I sleep with don't buy lingerie either," he said touching her again. "And black is my favorite color of lingerie."

When he moved to begin to undress her Trish reached up and pushed him backwards into the mini bar. When he hit it most of the bottles fell and broke.

"You dumb bitch!" Blaine yelled catching Trish and throwing her into the arm of the couch.

He knelt down beside her as she let out three separate screams. He slapped her after the third scream, then he grabbed her shoulders and repeatedly threw her head back and forth, hitting floor every time it went back. He stopped when he realized that she wasn't moving.

"Finally," he said letting go of her.

He scooped her up off of the floor, carried her to the bed, laid her down the way he preferred and then he began kissing the limp body.

Then there was a knock at the door. Blaine remained completely silent and the person left. He realized that he would have to work much faster to he began to undress her but was stopped when the door came crashing down.

The man lunged at Blaine, throwing him off of the bed and kicked him over and over again. When he was sure that Blaine wouldn't be a problem he wrapped Trish up in a blanket, carried her down the hall to his room and laid her down in the bed.

He watched and waited for some sort of movement but couldn't see any.

˜˜˜

* * *

**Once again, sorry if this offended anyone in anyway.**

**Quick thanks to all of you who have reviewed throughout the life of this story and even those of you whohave just started. It is well appreciated. I love getting reviews and I will try to get around to reviewing yours!**

**Katie**


	15. Blur

Blur

"She's not picking up," Keira said putting her cell phone down on the dash.

"She probably just went out with a couple people," John said pulling onto the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" Keira asked.

"Get out," John said as he was getting out of the car.

"Alrighty then," Keira said slowly getting out of the car.

"Come here," he said turning her around to face him.

"What?" She asked as he picked her up underneath the car and lifted her up onto the top of the car. She laughed and then watched him hoist himself up. "What are we doing?"

"Look," John said pointing up.

"Oh wow," Keira said wide eyed. "It's been forever since I saw a sky full of stars."

"It's a sight," John said putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead.

She rested her head on his shoulder and the two sat together for half an hour.

"We have to get going," John said getting off of the car and helping her down.

"How much longer?" Keira asked.

"Not much," he said starting the car up again.

˜˜˜

When they reached the next town Keira had already been sleeping for over twenty minutes. John searched through the street signs until he found Franker Street. He slowly pulled into the third driveway and cut the engine.

"Keira," John said stroking her cheek with a finger.

"Yeah?" She asked half asleep.

"We're here," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Already?" She asked almost shocked.

"Yeah," he replied.

She looked around and saw a house.

"Where exactly are we?" Keira asked rubbing her eyes.

"It's a bed and breakfast," John said to her. "I figured that you were probably sick of staying at hotels."

"Interesting," she said and opened the car door. "It's nice. Are you sure that these people are still awake?"

"Yes, I phoned this afternoon and asked if they wouldn't mind staying up a little later than usual," John said popping the trunk.

"I see," Keira said still trying to wake up. She walked around to the back of the car to help John.

"It's alright, I got it," he said closing the trunk.

"Okay," Keira said yawning and rubbing her right eye.

When they walked in the woman gave them no trouble and her husband helped John with the bags.

When the two hosts left for bed John wrapped his arms around Keira.

"Like it?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," Keira said kissing him.

John gently picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her softly as he laid her on the bed.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked her.

"Anything," she said staring into his eyes.

"I love you," he said.

Keira stared at him in shock and then covered her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes.

"What?" He asked a little uncomfortable.

"I just wasn't expecting that," she said fanning her face and wiping her eyes. "I love you too."

He smiled and laughed.

"That went different for you, didn't it?" She asked laughing.

"A little bit," he said kissing her. "But I liked this way better."

John kissed her once more and then got up.

"Where you going lover boy?" Keira asked propping herself up on her elbows.

He didn't answer, instead he shut the lights off, hit another switch and laid down beside her again. He kissed her gently and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Soon he was laying on top of her and a faint glow was coming from the opposite side of the room.

Keira pulled away from John to look and she saw a fireplace with a warm fire burning.

"Aww…" Keira said and kissed John. "You're the perfect guy."

"I try to impress," he said kissing her.

This time it was John who pulled away to pull his shirt off quickly. He dropped it at the foot and the bed and continued to kiss her. After a few minutes he began to make his way down her neck and to her chest where she quickly took her shirt off for him and threw it as far as she could.

He smiled and began to work as she moaned in pleasure. Then he moved past her chest and looked at up her while he kissed her abdomen. He worked his way down to where her jeans were and looked back up at her. She nodded in approval as he slowly unfastened her pants and continued to undress her.

As he caressed her sides she started to fidget so he quickly let his lips find her hers again. Then he pulled away and looked at her body.

"John…" Keira whimpered.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Don't stare at me," she said pulling him back up to where she could kiss him but he pulled away.

"Why not?" John said touching her stomach.

"Because I get embarrassed really easily," she said stroking his arm.

"Baby, believe me, you ain't got anything to be shy about," he said and kissed her once again.

As he kissed her he managed to find a way to undo his jeans and push them off. She was surprised at how gentle he was being with her. It was almost as if he was treating her as if she was extremely delicate. But she loved to see his softer side and he was definitely showing it to her tonight.

When they were both fully undressed John looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked as his breathing began to deepen.

She nodded a bit shakily. "Yeah," she finally said as his lips met hers.

She squirmed a little at first but then started to enjoy the moment. She had finally found a man who made her feel like a goddess, one that was gentle with her and made sure that her needs came first.

When he was finished he slowly lowered himself onto her. They listened to each other breathing for a few minutes before he kissed her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

He carefully rolled off of her, moved onto his side and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her ear and then whispered that he loved her.

"I love you too," she whispered and buried her head in his shoulder.

He leisurely pulled the covers up around her and then covered himself. She made her way over to him and let her head rest on his chest and shoulder. He ran his fingers through her hair a few times and kissed her forehead. Before he knew it she was fast asleep. He just laid there watching her breathe and stroking her back. Eventually he drifted off with her in his arms.

˜˜˜

Trish moved around, she had terrible pains in her neck, legs, and arms. When she rolled over in the bed her head felt like it was going to explode. She shrieked in pain and was surprised when somebody answered.

"Oh God, you're awake," the voice said.

Trish couldn't manage to open her eyes. The light was too bright, if there was light. The pounding in the back of her head was excruciating and almost unbearable. She couldn't make out the voice. Was it a voice? It sounded muffled and far away.

She wrapped her arms around her head to make it stop spinning but the harder she tried the faster the spinning became. She screamed again but stopped midway through when it increased the throbbing.

She felt hands on her. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was being with Blaine. Blaine? What had happened with Blaine? Then she remembered and she blindly threw her hands in the general direction of where the body was standing.

"Trish!" The voice yelled. "It's alright! It's only me!"

"Stop yelling!" She screeched as loud as she could, holding her head in her hands. "Don't touch me!"

The pain was too much for her to handle. Her body starting to rebel. It wanted help, it wasn't going to be able to fix itself. Before she knew it she was vomiting at an uncontrollable rate. Now there was pain in her throat and it burnt.

She couldn't catch her breath and soon she began to choke. She was freaking out and she still couldn't open her eyes.

"Help! Someone! I need help!" She heard the voice yelled.

Soon she was being picked up and someone was doing something to her. She wanted to fight against the people but she didn't even have the strength to hold her own head up anymore.

Then everything was a blur and before she knew it everything was gone.

˜˜˜


	16. Secrets

Secrets

Keira awoke the next morning to find John still asleep. When her eyes saw his chest rising and falling she smiled and remembered the night before.

She kissed his chest and rubbed his abdomen in hopes of waking him up. He stirred a little and then pulled her closer to him. After a few minutes his eyes finally opened.

"Hey," he said drowsily. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep any longer," she said hugging his midsection.

"Come here," John said raising her up and kissing her strongly. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore," she replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said beaming.

"Go wash up," Keira said laughing and pushing him away.

"Okay," he said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Put some clothes on," Keira laughed.

"Well if you think that it's a good idea," he said getting dressed and then leaving the room.

˜˜˜

Trish opened her eyes and looked around the room. She didn't recognize anything. And this room was also way too bright. But soon the light faded and she was able to open her eyes.

"Well good afternoon Ms. Stratus," the doctor said.

"Hi," Trish agitatedly.

The two briefly spoke about what had happened in the past forty-eight hours and then the doctor asked a question that Trish wasn't expecting.

"Would you like to see the man that brought you here?" He asked.

"He's here?" Trish asked in a panicked voice.

"Yes, he's been here for just about fifteen hours now, asking the nurses if you were alright every ten minutes," the doctor said laughing.

Trish thought about her two options.

"I guess so," she replied.

The doctor called a nurse, said something to her, the nurse laughed and walked away. As the doctor and Trish waited in the room then doctor quickly read over her chart once more. Soon after there was a knock at the door. Trish's head snapped around. She couldn't believe who she saw.

˜˜˜

Keira and John ended up leaving close to noon because the owners insisted that they had a home cooked meal.

"Four hours left," John said as Keira was flipping through cds.

"Aww…I don't want this to end," Keira complained. "This was like the best road trip ever."

"I thought so as well," he said smiling.

"You just liked getting laid," Keira said choosing a cd.

"Not true," John said.

"I know," Keira said kissing his cheek. "But since we're on the home stretch…"

Keira turned the speakers as loud as she could, pumped up the bass and put the top down. She let out a squeal of joy, threw her arms up in the air and started singing to the music.

"There's my party girl!" John yelled to her.

˜˜˜

Trish starred in shock at the blond man who stood in the doorway.

"You?" Trish asked stunned.

"Who were you expecting?" Chris Jericho asked from the doorway.

"Not you," Trish said now puzzled.

"Why not me?" Chris asked sitting on the chair beside the bed.

"You're…you're just not the rescuing type," Trish replied.

˜˜˜

When Keira and John finally reached Salt Lake City Keira was still singing and entertaining John while he was driving.

"We're here," he said pulling into a hotel's parking lot.

"But I'm not done my rendition of Disco Inferno," Keira complained.

"Thank God for that much," John said laughing as he received a punch to the arm. "Oh the pain."

"Don't make fun of my punches," Keira said.

"Is that your mad face?" John asked as he shut the car off.

"Yes," Keira replied sharply sitting in the car with her arms crossed in front of her chest and her bottom lip sticking out.

John got out of the car, walked around to her side and opened the door. She didn't move so John leaned across her and unfastened her seatbelt. Then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Keira screamed and then burst into fits of giggles. He put her down and then kissed her.

"Go check in," John said and gave her a little shove.

"But I don't wanna…" Keira complained the entire way to the entrance.

After Keira had checked in she began to walk away but then stopped. She turned around and looked at the person behind the desk.

"Did Trish Stratus check in yet?" Keira asked.

The woman looked on her computer and shook her head.

"No, she did not."

"Alright, thanks," Keira replied and tapped the desk a few times trying to clear her head. Then she walked away.

˜˜˜

"What do you mean, not the rescuing type?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Trish said looking at him. "But thank you."

"Don' t thank me," Chris said leaning back in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better now that I've got an IV," Trish joked.

"I meant emotionally," he responded.

"Been better," Trish nodded. "But I'll get through it."

"I know you will," he said smiling. "You were always a strong one."

"How did you know?" Trish asked as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"I saw him going into your room once, and I got jealous," he admitted. "So I was thinking about disturbing the two of you. But then I decided against it. I was walking away when I heard you scream and then I heard a number of other things and I was worried about you."

"I can't thank you enough," Trish said trying to smile. She stopped when he cracked lip reopened. She grabbed it and moaned.

"It's okay," Chris said sitting down on the bed beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

Trish buried her head in his chest and cried. He tightened his hold on her just enough for her to feel secure and then he kissed the top of her head.

"No one's gonna hurt you ever again," Chris said running his fingers through her hair. "I'll make sure of it."

Trish cried as hard as she could for close to ten minutes before she regained her composure.

"Sorry," she said still breathing deeply. "I'm acting like a baby."

"What?" Chris asked. "I don't think that you could be doing any better."

"Oh yeah, and crying is going to make everything better," Trish said wiping her eyes with the tissue that Chris gave her.

"If it makes you feel any better I kicked the shit out of the guy that did this to you," Chris said to her. "They took him to a different hospital though. Apparently I broke four of his ribs."

Trish tried to smile.

"And do you know why?" Chris asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I saw how much you were suffering, and it hurt me," Chris said taking her hand. "That's how much power you have over me."

"What if he sues you? Or you're charged with assault?" Trish asked.

"He won't do it," Chris replied shaking his head. "Because then he would have to admit what he did to you and incriminate himself."

"Did he 'do' anything?" Trish asked

"No, I don't think so," Chris said and kissed her hand. "But you're in good hands now."

"Oh God," Trish said. "I have to be in Salt Lake tonight."

"Don't worry, I called Vince for you and he gave you two weeks off," Chris said.

"Chris," Trish said looking down.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," Trish said.

"I won't," Chris answered.

"Not even John and Keira," Trish said firmly.

˜˜˜

"What do you mean she hasn't checked in yet?" Keira asked the receptionist. "She was supposed to be here three hours ago."

"Well I'm not lying to you ma'am," the receptionist said trying to remain calm.

"God…" Keira whined.

She pulled her cell out and called Trish. There was no answer yet again. So she got into the elevator, got up to her floor and tried another time. When she looked up she saw Randy.

"Hey," he said casually and walked past her.

"Randy," Keira said turning around. "Have you seen Trish?"

"Not lately, no," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her for three days now," Keira said looking down at the phone. "And she hasn't checked in yet."

"She'll probably be here in a while," Randy said.

"Hope so," Keira replied.

Then there was an awkward silence.

"Pretty cold out there," Keira said after a while.

"Yeah," Randy replied. "It'll probably start snowing in the next couple days."

"Probably," Keira said. "I guess I'll see you around."

"See ya," Randy said and they both turned around and walked in their own directions.

˜˜˜

Chris sat in the hard hospital chair as Trish slept. He hadn't left her side in almost three hours now. He was exhausted and was in desperate need of sleep. Every time Trish moved in the slightest he jumped to make sure she was alright. Then she opened her eyes to notice that his were closed. He was sleeping upright in the hard chair. She smiled and closed her eyes.

˜˜˜

Keira stood on the balcony and looked at the people that were walking by underneath.

"What's up?" John asked coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"She's still not here," Keira said.

"I wouldn't worry about her," John said pulling her closer to himself. "She's a big girl."

"I'm gonna go and talk to Vince," Keira said shrugging John off.

She left the room quickly with John wondering what had just happened.

˜˜˜

Keira walked down the hallway and knocked on Vince's door.

Stacy opened the door and walked out. Then Vince came to the door.

"How may I help you Ms. Langdon?" Vince asked with a sick smile on his face.

"Do you know where Trish is?" Keira asked disgusted.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me?"

"Nope," Vince answered.

"Why not?" Keira asked frustrated.

"Because she didn't tell me to tell you," Vince replied. "I am not allowed to disclose information such as that without permission."

"Oh c'mon," Keira said. "Why wouldn't she want me to know?"

"Why don't you know?" Vince asked.

Keira let out a tiny scream and slammed her foot on the floor.

"Screw you!" She yelled and stormed off.

"Too late," Vince said smiling and going back into his own room.

˜˜˜

Trish opened her eyes to see that Chris was now awake as well.

"You're looking better this morning," Chris said to her.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure I'm looking lovely," she said smiling.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Actually I am," she said pleased.

"That's good," the nurse said coming in with a tray. She turned to Chris. "Would you like anything hun?"

Chris laughed. "No it's okay," he said.

"That's nonsense," Trish said. "He'll have something whether he likes it or not."

The nurse laughed. "Alright, I'll be back in a few minutes, I have a few other rooms to serve first."

"No rush," Chris replied.

When the nurse left Chris had a look of excitement on his face.

"What?" Trish asked while she was eating.

"The doctor said that you can check out in a few hours," he said.

"Really?" Trish asked happily.

"Yeah," Chris confirmed.

Then her face dropped.

"What?" He asked concerned.

"I don't wanna be alone," Trish answered.

"You don't have to be," Chris said. "I'll stay with you."

"You can't, you have a career to think about," Trish said.

"No, I'm on vacation for the next two weeks," Chris said. "I've had these two weeks off for months now."

A smile started to form on Trish's face. "But I'm sure that the last thing that you want to happen is having to baby-sit for your entire vacation."

"Trish, you are the last person who would let any person baby-sit them," Chris said laughing. "We'll just hang out for a few days, have some fun."

"Have fun with your ex?" Trish asked.

"Quit fighting with me," Chris said laughing. "I'm gonna go to the hotel for a few minutes, get both of our stuff, come back here, get you ready, and then we'll catch a flight to Winnipeg."

"You're finally letting me see your house?" Trish asked.

"Yes Stratus," Chris said rolling his eyes. "I'll be back in about half an hour." Then, without thinking, he leaned over the bed and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

˜˜˜

Trish finished getting dressed and walked out of the bathroom.

"That feels so much better," she said.

"You look a lot better," Chris said. "There's a lot more color in your face."

"Thanks," Trish said holding her side. Then her cell phone in her purse started to ring. The quickly rummaged through her purse and found it. "Hello?"

"Well finally!" Keira screamed. "Where the hell are you!"

"Hey…" Trish said nervously. "What's up?"

"What's up? What's up!" Keira asked laughing. "You've had me worried sick! I've been calling you for three straight days and you haven't answered, you haven't phoned me back and now apparently you call Vince to tell him where you are and you totally forget about us! What's going on?"

"I'm so sorry," Trish replied. "I just got really busy."

"So where the hell are you?" Keira asked.

"On my way to Winnipeg," Trish said cringing.

"Winnipeg?" Keira asked laughing. "Why the hell are you going to Winnipeg?"

"I saw the doctor after you guys left and he said that I had three bruised ribs and that I should stay out of the ring for two weeks," Trish said and looked at Chris who winked at her.

"So why are you going to Winnipeg?" Keira asked confused.

"I just wanna go to a city where I'm not gonna know anybody," Trish lied.

Keira was silent on the other end of the phone.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks then?" Trish asked disconsolately.

"Whatever," Keira said and hung up.

"Great," Trish said dropping her phone onto the bed. "Now my best friend hates me."

"She'll get over it," Chris said trying to reassure her.

"Hopefully," Trish said. "She's really good at giving people the guilt trip."

˜˜˜

Keira walked back into the hotel room to find John laying on the bed watching TV.

"Find out where she is?" He asked and then he saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said laying down beside him and kissing him forcefully.

They continued to kiss and John's hands made their way down her sides and onto her hips. He pulled her roughly against his waist. She nodded as she felt him get hard. She pulled his shirt over his head while he kissed her neck. She threw her head back while he continued to pleasure her. Then she threw him back against the bed and kissed a trail from his neck down to his abdomen. She unbuttoned his pants and he quickly kicked them off. To him the pleasure that she gave to him seemed to be only seconds but he knew that it was longer. She pulled her dress over her head and let him finish undressing her. The task took him mere seconds and before she knew it he was inside of her. She kissed him passionately while he worked and when he became exhausted he fell on top of her. She kissed his ear and then made her way to his mouth.

"That was great baby," Keira said still breathing deeply.

When he found the strength he pushed himself off of the bed and rolled by her side.

"Why didn't we start doing that sooner?" He asked her.

She let out a laugh and then snuggled closer to him.

"I love you," she said to him.

"Love you too," he said and kissed her strongly.

She started kissing his neck again but let her eyes wander around the room.

"Oh shit," Keira said jumping up. "We're almost half an hour late!"

"What?" John asked turning around to look at the clock.

It read six o'clock.

"Shit, shit, shit," Keira said quickly getting dressed.

John laughed as he got dressed. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I don't think that we're going to be fired if we show up late once because we were going at it."

"God!" Keira screamed. "Where's my bra?"

John was almost hysterical. "In the corner," he said pointing and then holding his stomach.

"Shut up!" Keira yelled as she finished getting dressed.

"Ready?" He asked as she finished her hair.

"I still have to put my make up on," Keira said running into the bathroom.

"Do it in the car," John said grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door with her make-up kit and purse.

˜˜˜

When they made it to the arena they snuck past Vince's office and into John's locker room.

"Go have a fast shower," he said almost shoving her into the other part of the dressing room. "And do it quietly."

"Okay," she hissed and then quickly got undressed. As a joke she threw her bra at him.

Then the locker room door opened and Vince stepped in.

"Cena, just the person I wanted to see," Vince said. "Where's your little girlfriend?"

"Haven't seen her," John said as Vince turned around.

John quickly kicked Keira's bra under the bench and out of Vince's sight. He turned slightly to see if he could see her.

"You know I could've swore that I heard her voice just before I came in here," Vince said sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah, I had her on speakerphone while I was getting ready," John said turning his attention back to his boss. "Do you want anything in particular or did you just want to talk to her?"

"I just wanted to speak to her for a while," Vince said standing up. "But since she's not here I might as well talk to you now instead of later."

"Alright," John said beginning to relax.

"You have a match tonight against JBL," Vince announced. "I have no idea why but he said that Keira would be willing to explain."

"I'll be sure to talk to her about that," John said. "When is it?"

"Main event," Vince said as he opened the door.

"Then I'd better finish getting ready," John said and then Vince closed the door.

"Well that was an interesting conversation, especially when you're listening to it and your naked," Keira said from behind the wall. "Could ya pass me a towel? It's a little cold in here."

John quickly threw her a towel and then sat on the bench.

"So you wanna tell me about what this whole thing is with JBL?" John asked her as she was getting dressed.

"I bumped into him, we had a little tête-à-tête, I made a few mean comments and then pushed past him," Keira said and started working on her hair.

"What kind of mean comments Keira?" John asked holding his head in his hands.

"From what I can remember they were about his weight," Keira said timidly.

"Great," John said rolling his eyes. "You coming tonight?"

"Of course," she said sitting down beside him. "Still love me?"

"Unfortunately," he said putting his head on her shoulder. "Did you find anything out about Trish?"

"Yeah, apparently she saw a doctor after we left and he said that she was unfit to compete so she wanted to get away. The part that confuses me is that she chose Winnipeg," Keira said still baffled.

"Her choice I guess. Turn on the monitor and watch what happens while I read ready," he said getting up and turning the showers on.

Keira did what she was told and watched the ending of Chris Benoit and Kane. Kane won because, well because of the obvious, that dude could beat the shit outta anyone. She was surprised when she heard Randy's music come on next and he came out, in street clothes, with Stacy's hand in his.

Randy took the mic from the ring announcer and then smiled at Stacy.

"Lately some things that have been going on around here have completely baffled me," Randy said looking around in the audience. "Like Trish's attack last week on the beautiful Stacy." Stacy smiled. "However, I went home, watched the tapes of everything going on back stage and I was, how should I put it, outright appalled." Now Stacy had no idea whatsoever as to what was going on. "Maybe, just so everyone understands, we should show them some footage, everything take a look."

Everyone looked up at the huge screen. The first clip was of Stacy with Vince. The second clip was of Stacy and Dave Batista. Then the third clip was of Stacy with Eddie Guerrero.

When the camera returned to Randy and Stacy Randy had a cruel look on his face.

"Calm down," Stacy said with tears in her eyes as she backed up. "You weren't supposed to…"

"Well obviously I wasn't supposed to have seen that," Randy said maliciously. "And, at this point in time, I don't even want to hear an excuse."

Stacy was in shock. When Randy was turning around Stacy grabbed his arm and tried to turn him around, instead, she received an RKO in the middle of the ring.

"Holy shit John!" Keira yelled from her position on the couch.

"What?" He asked from the other room.

"Randy just RKO'ed Stacy!" Keira yelled laughing.

"What?" John asked as he watched the replay.

"It appears that Stacy wasn't only satisfying Vince but most of the locker room," Keira said.

"Well she got what she deserved," John said now fully dressed. "C'mon, we're next."

˜˜˜

Keira started walking to the ring with John, but someone needed to talk to him so Keira continued to walk to the ring but stopped when she saw Randy.

"You alright?" Keira asked sympathetically.

"Better now," he said.

"Sorry about that," Keira said turning around. "Are you coming?"

"One sec!" John yelled back to her.

"See you around," Randy said and walked away.

John came up beside Keira. "Let's get this over with," he said as his music started.

The crowd went wild the whole time they walked to the ring. John helped Keira up the stairs, got into the ring, held the ropes open for her, and then she helped the crowd go into even more of a frenzy by taking John's shirt and throwing it into the crowd.

When John's music ended Keira went up to him. "You ready?"

"Hell yeah," John said.

JBL's music came on and he made his usual entrance with his limo but Keira was shocked when Orlando Jordan came out of the limo with JBL.

"Did you know about this?" Keira asked John.

"Not in the slightest," he said as JBL and Orlando Jordan made their way into the ring.

After JBL and Orlando Jordan finished their entry John held the ropes open for Keira and she made her exit and Orlando Jordan stood on the opposite side of the ring.

Keira looked around and the crowd had settled significantly so she threw her fist up in the air and started shouting 'Cena'. Soon most of the crowd was behind her and carrying the chant on on their own. She turned back to the ring just as the match began.

They were closely matched at the beginning, but thanks to Orlando's help on the outside, JBL had gained the unfair advantage and was taking control.

"C'mon ref!" Keira shouted.

"Cool it or you're outta here!" The ref shouted at her.

"God!" Keira screamed slamming her open hand against the mat.

After a good fifteen minutes JBL was starting to get frustrated when he couldn't pin John so he deliberately knocked the ref out of the ring and then Orlando Jordan received his cue. He climbed into the ring and began to help JBL. Keira had seen enough. She quickly entered the ring and hit the Running Enzuigiri on Orlando Jordan, knocking him to the mat. When she turned around she ran into JBL. Her eyes went wide and she started to panic. But John quickly spun JBL around and picked him up for the FU. Keira dropped down and rolled out of the ring. She helped the referee up and slid him into the ring. She was happy that it was only Brian Hebner. John hit the FU and pinned JBL, 1, 2, 3.

Keira jumped up in joy and high fived with someone in the audience. John rolled out of the ring and Keira walked to his side. He put his arm around her shoulders for support.

"That was awesome!" Keira said as they walked up the ramp.

John stopped at the top of the ramp, Keira left his side, and he celebrated with the fans.

"Cena!" JBL yelled into the mic from the ring. "I'm gonna make you wish that that whore was never by your side!"

John shrugged and then raised his fists high over his head with Keira pointing at him and nodding.

˜˜˜

"So tired…" Keira said as they reached his locker room.

"Lie down on the couch for a while then," John said. "I'm gonna have a fast shower, talk to a couple people, see Vince and then I have to…"

When John looked at her she was already fast asleep. He knelt down beside her, kissed her cheek and then left to have his shower.

As soon as John finished his shower he put his a jacket over her and quietly left the room so he didn't wake her.

JBL was just around the corner and watched John leave without Keira. So he snuck into the locker room and saw her sleeping the couch. Then a sick and sadistic smile appeared on his face.

He kneeled down on the floor and began to stroke Keira's arm.

"Hi John," Keira said almost as a sigh.

"Hi," JBL replied just as quietly.

He wasn't completely lying. His name was John too. Her was her fault that she didn't specify.

"Is it time to leave?" She asked, still half asleep.

"No, not yet," JBL answered in a whisper.

"Okay," she said rolling over onto her other side.

"Wanna have sex?"

"What?" She asked turning around.

She went was taken aback when she realized that it wasn't her John. JBL still had the same sick smile on his face as he watched her shake and try to move away only to find the wall. It was his turn to be surprised when she let out several earsplitting screams without warning.

Within seconds John was in the room and was enraged when he saw who was the reason for Keira's screams.

˜˜˜


	17. Everything's Gonna Be Alright

Everything's Gonna Be Alright

"What are you doing in here?" John asked JBL.

JBL didn't know what was going on. This was supposed to be a little prank. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. She wasn't supposed to wake up and scream. John certainly was not a part of the plan.

John looked at Keira and saw the look of fear on her face and that was enough. He snapped. He tackled JBL to the floor and started punching him with lefts and rights. Soon JBL was bleeding from various parts of his face.

"Hey!" Someone yelled and pulled John off of JBL.

Before anyone knew it the locker room was full of security and Vince McMahon.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked.

JBL said nothing. He just looked down at the floor. Keira was still terrified. John saw her shaking and he shook the security off of him and went to her. He picked her up off the couch and set her on the floor. He kept his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"This sick bastard here was after her," John finally said still trying to comfort Keira.

"Is that true?" Vince asked JBL. JBL didn't reply. "I'll take that as a yes. Now I can't suspend you because that wouldn't be good for ratings…"

"What?" John asked angrily.

"Calm down or you'll be suspended," Vince said pointing a finger at John.

"I'm sure that JBL, being champ and all, didn't just come in here and start to harass her," Vince said.

"What are you implying?" John asked.

"I'm saying that maybe Keira was asking for it," Vince said.

John left Keira and jumped on Vince. He got him good a few times before he felt Keira's hand on his arm. He looked at Vince on the floor. He obviously didn't expect John to attack him. As soon as Vince stood up he touched his lip. It was split open.

"That's it Cena!" Vince yelled. "I am hereby fining you eight thousand dollars! And if you ever think about touching me again or if you touch JBL outside of the wrestling ring you will be suspended without pay! But now get your things and get out of the arena!"

At those words JBL and all of the security left the locker room. John looked at Keira who was anxious. John just walked over to her and stroked her arm.

"Let's get out of here," he said picking up his bag.

When they got outside Keira was rubbing her arms and trying to keep warm.

"Here," John said giving her his jacket.

"Thanks," she said softly.

He didn't reply. Instead he popped the hood of the car and started loading it up.

"I'm sorry," Keira said behind him.

At her words John turned around.

"What?" He asked.

"I said that I'm sorry," she said frightened.

"Oh baby," John said hugging her. "I'm not mad at you." He kissed the side of her head. "I don't care about the stupid fine, if I knew that it was only eight grand I would've hit him a lot sooner. I love you, its impossible for me to be mad at you, you're too cute." He wiped away the few tears that had started running down her face. "Don't worry about JBL either, I'll beat the shit out of him, and I'll do it in the ring so Vince can watch. Come here." John hugged her tightly. "But now, for your own health, I think that you'd better get into the car before you freeze to death."

He opened the car door for her and kissed her once she was in the car. Then he got into the car and turned the stereo on.

"Now you can finished your rendition of Disco Inferno," he said laughing.

Keira laughed and wiped a few tears away from her eyes.

"Truthfully, it felt so good to get my hands on Vince again," he said smiling.

Keira was still silent.

"What'd he do to you?" John asked.

"I really don't wanna talk about it right now," Keira said and looked out the window.

"Okay," he said.

˜˜˜

The rest of the drive to the hotel was silent. John got both of their things out of the trunk and they went up to their room. Keira opened the door and then went to lay down on the bed. John watched her and didn't know what to do. So he laid down on the bed behind her and ran his fingers through her hair. He glanced down at her eyes, she was completely spaced out. He kissed the side of her head and caressed her side for a few seconds before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

He put the stopper in the bathtub and began running the water. He went back to Keira and knelt down in front of her.

"Keira…" he said peacefully.

This time her eyes focused on him but he could tell that she wasn't really paying attention.

"C'mon," he said and picked her up gently.

She wrapped her arm around his neck and let him carry her into the bathroom.

"Have a nice hott bath," he said sitting her down on the counter. "You'll feel a lot better."

She looked at him and she looked helpless. He wanted to find JBL's room, break the door down and kill him. But that wouldn't help her. It would only scare her if he became irate again.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked softly.

She nodded and he started to undress her. He moved slowly and tried to be as gentle as he could be. When he got her undressed he picked her up and sat her in the bath. She raised her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Do you want me to leave you for a while?" He asked.

She shook her head no and continued to be distant. John got a wash cloth and soothingly began to wash her back. Then she shakily stuck her hand out, wanting the cloth. John handed it to her and she began to wash her arms. She slowly began to pick up the pace. And soon she was rubbing hard and fast. He looked at her arm and it was turning red quickly. She started to whimper as she scrubbed harder and harder.

"Keira," John said slowly and tried to catch her hand once.

Then she began to cry hard and scream.

"Keira!" John said firmly as her whole body relaxed.

He quickly raised her out of the water and sat down on the toilet seat with her on his lap. She put her head on his shoulder and bawled.

"It's alright," he said rubbing her back. "I'm here now and I'm never gonna let him hurt you again."

She continued to cry and her teeth started to chatter so he wrapped a towel around her.

"Shhh…" he said soothingly.

Soon she was crying so hard that she started having trouble breathing.

"Keira, you're gonna have to calm down," John said watching her struggle.

Then Keira pushed off of him, pushed him off of the toilet, pulled the lid up and threw up. When she was done she screamed. The vomit had come out so strongly. Then it started again. John stood behind her holding her hair back.

"You're doing fine," he said coaching her. "Just calm down."

He started to feel sick after a couple seconds. When she was done he brought her a glass of water so she could rinse her mouth out. After she rinsed she fell against the wall. John flushed the toilet and then picked her up. He walked over to the bed and laid her down. He got all of the towels out of the bathroom and wrapped her up. Then he called room service for some more blankets and towels. It took the hotel only minutes before they reached the room with the desired items.

John laid with Keira in his arms for hours before she even moved. She picked up her arm and looked at it. It had minor burns from the washcloth.

"It burns," she said quietly.

"One second," John said getting up and putting some ice in a towel.

He took it to her and placed it on her arm.

"Thank you," she said.

"Keira, you have to tell me what he did to you," John said calmly.

Keira swallowed and looked at John.

"I guess it was after you left, he came in the room. I thought that it was you so I didn't really care. I even said your name but since I was half asleep I guess I didn't realize that it wasn't your voice. Then he started stroking my arm," Keira said motioning to her burnt arm. "At that time I still thought that it was you. But then he asked if I wanted to have sex with him. And I turned around and he had this stomach-turning look on his face and that's when I screamed."

John could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"It's alright baby," he said and kissed her forehead. "I'll take care of everything."

"I love you so much," Keira said holding onto him.

"I love you too," he replied and kissed her forehead again.

˜˜˜

"We should be landing in a couple of minutes," Chris said to Trish.

"People are looking at me again, aren't they?" Trish asked touching her swollen eye.

"Nah," Chris said. "They're looking at me because I'm the hometown hero and I'm ugly and I'm with a complete babe."

Trish let out a laugh.

"Hey," Chris said pointing a finger at her. "I'm not ugly."

"I know," Trish replied. "You're very beautiful."

"Is that the best word that you could come up with?" Chris asked.

"Whatever you choose to believe," Trish laughed.

Once the plane landed Chris and Trish found their luggage and made their way out to the street. In a matter of seconds Chris managed to hail down a taxi.

"Where I might be taking you?" The taxi driver asked in a Pakistan accent.

"841 Elmwood Street," Chris replied.

"That be costing a lot of money," the driver said.

"Just do your job and drive," Chris said.

"You are the boss," the driver said and started on his way.

"You know, I've never actually had the time to just casually drive through Winnipeg," Trish said to Chris.

"It's alright," Chris said looking around. "We'll probably just stay in tonight so that you can catch up on your rest."

"How does my eye look by the way?" Trish asked.

"The swelling's gone down a lot but it's still really purple," Chris said.

"Okay," Trish said looking outside. "It's so quiet on this side of the city. Where we stay it's so busy."

"Yeah well when you guys stay here you don't exactly stay in the best part of the city," Chris said.

The two continued to talk for close to a half an hour before the driver stopped in front of a house.

"We are here," the driver said. "That will be one hundred and ten dollars and twenty seven cents."

"You are crazy," Chris replied throwing some bills on the front seat. "Now get your ass out of the car and take my bags into the house."

The man did as he was told and then sped off.

"Your house is beautiful," Trish said looking around.

"Thanks," Chris said. "I guess I should show you around."

"Sure," Trish said following Chris as he gave her the tour.

Once they were upstairs he stopped at a door.

"This is where you'll be staying," he said opening a door.

"Wow," Trish said looking around. "I think that this bedroom has more stuff in it than my entire house."

Chris laughed. "I actually had someone come over when we were flying and fix up a room for you."

"Oh really?" Trish asked sitting down on the bed. "And who would that be?"

"My mom, she lives like four blocks down," Chris said starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "You probably want to sleep, I'll leave you alone for a little while."

˜˜˜

John was still awake, at three o'clock in the morning, watching Keira as she slept at his side. She had regained a little color in her face and she was talking now. She had accepted what had happened but John was still furious. He had to find a way that he could get Keira away from everything and everyone. When she moved onto her other side he jumped, thinking that something bad was going to happen.

Then it hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to do. It was going to make both of them feel better.

Soon after he became exhausted and fell asleep.

˜˜˜

That night Trish couldn't sleep in the room that Chris had prepared for her. She wasn't familiar with it. So she left the room and walked downstairs. The television was still on and she saw Chris on the couch. As soon as he sensed her presence he got up.

"Hey," he said. "Something wrong?"

"No," Trish said hugging herself. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Wanna come watch something?" He asked her.

"Sure," Trish said sitting down beside him. The last thing that she wanted was to be alone.

"Give me one second," Chris said as he ran into the kitchen.

She heard him moving things around but she couldn't really make out what he was doing. Then it went silent and he appeared with a blanket.

"Here you go," Chris said placing it on top of her and then leaving the room again.

This time when he returned he had a huge bowl of popcorn and drinks. Trish really didn't think much of it. It was his house and he was being generous. Then he sat down on the couch beside her and they cuddled together. He turned the DVD player on and switched the disc so that movie 'Hitch' came on.

Halfway through the movie they were both laughing, eating popcorn, and drinking. Trish was leaning on Chris and he had his arm around her. At the end of the movie they had both fallen asleep on the floor in the living room.

˜˜˜

When John woke up his arms were empty and he could hear Keira's voice from the bathroom.

'Was she singing? She was. That's strange,' John thought to himself as he got up and started flipping through the schedule.

"Hey honey," Keira said when she came out of the bathroom.

"Hi," he said looking at her curiously. "What's up?"

"Not much," she said. "Hurry up and get washed. I wanna go out for breakfast."

"Okay," John said as she almost shoved him into the bathroom.

˜˜˜

The next week was full for both John and Keira and Trish and Chris.

Trish phoned Keira every once and while but must of the time she got John and he said that she wasn't available to talk. Trish and Chris had gotten close again with Trish sharing a bed each night with Chris. Chris was happier than he had been in months and Trish had gotten over her incident.

John had been busy trying to keep up with Keira and her always wanting to do something new. He knew that it was because she couldn't bear the thought of thinking about JBL, so he played along, anyways, it was almost time for his small plan.

˜˜˜

"You ready to get going?" John called to Keira who was in the bathroom.

"One sec," Keira said. "I have to pee."

"Thanks for the tip," John said sitting down on the bed.

She came out seconds later.

"Let's get going," Keira said.

So they walked downstairs and outside where Keira squealed in joy.

"It's snowing!" She screamed.

"Congratulations genius," John said as he unlocked the car.

When he turned around Keira was spinning with her arms out and trying to catch snowflakes.

"C'mon Frosty," John laughed. "We have a to get to the show on time tonight."

"Alright," Keira said dancing towards the car.

Once inside the car Keira started playing with the radio until she found a station that was playing nothing but Christmas music.

"Two weeks until Christmas," Keira said as she danced in the seat.

"What are you doing for Christmas anyways?" John asked her.

"What do ya mean?" Keira asked.

"Well are you going home?"

"Haven't really thought about it," Keira said looking out the window. "Why?"

"Just asking," John said stopping at a red light.

"Interesting," Keira said thinking about it. "I'll check our schedule, phone my parents and I'll see."

"Sounds good," John said. "You know you didn't have to come tonight."

"Yeah I do," Keira said laughed. "I must be there for your moral support."

"Alright Ms. Langdon," John said applying pressure to the gas pedal.

"And I have a match against Wilson," Keira said rolling her eyes. "I hate that bimbo."

John laughed. "Nice to see you in such a good mood," he responded as he pulled into a parking lot.

"I'm always in a good mood," Keira said smiling.

"That you are my dear," John said as he got both of their bags out of the trunk.

˜˜˜

John had his match early on in the evening against Eddie Guerrero and he won, this time without Keira help but she still enjoyed standing at ringside. Later on in Keira's match she won by disqualification when Molly Holly came in and attacked her from behind. Keira thought that it might happen because she had beaten Molly a couple weeks back in a match that Trish interfered in. There was no major damage done.

˜˜˜

"I think that we should go out and celebrate," Keira said as they both packed up their things.

"Oh really?" John asked. "And just where should we go?"

"We'll find out when we get there," Keira laughed.

"Alright," John said as they walked out of the dressing room and down the hall.

Just as they turned the corner they ran into JBL who, for once in his life, was without his 'Cabinet'.

"Hey whore," JBL said as soon as he saw Keira.

Keira took a step back behind John and was shocked at his reaction.

John instantly slugged JBL and then tackled him to the ground. The fight went on for about ten minutes before anyone came. And, out of all the people in the area, it had to be Vince McMahon.

When the two men heard his voice they stopped their fight, got up and dusted themselves off.

"Who started this?" JBL immediately pointed at John who made no argument.

"Well Cena, I hope you're happy," Vince said laughing. "You just earned yourself and Keira a three week suspension without pay."

John didn't give Vince a reaction, instead he waited until Vince, JBL and security left. Then he turned to Keira, picked her up, spun her around and kissed her.

"I'm so confused," Keira said stunned.

"Now we don't have to worry about our schedules getting in the way," John said shrugging.

Keira looked down, then looked down the hall, and she finally slugged him in the arm.

"Ow, that one actually hurt," he said rubbing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Thanks for letting me in on the plan," Keira said. "Get my bag and meet me outside."

Once John arrived outside he found Keira sitting on the hood of the car.

"You love me," John said opening the trunk.

"Oh really? Where'd you get that information from?" Keira asked.

"Your eyes," John said kissing the tip of her nose. "Think about it." John said sitting beside her on the hood of the car. "We can be together for three weeks, have Christmas together, if I didn't get us both suspended than we would've been in San Francisco on Christmas day instead of with one of our families."

Keira looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Alright, you win."

"That's my girl," he said kissing her. "Let's go somewhere."

"Where?" Keira asked getting off of the car and getting inside.

"I'm wouldn't know," John said. "We should probably go and find a hotel for the night first, lay there for a little while, get our plans straight, and then we can figure something out. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Keira said.

˜˜˜

Once they had checked into a hotel for the night they decided that it would be best to just lounge around.

"So?" John asked.

"I've thought about it," Keira said opening her eyes.

"Interesting, it looked like you were sleeping for a little while," John said smiling.

"I know, I'm talented," Keira smiled.

"What's the decision?" John asked touching her bare arm.

"Definitely your parents," Keira answered. "After a very critical investigation, I realized that we would definitely have more fun at your place because my father is under the belief that if you aren't Christian than you shouldn't celebrate Christmas whereas you family could really care less."

"You do grasp the concept that all four of my brothers will be there, right?" John asked.

"I do and I think I'm up for the challenge," Keira laughed.

"Alright then," John said sitting up. "Phone your parents and I'll call my mine."

"What do I tell mine?" Keira asked. "Just call them up and say 'Hi, I've made the decision to go to my boyfriend's place for the whole time I'm on holidays instead of coming to see you because you guys aren't as much fun'?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you about one thing," John said. "We're going over to your parents place a couple of days before we head to West Newbury."

"Wow, we've really talk more often," Keira said laughing.

"I talk you just don't listen," John said.

"That's because most of the time you're busy talking to yourself," Keira said finding her cell phone. "So we're going there on the twentieth?"

"Sure, why not?" John asked laughing.

"We need more structure too," Keira said amused.

˜˜˜

* * *

**Props To My Awesome Cousin Laura For Letting Me Use 841 Elmwood Street, lol, And Way Back In Chapter 4 - True Colors She Gave Me The Insult About Putting It It To Rico, You're A Strange Child, You Are Laura!**

**Thanks To Everyone Else Who Has Been Reading This And Reviewing! I Appreciate It Dearly!**

**Katie**


	18. PreChristmas At Keira's

**Okay so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I've been writing something else lately and I would love it if you guys would read that one too. It's called Hell or Heaven and I love it because it has sexy AJ!**

**Note: The Snowflake Inn is actually an Inn in Jackson, New Hapshire and I don't think that I own it.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Katie**

* * *

Pre-Christmas at Keira's

Keira had flown from Fargo to Concord by herself because Vince mentioned last minute that John had an autograph signing that he had to attend.

She rented a car and drove from Concord to Jackson. It was a long drive but she had gotten used to it. When she arrived there were no cars in the driveway and the horses were trotting around carelessly. She dug into her purse and found her keys quite quickly. She began flipping through them.

"Don't need Trish's, don't need John's, don't need car, don't need bed room key, yet," Keira said out loud as she continued searching for the right key. "If I'm in St. Louis I'm really off course. Ah! Snowflake Inn!"

She got the key in the door and let herself in. The moment she entered she was greeted by four huge Entlebucher Mountain Dogs.

"Hi boys," Keira said pushing the dogs away roughly. "At least let me get inside the house!"

She walked in and found a note from her mother saying that they had to go to Intervale for the day and they would return tomorrow around seven. The note also said that there were currently no guests in the inn and no would should be dropping by until after Christmas She crumpled the note up, threw it in the garbage and then walked over to the fridge. She found some snack foods, grabbed the phone and walked into the sitting area. Keira laid down on the couch with the dogs laying on the floor. She dialed John's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello," John answered after six rings.

"Take long enough," Keira said as one of the dogs jumped up. "Have you decided how your getting here yet?"

"Yeah I have," he said. "I'm actually in Boston right now, because I really needed some of my other clothes."

"So…"

"So I'm just gonna drive down there," John replied. "As long as you can give me instructions I'll be good."

"One sec," Keira said getting off of the couch.

"Get out of here you!" Keira said laughing.

"Who are you talking to?" John asked confused.

"My puppies," Keira said as she went into the office and found the direction book. "Okay, from Boston…take 95 North, when you get to Portsmouth, NH, take exit 4, which will be on the left, off of 95 to the Spaulding Pike and Route 16 North and follow 16 North all the way thru North Conway Village. Stay on 16 N, go several miles north of North Conway to the lights in Glen, NH, there should be a Storybook Resort is on your right, bear right at the light to stay on 16 North and go 2 miles further, look for the Jackson Covered Bridge on your right and go through the Covered Bridge, it's a quarter mile on the left, you can't miss it!"

"You do know that I'm going to have to phone you back again tomorrow, right?" John asked.

"Oh yeah," Keira said sitting down in the chair. "I miss you though."

"That's a lie," John said laughing. "You're probably thrilled that you get to be away from me for a day."

"You read my mind," Keira said laughing. "What time are you leaving?"

"Around nine I guess," he said. "How come you're not with your family?"

"They're not here," Keira said. "They had to go to Intervale for the day and part of tomorrow."

"I see," John said. "I'd talk to you longer but I really need to get a good night's sleep."

"I understand," Keira said pouting. "So you'll call tomorrow when you're on the road?"

"Sure thing babe," John said.

"Alright, love you," Keira said spinning in the chair.

"Love ya too," John said. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye," Keira said hung up.

For the rest of the evening she played with the dogs and watched some television. It had been the first time in months that Keira had been away from John for a night and she wasn't particularly enjoying her time but she did enjoy being at home again.

˜˜˜

The next morning Keira woke up to the phone ringing.

"What?" Keira asked sleepily.

"Just thought I'd phone to tell you that I'm leaving," John said on the other end.

"Okay," Keira said. "Remember the directions?"

"Most of them," John replied. "I'll call you around Glen."

"Is that when you stopped listening?" Keira asked.

"Just a little," John answered. "But I gotta get going. I'll talk to you later."

"Buh byes," Keira said and hung up again.

She got out of bed and fed the dogs. Then she herself some breakfast and started flipping through the channels in the main sitting room. She watched Dr. Phil and then went upstairs to take a shower. When she was done she got dressed in a black, sleeveless turtleneck and a dark purple skirt that came midway between her upper thigh and knee. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and finished her make-up.

It was only half an hour after she finished that her phone started to ring.

"Yes?" Keira answered as she ran around, making sure everything was good.

"Okay, I've made it to Jackson Bridge," John said.

"Then go through the bridge," Keira said waiting.

"Alright," John replied.

"Then all you have to do is go a quarter mile and you'll be here," Keira said getting excited.

"Yeah, except for the part about me knowing which house I'm looking for," John said.

"Oh, right, it's a huge blue and white one," Keira said going into her room and looking out the window.

She could hear the car slow down and stop through the phone.

"You must be really bad at giving directions," John said to her.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"You just led me to an inn," John answered.

"So?" Keira asked him from the front door.

"You grew up here?" He asked closing his cell phone.

"Kind of," Keira said leaning on the doorway. "Coming in?"

"Sure," John said opening the trunk and grabbing his things. "This place is huge."

"Not once you get used to it," Keira said opening the door a little wider for him. "Hi." She kissed him and then closed the door.

"Your parents home?" He asked.

"Nope, not until this evening," Keira said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"In that case," John said pulling her towards him.

He kissed her eagerly. Keira pulled away and laughed.

"We'll get to that in a while," Keira said as the dogs ran into the sitting away and began to bark.

"Whoa," John said. "You didn't say that there were four of them."

"They're harmless," Keira said playing with them. "Their names are Chitter, Chatter, Jibber, and Jabber."

John looked at her and smiled.

"Okay, Chitter and Chatter are mine and then Natalia copied me by calling hers Jibber and Jabber," Keira explained.

"I'm sure it went like that," John said.

"Oh shut up!" Keira yelled at the dogs. They quickly cowered and left the room. "I so won."

"So is there a tour of this place?" John asked her.

"Oh, yeah, right," Keira said looking around. "Umm…I guess we could start with down here."

She showed him around the house and then took him to her room.

"I've already talked to my mother and she said that it was alright for you to stay in my room," Keira said opening up the double French doors. "This is it."

"I am never going to feel sorry for again," John said looking around the room.

Keira laughed. "There's the bed, sitting area, hot tub, bathroom and fireplace."

"I just might enjoy getting to meet your parents," John said walking into the room with her.

"Okay, quick breakdown, Natalia is my half sister, Kevin is her father and not mine, I don't like to talk about my father, you can ask once we leave here, Sue is my mother as well as Natalia's, that's how we're related. Kevin is not a Christian but he runs a tight Christian style household, so no swearing or anything of the like. Drinking, if social, is permitted. If he asks you, which he might, we are not having any type of sexual relationship. Any kissing that goes on between us must be pecks, no tongue. Umm…don't believe anything Natalia tells you, she has a tendency to lie. My mother, half sister and stepfather's last name is Methot. My father's last name is Langdon. My mother and stepfather will most likely want to be called Mr. and Mrs. Methot," Keira said looking around.

"Babe," John said grabbing her shoulders, "calm down…breathe."

"Okay," Keira said calming down. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"No, I'm good," John said sitting down beside her. "I could use a little sugar though."

"Alright," Keira said kissing him.

John laid her down on the bed and continued to kiss her.

"I love you so much," Keira moaned.

"I love you too," John said kissing her slowly.

They continued to make out for half an hour before John couldn't help himself. His hand traveled underneath her shirt and rested on her abdomen.

"What time is it?" Keira asked.

"Don't worry," John said kissing her ear. "It's only two. We have lots of time."

He kissed her lips and again moved his hand higher. She let out a moan when he touched her breast. She could feel him smile as he kissed her. He began to stroke her nipple with his finger. When she let out a light whimper he stopped and then began to squeeze.

"Oh God," Keira said throwing her head back and John kissed her neck.

Keira looked off to the side and was shocked when she saw her mother and sister standing in the doorway.

"Holy shit!" Keira screamed causing John to jump off of her.

"And I'm the rebellious one?" Natalia asked their mother.

"Get, get," Sue said hurrying her other daughter out of the room and then closing the door.

"Sorry," Keira said biting her bottom lip.

"That's alright," Sue assured her. "You're just lucky that I came to check on you instead of Kevin. You must be John."

"Hello Mrs. Methot," John said shaking her hand, still a bit embarrassed. "Nice to meet you."

"Don't worry about all of this," Sue said to him and then turned her attention to her daughter. "Keira, go and make sure your sister knows how to keep her mouth closed."

"Yes mom," Keira said leaving the room.

"So, I've heard a great deal about you," Sue said motioning him over to the sitting area.

"Hopefully that's a good thing," John said sitting down on the couch opposite her. "I've heard quite a bit about you too."

"Well I would hope so," Sue said laughing. "How do you like the inn?"

"It's beautiful," John said looking around.

"Thank you," Sue said. "I put all of my money into this place. But anyways, I was so happy to hear that my baby could come for a few days before Christmas."

"Don't call me baby," Keira said walking back into the room. "Could we perhaps go downstairs into the sitting room instead of sitting in my bedroom?"

"Sure thing," Sue said. "Please, come downstairs."

"How did that go?" Keira asked John quietly.

"Perfectly," John said smiling. "I'm the parent master."

Keira smiled and felt more confident.

"Ah, Mr. Cena," Kevin said shaking John's hand. "How are you?"

"Fine, and yourself?" John asked.

"I'm doing alright," Kevin replied. "Would you like a holiday drink?"

"Sure," John replied. "If your having one."

"I'm going out," Natalia said walking past everyone.

"Not today sweetie," Kevin said to her. "We're having dinner in about an hour and then we're going to spend time with Keira and John."

"I don't feel like it," Natalia said and walked out the front door.

"She's a little cranky today," Keira said laughing.

"She's been miserable ever since you phoned to say that you would be home for a couple days," Kevin said absentmindedly.

"Geez, thanks," Keira said.

"Come, come, sit down," Sue said motioning everyone in the sitting room.

˜˜˜

"I hate you!" Keira screamed as she slammed the door in Natalia's face.

"And I didn't even have to try that time," Natalia said walking away from the door.

"Those two never did get along," Sue said shaking her head.

It was after dinner and Sue, John and Kevin were sitting in the sitting room listening to the two girls fighting upstairs.

"Was there a reason?" John asked confused.

"Keira always thought that Kevin was the reason that I left her father," Sue explained. "But even now, when she knows the reason she refuses to befriend her sister."

"Why do you always this!" Keira screamed from the top of the stairs.

"I wouldn't have to if you'd quit hogging the spotlight!" Natalia screamed back.

"Hogging the spotlight?" Keira asked in shock.

"Yeah," Natalia replied. "Look at me, I'm Keira, I have a famous boyfriend, I'm on television."

"I'm successful and your covetous?" Keira asked laughing. "Grow the fuck up!"

"That's it," Kevin said walking into the other room with Sue and John behind him. "I will not tolerate that language in my house!"

"She started it daddy!" Natalia said pointing at Keira. Then she looked at Keira. "Ya heard me, I have a father that cares about me."

Keira's mouth dropped open in shock but she remained silent.

"Oh? Precious has nothing to say?" Natalia asked.

Keira looked at the floor and swallowed.

"Finally, I shut her up," Natalia said as everyone watched.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. Keira jumped at Natalia and started punching her. Natalia pushed Keira but Keira kept a strong grip on Natalia's hair. When Keira was going to stand up she lost her footing on the stair and fell. Since she had such a strong grip on Natalia's hair she pulled her down the stairs as well.

"Holy shit psycho bitch!" Natalia screamed holding her head.

John helped Keira up. "You alright?"

"I am now," Keira said holding her neck.

"Did you see what she did to me daddy?" Natalia asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I will not take sides. The next time you two want to fight it out do it off of my property," Kevin said. "And don't come whining to me."

Everyone watched Kevin storm out of the room. Then the attention was focused on Sue.

"What am I going to do with you two?" She asked her daughters. "You are alike in so many ways yet you refuse to see it because of your stubborn attitudes."

Keira and Natalia stared at the ground as if waiting for the yelling to start.

"Tomorrow we will start over. There will be no fighting and absolutely no screaming at one another. No one will mention that this event ever took place," Sue said to everyone. "I will see you all in the morning."

Then she left. Natalia looked Keira and then ran up the stairs. Then Keira took John's hand and they walked upstairs together in silence.

"I am so sorry about that," Keira said embarrassed once they had closed the bedroom doors.

"Don't worry about it," John said kissing her forehead.

"I can't just forget about it John," Keira said rolling her eyes. "It wasn't supposed to go like this."

John took Keira's hand in his. "If you think that this is bad, wait until you meet my family."

Keira smiled. "Don't try to make me feel better," Keira said pushing him. "I have a right to feel miserable."

"And I have a right to make you feel better," John replied. "Don't worry about it babe, it'll be better tomorrow."

"Not if that bitch is around," Keira said.

"Yes it will be," he said and kissed her forehead. "You're just tired and stressed out, get to bed."

"Are you telling me what to do?" Keira asked.

"Damn straight," John said smiling. "And if you don't I might have to use some force."

"Oh please do," Keira said teasing him.

"If you insist," he said grabbing her wrists and pushing her down against the bed. "You are under arrest for violating code 69: distracting in public with your good looks and oozing sex appeal."

Keira burst out laughing. "That was so corny."

"Worked on you," he said and received a playful slap. "Now get to bed Langdon."

"Yes sir," Keira said rolling her eyes.

It took John a little bit longer to fall asleep than Keira because he couldn't stop thinking about the next day. It couldn't possibly be worse than today? Could it?

˜˜˜

John woke up to find Keira dancing around the room.

"Feeling better today?" John asked her.

"Of course," Keira said jumping onto the bed. "It's almost Christmas."

˜˜˜

The day was going better than both John and Keira had planned. When they walked downstairs together Kevin and Sue were at the table eating breakfast and talking while Natalia was outside riding her horse.

"Good morning," Sue almost sang. "How are you two?"

"Good," Keira said slowly sitting down at the table. "What's up?"

"Well actually honey we have bad news," Sue said as she brought them both breakfast. "Tomorrow we have to go back to Intervale so we won't be here."

"Oh," Keira said looking around. "Are we going to have the meal today then?"

"Of course," Kevin said. "We wouldn't want you to miss it."

Keira nodded and thought. "So what happened in Intervale?"

"Mrs. Casernes phoned this morning and said that all of the water lines were frozen," Sue explained. "I swear that that woman does not know how to do anything."

"So put the Inn up for sale again," Keira said.

"Too late," Sue said. "She's in there for the long run."

"That sucks," Keira said. "Can I have it?"

"No," Sue said laughing. "You only want it so that you can name it."

"I think that it's an awesome name," Keira said laughing and looking at John. "Wouldn't you stay at the Stumble Inn?"

"Probably not," John said laughing.

"That's no fair, he has a biased opinion," Keira said continuing to eat.

"On what?" Sue asked her daughter.

"You have the evil power to change people's opinions without even speaking," Keira said laughing and then pointing the fork at her mother. "I know your secrets."

"You got me that time," Sue said. "So what are you two up to today?"

"No idea," Keira said looking at John. "Wanna go to the mountain?"

"Sure," John agreed.

"If you're going to go up there be careful," Kevin said to her.

"I know," Keira sighed. "I grew up here."

"Keira be nice," Sue said.

"Yes mother," Keira said rolling her eyes and laughing.

˜˜˜

"C'mon Chitter, Chatter, Jibber and Jabber!" Keira shouted at the dogs. The obediently returned as Keira looked around and then back to John. "We won't go the whole way. Just enough to get away for a while. Have you ever ridden a horse?"

"Of course," John said.

"Alright," Keira said bringing a second one out of the stable. "The dogs are gonna come with us just incase something goes wrong."

"Sounds good," John said as they both mounted their horses.

"Second question," Keira said before they started. "Ever ridden a horse through a town?"

"Can't say as I have," John said to her.

"Okay, no biggie," Keira said reaching over and grabbing the horse's reins. She commanded the horse to start and made sure that all four dogs were still present. "It'll only be about ten minutes."

So after the ten minutes Keira gave the reins back to John and they picked up the pace. It didn't take them long to get to the mountain and once they did it took a little longer to get to the spot that Keira wanted.

"I used to come here all the time when I was a young lass," Keira said looking around. "Mostly when my mom and dad would fight."

"It's a nice spot," John said to her.

"But we should get going," Keira said turning the horse around. Then she quickly became confused. "Where are the dogs?"

"I don't know," John said looking around. "I was busy listening to you."

"For fuck's sake," Keira said laughing and looking around. "Which way did we come in?"

"Why are you asking me?" John asked her.

"I was hoping that maybe you would remember," Keira said whistling for the dogs but not getting a response. "Well this could be interesting."

"I thought you said that you came up here all the time," John said following her.

"In the summer," Keira said panicking.

"Calm down," John said taking the lead. "We'll get out of here."

It took about three tries before they figured their way out and then they quickly rode back to town.

"I can't believe that I did that," Keira said laughing as she put the horses back.

"Don't worry," John said kissing her cheek. "It's just between you and me."

"Thanks," Keira said as they walked back inside.

"You two got back just in time for dinner," Sue said as she began to take dishes into the dining room.

˜˜˜

Dinner was going quite well. Keira and Natalia were getting along and Sue was telling stories about the girls when they were younger.

"So Keira, are you going to go and visit your dad?" Kevin asked.

Keira almost choked on her food but took a sip of water.

"No, I'm not going to see him," Keira answered.

"Why not? He is your father," Kevin said.

"Because I don't think that he deserves to see me," Keira said. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Sure sweetie," Sue said. "Kevin that wasn't called for." Then she looked back at Keira. "So what are you two doing for Christmas?"

"Keira doesn't celebrate Christmas," Kevin said to Sue.

"Yes I do," Keira said to him. "I don't live with you. I am allowed to celebrate whatever I feel like. And we're actually going over to John's parents place."

"Oh that'll be nice," Sue said happily.

"And we've actually decided that we're going to leave tonight around seven," Keira said to her mother. "That way we can stay in Boston for two nights and leave for West Newbury in the afternoon when we're recharged."

"Good idea," Sue said to the couple. "I wouldn't feel good with you traveling when you're already tired."

˜˜˜

"You're sure that you have everything?" Sue asked Keira.

"Yes mom," Keira said hugging her mother. "It was nice to come home for a while."

"And you know that you're always welcome here," Sue said wiping a tear from her eye. "I never thought that I could miss my daughter so much."

"It's alright mom," Keira said giving her mother another hug. "We'll be out again when we can."

"I know," Sue said trying to regain her composure. "So who's driving?"

"John is," Keira said wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

"Okay," Sue said hugging her daughter one last time. "Take care of yourself little missy. I don't wanna turn my TV on and see my daughter get hurt."

"I'll try not to," Keira said. "And John takes good care of me."

"It was nice meeting you John," Sue said hugging John. "Take care of my daughter."

"It's my number one job," John said putting arm around Keira's shoulders.

They finished saying their goodbyes and went outside to the car. Keira was crying after seeing her mother cry. John opened the door for her and then went around to the other side of the car. He started it up and pulled out of the driveway.

"Gonna be alright?" John asked as they left Jackson.

"Yeah," Keira said wiping her eyes. "I usually don't get sentimental like that around my family."

"You needed it," he said rubbing her leg. "But speaking of your family your mother gave me something for you. It's in the backseat."

Keira looked in the backseat and saw a Christmas gift.

"Yay," Keira said grabbing the box.

She tore through the paper and opened the box. On top of another box was a gold necklace. Keira quickly put it on and then opened the second box. It was full of baking that her mother had made.

"Here," Keira said passing John a cookie as she ate one herself.

"Have fun at your mother's?" John asked.

"Yeah," Keira answered. "I did. It's weird."

"That's good," John said taking her hand in his.

˜˜˜


	19. Christmas With The Cena's

**What took a little while to get up. My bad. I didn't feel like writing it(see profile for more details)and if I would've forced it it would've came out sounding like crap. So as an apology to the faithfuls here's three in one night! Hope you guys like it!**

**_Katie_**

* * *

Christmas With The Cena's

"So tired," Keira said as the car stopped.

"Well we're here," John said opening his door and getting out. He handed her the keys. "Go open the door, I'll be there in a second."

"Okay," Keira said still half asleep as she walked towards the door.

John was unloading things from the car when he remembered an important detail. He quickly ran towards Keira and he made it there just as she opened the door. He grabbed the huge Rottweiller just in time.

"Ya see information like that could have been useful before I opened the door," Keira said breathing heavily.

"Calm down," John said petting the dog.

Soon the dog became friendly jumping up and down.

"Go inside girl," John said scooting the dog inside.

"I ain't going in there," Keira said pointing towards the house.

"Then you can help unload," John said passing her bags.

Soon they were both walking towards the house. Once inside Keira looked around.

"Sweet," she said looking around. "I'm gonna come and live with you. I love this house already."

"Thank ya," John said playing with the dog who was obviously happy to see him.

"So who takes care of him when your gone?" Keira asked.

"My brothers come over and give her attention," John said.

"Awesome," Keira said. Then she looked at John. "How about we unpack later?"

"Why?" John asked. Keira gave him a sexy look. "Oh. Well then by all means."

He picked Keira up and he walked into the bedroom. The two stayed in the bedroom for hours before they fell asleep.



Keira woke up early that morning and found John still fast asleep. She quietly got dressed and left the bedroom.

Once outside the room the dog came running up to her happily.

"Well hi there," Keira said petting the dog's head. The dog ran around the corner and then came back with a toy in it's mouth. "You wanna play? Alright, we'll go outside and play."

So Keira took the dog outside. Every time she threw the toy the dog brought it back. She played with the dog for two hours before John walked out of the house.

"Hey!" Keira yelled as she laughed. "Come and play!"

John smiled at her as played in the snow with the dog.

"We're not going to wait forever!" Keira said.



The next day passed by quickly and before Keira knew it it was Christmas Eve.



"Are you almost ready?" John asked as he banged on the bathroom door. "We have to get going."

"One second!" Keira yelled.

She opened the door to the bathroom and John looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah," Keira said breathing deeply. "My stomach's just acting up."

"You're probably just nervous," John said kissing her head. "Want me to get you a 7 Up or anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Keira said then she motioned to herself. "What do ya think?"

John looked at her. She was wearing a stripped spaghetti strap tank top with long black slacks. Her hair was loose and wavy.

"Amazing," John said as he hugged her. "Just calm down. My family's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you can say that, I've never met them," Keira said as John helped her with her coat.

"You'll be fine," John said. "Let's go."



It was a long drive that seemed so short to Keira. Before she knew it John had pulled up to a normal looking house and was looking at her. She had just started to calm herself and they were there.

"Just have fun, no one, and I mean no one, will bug ya," he said as he opened the car door.

Keira took a deep breath and exited the car. He put his arm around Keira's shoulders and kissed her head one more time before he knocked on the door. The door opened and then everything happened so quickly.

There was a man who yelled to tell everyone that John was there and then four other men appeared. They were all so happy that they almost attacked John.

John pushed them all away from him and introduced them all to Keira. That's when she seemed to snap back into reality.

"John!" A woman yelled. "Get your little white ass into this kitchen and give your mother a hug!"

John looked at Keira and laughed. Keira shrugged and motioned for him to go but he took her by the hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Hi mom," John said happily as the woman hugged him. "How are you?"

"Better now that the final baby is home," she said and then she saw Keira. She looked at John almost in shock. "Oh my." Her voice was one of shock and disbelief. Keira looked cagily from John and back to his mother. "Aren't you just the prettiest little thing?" A smile spread across her face as she looked at Keira. "Come here and give me a hug."

Keira looked at John's mother and smiled as she was pulled into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs-"

"There is no need for such formalities," his mother said. "You can call me Carol and John's father we all just call him Senior because he's also a John."

"Okay," Keira said slowly laughing.

"So tell me about you Keira," Carol said working on dinner. "How old are you?"

"I am twenty-three at the moment," Keira said.

"I wish that I was that young again," Carol laughed. "Young people have so much fun."

"I'm too busy working to have fun," Keira laughed. "Your son is a handful."

"You don't have to tell that to me twice," Carol said. "I can only imagine the crazy pranks that this one tries to pull."

"We can stop talking about me now," John said trying to end the conversation.

"But we were just getting started," Keira whined.

"You can talk about things like this when I'm not around," John said putting his arm around Keira's shoulders.

"You can leave any time you want," Carol laughed.

"Are you gonna be okay here with her?" John asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's not gonna eat me," Keira said to John.

"Just making sure," John said. "I'll just be in the other room with my dad.

"No problem," Keira said as John kissed her temple.

"I'll see you later," he said leaving the room.

"You two seem happy together," Carol said.

"Yeah, your son is amazing," Keira said. "Although next time I try to get his attention I won't be getting hit so often."

Both women laughed.

"He's definitely the one with the charm though," Carol said. "When he was seven he was charming every girl that he could see."

"I bet," Keira replied.

"And you're very supportive of him out there," Carol said.

"Of course," Keira said. "I wouldn't be any other way."



"Who would like to say Grace?" Senior asked.

"Grace?" Boog asked. "Grace died forty years ago!"

Matt punched Boog. "Shut up and be respectful."

"Since when do we say Grace anyways?" Boog asked.

"We always say Grace when we have company over," Dan said.

"Oh, you don't have to do that on my account," Keira said. "I'm not religious."

"Are you sure?" Senior asked.

"Positive," Keira said. "But it was a nice gesture."

"Alright then everyone, dig in," Carol said to the boys.

To Keira's surprise they were all very polite, well with the exception of Boog.

"So, Keira, you're from New Hampshire?" Senior asked.

"Yes, Jackson, New Hampshire," Keira replied.

"And what does your family do?"

"We own Inns all over New Hampshire," Keira said.

"Very classy," John said. "I'm going to stay with her more often."

"Have fun," Keira said. "Because I'm not going back soon."

"I will," John said. "I'll have my little hot tub and I'll be fully content."

"So when are you two going back to the WWE?" Matt asked.

John looked at Keira.

"January second," Keira said to Matt but then looked at John. "You're so dependant."

"You don't seem to mind," John said.

"I didn't think I had a choice," Keira laughed.

"Oh Dan, did you tell John about your news?" Carol asked.

"No he didn't," John said looking at Dan. "What's up?"

"I got my football scholarship," Dan said happily.

"That's great man," John said happily.

"Congratulations," Keira said to him.

Carol and John Senior both looked so proud.

"Best football player in history," John said pointing at his brother.

Dan got a little embarrassed and turned a light shade of pink.



Christmas morning went as well as could be expected, full of comedy. But later on that day John went out to play football in the snow with his brothers and father and Keira and Carol had some more alone time.

"You should see the photo albums," Carol said bringing out numerous albums. "Get ready to laugh pretty hard.

"I'll do my best to prepare myself," Keira said as Carol opened the album.

They didn't even get to the second picture before Keira burst out laughing. The first two pictures in the album were of John walking around the house naked.

"That's when he was three years old," Carol said laughing. "Never wanted to have any clothes on."

"Then he hasn't changed," Keira said making herself and Carol laugh even harder.

"Who's this?" Keira asked pointing to the one picture.

"That is John, Matt and their cousin Marc. You'll meet him tonight, he's one of the many people that'll be coming over for dinner," Carol informed her. "He's a sweet boy, takes after John a lot."

Keira smiled at Carol. She had no idea that this visit would go this good. She thought that she would blow it as soon as she walked into the room.

"And this is one of all the boys playing football," Carol said. "It was raining that day but they insisted that they play football. So when they came in they were covered in mud and grass."

"Typical males," Keira laughed.

"Oh yeah," Carol laughed.

"I don't know how you did it Carol," Keira said. "I can barely keep one of your boys under control and you had five to take care of."

"Lots and lots of valium," Carol laughed.

They went through quite a few more albums before the one that held pictures of John in OVW. Again Keira was in fits of giggles. Right after Keira controlled herself John walked through the door and sent Keira into another fit.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked his mother who laughed at the confused expression on her son's face.

John looked on the table and saw the albums.

"Hey! That's not allowed," John said to his mother. "That's third bring home!"

"But it was so funny," Keira said hugging John. "You were such a cutie."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," John said holding her up. "I've got stories about you that'll make people's stomach's hurt."

"That's next time," Keira said starting to cry she was laughing so hard.

"Are you done yet?" John asked.

"One second," Keira said trying to regain her composure. She took a deep breath and then started again. "Okay, I'm good now," she said stifling her giggles.

"Good cause I wanna show you something," John said taking her hand and walking outside.

"But it's cold out there," Keira said. "I'm not even wearing a sweater!"

John took his sweater off and handed it to her.

"That's a good boy," Keira said as she put it one and John wrapped his arms around her.

"Close your eyes," he instructed.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he said leading her as she closed her eyes. "You're going to like this."

John opened a door and they stepped inside a small heated shack.

"Hold your hand open," John said to her. "And whatever you do do not drop it."

"Are you going to put something gross into my hands?" Keira asked.

"No," John said just hold them out.

"Fine," Keira said. "But if you put something in the least bit disgusting in my hands its going flying at you."

John made a face at her but then put something furry in her hands.

"Open your eyes," John said.

Keira slowly opened her eyes and found a small rabbit in her hands.

"It's adorable!" Keira said looking at the rabbit. "You never told me that your parents raised bunnies."

John looked at her making cute noises and faces at the rabbit. He smiled when she looked up and smiled at him. It had been weeks since he'd seen her this happy.

"What's it's name?" Keira asked.

"Whatever you want to name him," John said stroking the rabbit.

Keira looked at the furry creature. "It looks like a Tiki."

"Tiki?" John asked laughing.

"Yes, Tiki," Keira said. "You got a problem with it?"

"Nope," John said. "Whatever you like."

"Hi Tiki," Keira said to the rabbit as if she was talking to a baby.

Then the rabbit started to squirm.

"Take it, take it," Keira said passing it to John.

John laughed and took the rabbit as her as Matt walked into the shed.

"I'll take him from you," Matt said taking the rabbit from John. "I have to feed them anyways."

As soon as Matt took the rabbit though he released what he was trying to hold in all over Matt's hand.

Matt looked at John and Keira and then laughed.

"I think that he just released more than he weighs," Matt laughed. "You two can go in I'll clean this up."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Matt said laughing.



Keira looked at herself in the mirror and was fairly pleased. She was wearing a light purple turtleneck and black pants. Her hair was up in a tight bun. Then the door bell rang and she looked at John.

"You've been doing fine," John said to her. "Everyone loves you. Calm down."

"I'm calm," Keira said taking John's hand and walking downstairs.

Over the next half an hour Keira was introduced to numerous people. Most of whom she didn't remember but there was one that stood out. John's cousin Marc. When she met him he got down on one knee and kissed her hand. At the beginning of dinner she had questions coming at her from every direction but eventually everyone got over the hype of having a new person for Christmas and started telling stories again.

Keira was listening to a story by aunt Theresa when she felt John's finger caress the side of her leg. She looked at him and smiled. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then held her hand.



The next day the boys went out with Marc, Carol and Senior went to visit aunt Millie at the retirement home, and John and Keira were supposed to go and find something to do but they decided to just stay in.

"How are you feeling?" John asked her as she sat down beside him.

"I'm fine," Keira said smiling. "Your family's awesome."

"Nice to see that your having a good time," John said and kissed her.

When he went to pull away Keira pulled him roughly towards herself. He fell on top of her and smiled.

"We haven't done this in almost three days," Keira said kissing him strongly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," John said kissing her strongly.

Keira wrapped her legs around John's waist and John started kissing her neck. She started moaning loudly and John started to kiss her stronger. His hand slipped under her shirt and her breathing became deeper.

"John, stop," Keira said still breathing deeply.

"Why? What's wrong?" John asked.

"I don't want to do this in here," Keira said smiling.

"Where do you want to?" John asked her.

She gave him her wicked smile and raised her eyebrows.

"No," John said looking at her.

"I do stuff for you all the time," Keira said to him. "The least you could do is this."

He looked around and then got off of her.

"Alright," he said. "Let's do it."

Keira jumped into his arms and started kissing him. He didn't seem to mind too much. He held her tightly against him and walked to his parents' bedroom. He dropped her on the bed and she pulled him down on top of her. His hand slid up her skirt and removed her underwear first. Keira was surprised when he was already ready to go. He quickly threw his pants off and got on top of her. Once he was done he fell down beside her.

"Get a little excited?" Keira asked breathing deeply.

John looked at her and smiled.

"What?" She asked as he pulled her towards himself again.

He rolled her underneath him and rested most of his weight on her. He kissed her roughly and quickly threw her shirt off of her. He started kissing lower towards her breasts when he stopped and looked around.

"Don't stop," Keira moaned.

All thoughts that he had disappeared and he kissed her as hard as he could. But once again he heard a noise. He got up and put his pants back on. He opened the bedroom door and heard giggles. Then he saw his parents.

He quickly threw her shirt and underwear at her and pulled her into the closet.

"What are you-"

John put a finger to her lips and told her to shush. Seconds later John's parents were in the bedroom and kissing madly. Keira started to laugh when John's hand tightened around her mouth.

"Do not make a noise," John whispered.

Keira bit his finger.

Then the clothes started to fly everywhere and John saw something that most children do not ever want to see. His parents brought out a whip and his mother started to spank his father with it and then she made his father beg. When she thought that he had begged enough she let him take her on the vanity table.

John was dying of embarrassment and Keira was almost laughing. It seemed like forever before they got dressed and went downstairs.

Keira opened the closet and they both ran to John's room. They got dressed and then snuck out the back door.



They went to a fast food restaurant but John couldn't eat.

"Oh c'mon," Keira said. "Would it be better if they didn't love each other?"

He didn't say anything.

"Grow up," Keira said. "You act as if it's something totally irresponsible. We weren't supposed to be there remember?"

Still nothing.

"Okay," Keira was going to try a different reaction. "Your reaction is completely normal. No one wants to see their parents do that. But seriously John, it happened, get over it. It was actually quite funny."

"Funny?" John asked.

"Yeah," Keira laughed. "If that was my parents I would've bust a gut."

"I doubt it," John said.



That night dinner was pretty awkward. Keira was trying to keep a straight face whenever Carol or Senior talked but it was so hard and John was barely saying anything, which is always strange.

"Can I tell this awesome joke?" Boog asked.

"What is it about?" Senior asked.

"Nuns," Boog said proudly.

"I beg your pardon?" Carol said.

Keira couldn't help it anymore. She let a few giggles out. John hit her thigh and she stopped for his sake.

"No jokes," Carol said to Boog. Then Carol looked at John. "Did you hear about your cousin Mary?"

"No, I haven't," John said barely able to look at her.

"She's a missionary now," Carol said proudly.

Keira started to choke on her drink. When she contained herself she looked at John who was shooting daggers at her. She shrugged at him.



When dinner was over Keira went with the brothers to the living room and they started playing video games.

"I am going to beat you so bad," John said to Boog.

"Well I'll whip your ass," Boog said.

Keira finally burst out laughing. She looked at John and laughed even harder. He got up and left the room.

"Oh c'mon," Keira said through her laughing. "You'll find this funny one day!"

"What's wrong with him?" Matt asked.

Keira took a free deep breaths. "Don't tell him that I told you this but we were upstairs earlier today and we saw your parents going at it. And it was kinda kinky."

Boog, Matt and Dan all had shocked expressions on their faces.

"I would've laughed," Boog said looking around.

"Thank you," Keira said to him. "I guess I have to go and find that little one now. I'll see you guys later."

She walked upstairs and found John laying on the bed.

"Don't fret so much," Keira said rolling her eyes.

He didn't say anything to her.

"Alright," Keira said sitting down beside him. "No more laughing, or giggling or anything else that fits into that category."

"Seriously?" John asked.

"Yes," Keira said. "But only because I love you."

"I hope you know that I'm never going to do anything you want ever again," John said.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that one," she said smiling. "Forgiven?"

"Forgiven," John said hugging her.

"You will find this amusing one day," Keira said.



The next day John and Keira were getting ready to leave. They had already said their goodbyes and were just walking to the car when something flew past Keira's face.

She turned and looked at John who had a funny look on his face.

"You retard," Keira said bending down and making a snow ball.

She threw it but John ducked out of the way. Before either of them knew it they were throwing snowballs like mad at each other. It wasn't until they were both completely exhausted did they stop.




	20. Absolute Confusion

Absolute Confusion

"I don't wanna go back to work," Keira complained as they both laid in the hotel bed. "Go get us another vacation. Perhaps this time we can go on a cruise."

John laughed at her comment.

"It was just a suggestion," Keira said sitting up. "I call shower first."

"Have one, I'm not going to work today," John said rolling over.

"I think you are," Keira said as her phone started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Well nice to see you still know how to use a phone," Trish said from the other line.

"I was on vacation," Keira said sitting down at the table. "How's it going?"

"I've been better," Trish said. "But I won't be able to come to work for two weeks."

"Why?" Keira asked throwing an empty water bottle at John.

"Personal stuff," Trish said.

"Are you pregnant?" Keira asked.

John's eyes shot open.

"No, I'm not pregnant," Trish said rolling her eyes. "I'm just a little sore from one of my matches. My back needs some healing time."

"Alright chicky," Keira said. "But when you do get pregnant I want to be the first to know."

"You won't know at all," Trish said happy to hear her best friend's voice again.

"I'll let you get back to your 'healing'," Keira said. "But that guy that you're trying to hide me from better be sexy."

Trish was a bit shocked. How would Keira know?

"It was a joke girl," Keira said still picking up random objects and throwing them at John.

"Whatever, I'll see in two weeks," Trish said. "Hit John for me."

"Will do," Keira said and hung up.



Trish rolled over in bed and looked at Chris.

"What?" She asked laughing.

"Taking two weeks off?" He asked.

"Why not?" Trish asked. "I need vacation time."

"Then I'm taking two weeks off," Chris said kissing her.



"I really don't want to go down there tonight," Keira said looking through the curtains. "Not when you're going against JBL."

"Well it's not going to do you any good to avoid him for the rest of your life," John said. "Especially when I'm going to beat his ass repeatedly to get that WWE championship."

"About after you beat him I go out there with you?" Keira asked.

"Nope," John said. "You're not going to get hurt."

"But his looks scare me," Keira said.

"You're going out there tonight because that's part of your contract," John said.

"Fine," Keira huffed.

She turned towards one of the TV's and watched what was going on. Stacy was bitching about how Randy hit her, whoop-dee-do. She looked around the rest of the backstage area. There was nothing all that interesting going on. Eventually she found John talking to Rey.

"You're up right away," she said to John.

"Correction, it's we," John said taking her hand.

"Thrills," Keira said moping.

"Remember baby, smile," John said as JBL's music ended.

Keira flipped him off.

"Your happy all the time," John said sarcastically.

Then the music started and an automatic smile came to Keira's face. No matter how mad she could be at John she was always so proud of him when the music started. The crowd went wild. Keira skipped to the ring and waited for John to hold the ring ropes open. Once he did she continued inside the ring. She stopped when she saw Orlando Jordan standing beside JBL.

"He's not going to touch you," John said as he held the ropes open for Keira to leave the ring.

She quickly flashed John a smile and then the match started. It didn't look too good in the beginning. Well actually it looked completely hopeless in the beginning. John was plainly getting his ass handed to him. But then things started to turn around. John was building up momentum. The punches were coming faster and the crowd was getting louder. But when John went for the 5-Knuckle Shuffle Orlando Jordan hooked his foot from the outside.

Keira started shouting at the referee but he didn't pay attention to her he was too busy talking to Orlando. While the referee wasn't looking JBL pulled a pair of brass knuckles from his shorts and when John turned around he got it right in the fore-head. Keira cringed in pain because she knew it was the only thing she could do. When JBL went to pin John Keira started slamming her fists on the mat to try to convince the referee but he didn't care. He counted the one-two-three and the match belonged to JBL.

They left the ring once they were done celebrating and Keira ran to John's aid. It wasn't long before JBL saw her in the ring. He walked back into the ring and surprised Keira from behind. She let out a scream and fell onto her backside.

JBL just smiled at her and laughed while Orlando Jordan waited outside the ring. He picked her up by her arms and looked at her while she begged him not to touch her.

He punched her stiffly in her midsection which immediately doubled her over. He continued to punch and kick her while she lied there lifelessly.

Then he looked at John and laughed. He picked Keira up and started to lift her into a power bomb but he stopped and threw her back into the turnbuckle.

He was about to pick her up again when he heard a loud crashing noise. He turned to see what Orlando was doing but only saw Randy Orton who was already in the ring. He tried to run from the ring but it was too late. Randy hit JBL in the head with the chair and quickly got an RKO. After the RKO he quickly turned his attention to Keira who didn't look too good.

Randy kneeled down beside her, took her hand in his and touched her face. He gently moved her to the edge of the ring, jumped out of the ring and picked her up.

The crowd was completely confused as was everyone in the locker room.




	21. Don't Get Hooked On Me

Don't Get Hooked On Me

"Trish, wake up sweetie," Chris said shaking her shoulder.

"I don't wanna wake up," Trish whined. "Just let me sleep."

"Trish our flight leaves this afternoon and I really have to talk to you," he said.

"Talk," Trish said opening her eyes.

"Go get ready first," he said pulling the blankets back for her.

"Fine," she said basically sleep walking into the bathroom.



When she emerged close to two hours later Chris found her breathtaking. It was like seeing her for the first time every time. Falling in love time and time again.

"So what'd you wanna talk about?" Trish asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"About us," Chris said to her.

"Oh," Trish said taking a sip of coffee.

"Now I've been thinking about this for days already," Chris started, "and I think that they best thing for us is to-"

"Just wait," Trish cut in. "So now you get to make all of the decisions?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Chris said. "But you have to know how I feel."

"Go on," Trish said eating a strawberry.

"I don't think that we should see each other," Chris said bluntly.

"That makes two of us," Trish said to him. "You're too good of an enemy to become my boyfriend."

Chris laughed.

"I'm kidding," Trish said. "You'll always be close to me Chris. I just don't think that we make a good couple. We'd be kicking the shit out of each other repeatedly."

"That's twice that we've agreed upon something this morning," Chris laughed.

"I'll phone Guinness if you make more coffee," Trish said.




	22. Explanation Please

Explanation Please

Keira woke up to a sound that she was all to familiar with. That damn beeping. She opened her eyes and was perplexed. Why was Randy Orton sitting beside her bed?

"Hi," Randy said waving.

"I'm not even going to ask you why you're sitting there," Keira said to him.

"I'm sure you're curious though," Randy said to her.

"A little bit," Keira said honestly.

"It was after John's match against JBL. JBL won the match and then when you went into the ring to check on John JBL came back-"

Keira zoned out and thought about the previous night.

"It all went black after the third punch," Keira said to Randy.

"Exactly," Randy said. "But he got you good a couple times including throwing you back first into the turnbuckle."

All of a sudden her back started to ache.

"So anyways, John was still out like a light so I came to ring and got JBL away from you," Randy said.

Keira was surprised. He wasn't being cocky about it. He didn't even look all that proud. Was this the same Randy Orton that she used to know?

"So where's John now?" Keira asked.

"Next room," Randy said pointing at the wall.

Keira nodded.

"Can you go get a doctor now?" She asked. "My back hurts."

"Sure thing sweetie," Randy said getting up and walking out of the room.



Keira put an ice pack on her back and returned to watching television just as there was a knock at the door.

"Go away," Keira said tiredly.

"Well that's nice," Trish said from the other side of the door.

Keira got a little too excited and jumped up. She muffled a scream and opened the door.

"There's my girl," Trish said hugging Keira.

Keira let out a full scream this time.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot," Trish said stepping back. "You took quite the beating."

"Thanks for reminding me," Keira said shutting the door.

"I brought you something," Trish said opening the bag that she had with her.

"What'd you bring me?" Keira asked excited.

Trish dumped the bag onto the bed. It was full of chocolate bars and pop.

"You know me too well," Keira said ripping into a chocolate bar.

Trish laughed. "So where's lover boy?"

"Out with Randy," Keira replied.

"John's with Randy and you're not the slightest bit worried?" Trish asked.

"No sense in being. There's nothing I can do," Keira said. "They'll get it sorted out."



"Ready to go?" Keira asked.

"Sure am," Randy replied.

"Alrighty then," Keira said as his music started.

Randy went out first and was followed by Keira. When the crowd saw Keira everyone started to boo.

"That wasn't the reception I was waiting for," Keira said to Randy when he helped her into the ring.

"I'm used to it already," he said smiling as he struck his pose on the top rope.

When Randy's music stopped the crowd was chanting slut. She looked at Randy with raised eyebrows.

"Already?" She asked laughing.

Then Edge's music came on. Edge was escorted to the ring by Lita. Once Edge's music stopped the crowd was chanting slut again.

"They're referring to you this time," Keira said to Lita before she left the ring.

Once both girls were outside of the ring they continued their conversation but stopped once the match commenced. The two men were pretty evenly matched although in the end Randy had what it took to win.

Keira jumped in the ring to raise Randy's arm. The crowd was still booing her.




	23. One Big Happy Family?

One Big Happy Family

Keira looked out at the people in the crowd. It was yet another packed house. Then the music started. She took a deep breath and came out to Randy Orton's music.

She walked out to the beginning of the ramp and held up a finger signifying one moment. Then she ran to the back and Randy came out with her. They received even more boos. She led Randy to the ring and ran to the back. This time Trish Stratus came out with her. She walked to the ring with Trish and held both Randy and Trish's arms up. Then she stopped and looked at them. She jumped out of the ring and ran to the back once more. When the second chorus started John came out with Keira and then the applause started. John and Randy both held the ring ropes open for Keira. When they were all in the ring Keira and Trish stood in the middle with John on one side and Randy on the other and when the song started up again at the two and a half minute mark the fireworks went off and they all raised each others hands. The crowd was going crazy.

When the music finally ended Keira took the mic from Lillian Garcia and smiled to Randy, John and Trish. Then she looked around the building.

"It's a funny world when you think about it," Keira said. "One minute you're up in the stars and then in the next second your laying in the gutter wondering what the hell happened. But then it gets even more strange. Somehow it all ends up making sense in the end. Like now the best people in the WWE are all together. Who'd a thunk it?" Keira asked. "But seriously. Who wouldn't want to see John Cena and Randy Orton with the tag team championship? Or Trish Stratus with the woman's championship? Or me being the cutest manager in the WWE?"

She passed the mic to John and gave him a peck on the lips as she skipped past him. He looked at the camera and gave it a smirk.

"You were always the cutest manager in the WWE," John said to her. Then he turned his attention to the crowd. "C'mon people! Let me hear the Chain Gang of Washington, DC!" The crowd exploded with screams, chants and guys whooping it up. "Let's see people mess with us now! You are looking at the best goddamn stable in WWE history! In fact we're making history by just standing here. We've got every single person in the audience drooling." As if on cue Randy struck his pose making the girls scream. John just looked at him and laughed. "But to more serious issues. JBL! You laid your hands on a woman! A woman who you had no right to touch! What pissed me off even more was that it was _my_ girl. You won't be getting away with that! Tonight, right here in Washington, DC we're having ourselves a hardcore match!"

The crowd erupted once again as John passed the mic to Randy. Randy gave a sideways glance to John, Keira and Trish and then smirked at the camera.

"It's okay people," Randy said. "Stare as long as you want." Trish and Keira giggled as Randy took his shirt off and struck his pose again. "So Triple H, you think that you can walk around here like a king? Think again. You might consider yourself to be the greatest wrestler in the ring today but the rest of the world completely disagrees with you. Wrestlemania. Me and you. World Heavyweight Championship. Unless you're too chicken shit."

He passed the mic to Trish who laughed.

"I don't think he'll show up," Trish said to Randy. "But I'm back people and I feel great!"

Randy leaned over her shoulder. "You look pretty damn good too."

Trish giggled. "And I'm back for my Woman's Championship. Victoria, get ready for a severe ass kicking."

Then Randy's music started again. John stepped through the ropes and stood up. First Randy picked Keira up and lifted her over the top rope, passed her to John and John gently set her on the floor. Then John hopped off of the apron. Randy opened the ropes for Trish, once they were both standing on the apron Randy picked her up and threw her to John. John gently set her on the ground. Keira and Trish danced up the ramp and waited for the guys. Once they got there they all joined arms again and raised them as more fireworks went off.



Once in the back Keira jumped up excitedly into John's arms. She kissed him and then jumped down.

"This is going to be so awesome!" She said excited. "No one is going to be able to beat us!"

"Calm down there little one," Trish said holding Keira's arms.

"I'll calm down eventually," Keira said. "Possibly tomorrow."

"Come on, let's go get ready," John said to them and took Keira's hand.

John, Keira and Trish walked off but Randy was too hurt to walk. How could Keira act as if there was nothing between them before? It was as if she didn't even remember. There was so much love in her eyes when she looked at John.

"Hey," Trish said breaking into his thoughts. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Randy said shaking the thoughts out of his head.



The rest of the night was more of the same for Randy. He had to watch the girl he loved love someone else. To make it worse the guy she loved was also his best friend.

"Orange or purple?" Keira asked everyone.

"Orange," everyone said at the same time.

Keira looked at the outfits.

"Nah, I'll go with the purple," she said going into the back and changing.

"Would you just hurry up?" John asked. "We only have a few minutes."

"I'll do it at whatever pace I feel like," Keira said to him. "And if you don't like it then tough noogies to you."

"Noogies?" Trish asked.

"Damn straight," Keira said coming out of the bathroom.

"What the hell is a noogie?" Randy asked her.

"I'll tell ya that when I figure it out," Keira said and then winked at him. "Don't tell them that I don't know."

"Leaving!" John said getting up and grabbing her wrist.

The other two followed.

John's music came on just as they got to the ramp. All four walked out together.

The girls walked up the steps, Randy slid into the ring, John jumped up on the apron and held the ropes open for the girls and Randy took their hands once they were both in.

Randy was amazed. It was the first time in months that he wasn't booed when he made his entrance. Keira was happy that the booing had ended also. She loved being adored by the fans, it was one of the main reasons why she loved the business so much. John and Trish were used to never being booed, the fans loved them no matter what.

Randy, Trish and Keira stayed in the ring while JBL made his entrance. John kept his arm around Keira as long as he could. But once the music stopped Randy held the ropes open for the girls, they each climbed out and took their places at the side of the ring. Randy stopped and looked at JBL.

"You'd better start watching your back real closely, wouldn't want you to lose because there was outside interference," he said and smiled.

Then he hopped out of the ring and stood between Keira and Trish. He looked at the two girls and smiled.

"What?" Keira asked smiling.

"I feel like such a pimp," Randy said putting his arms around the two girls.

"Bitch please," Trish said laughing.

The bell rang and the show got underway.

"C'mon John!" Keira shouted and pounded the mat.

Keira was shocked. She had never seen John look as angry as he did at that moment. It probably wasn't possible to get a meaner expression. And the expression was just the start of it. Even Randy was impressed by the anger that John was expressing. The rage basically radiated off of him.

Keira looked at Randy and he was watching the match a little bit too closely. Then JBL was irish whipped to the ropes and Randy almost grabbed JBL's foot but Keira grabbed his wrist.

"No," Keira said. "I've never helped him cheat. He doesn't want it. He'd just be furious later on when he watches it."

"Alright," Randy said raising his hands in defense.

John had JBL down on the mat and he looked at the crowd. He slowly raised his hand and waived it in front of his face as he looked down at JBL.

All of a sudden with the crowd erupted with "You can't see me!"

Randy found it cute the way she laughed when John did one of his trademark moves. It was familiar to him. She used to giggle and get excited when he used the RKO.

Then John caught JBL in the FU.

"FU bitch!" Keira said jumping up and down.

John hit the FU and covered him for the 1-2-3.

Keira jumped up and down and then slid into the ring. She took the championship belt from Lillian and handed it to John who was exhausted. The match had lasted close to half an hour. Keira held John's arm up and pointed to him.

The four took their time walking to the back. They were too busy enjoying their first victory.



It had been two weeks. Each time Keira would walk the one that was wrestling down to the ring and support them the entire time. It was a little depressing at first because the doctor told her that she couldn't wrestle at all until he ran a few tests on her. She couldn't wait to get back in the ring and tag with Trish.



"You have to be at least a little excited," Keira said.

John grabbed Keira's shoulders and held her down so that she wasn't jumping up and down.

"I am trying to remain calm and you are not helping that purpose," he said smiling. "Now go sit down and watch Randy's match."

"That's so stupid," Keira said plopping down on the leather couch. "Who made the rule that you can't make more than one appearance at Wrestlemania? I wanted to go out there and support Randy too."

"Last time I checked you were my manager," John said stretching out.

"Well I am but Randy's part of this group now too," Keira stated.

"And he's got Trish out there with him."

That's also stupid," Keira said. "Why wouldn't they give Trish her match?"

"Because they didn't have enough time," John said.

"So they let an idiot like Carlito have a match with Ric Flair? Seriously, no one wants to see all that loose skin fly around all at once," Keira said disgusted.

"Someone's in a-"

"Shut up, Randy and Trish are on," Keira said cutting him off.

Randy looked pretty nervous. It was his first Wrestlemania and his cockiness had gotten him a match with the Undertaker and not Triple H. The odds were definitely stacked him. This was the Undertaker's thirteenth Wrestlemania and he was undefeated.

Trish was trying her hardest to keep Randy calm while the Undertaker was making his way down to the ring but she wasn't succeeding. But then again Dr. Phil probably couldn't help much at the moment either. Hell, Trish herself looked terrified.

Randy was doing good in the beginning of the match. A little jumpy maybe, but he was holding his ground. It wasn't until he got hit in the face with a boot did he start to look a bit wobbly. Okay, a bit was an exaggeration, Randy was completely out of it after that.

The Undertaker landed a few blows, got the tombstone piledriver and ended the misery.

"How encouraging," John said.

"That means nothing," Keira said shutting the television off. "C'mon, let's get going."

Keira took the way that she knew Randy wouldn't take because she didn't want John seeing him.

When they got to their ramp Keira could hear the preview to the match playing. She loved watching them. This one she had memorized and was now mouthing the words trying to keep her calm as well as John's.

JBL's music started. Who knows how many Wrestlemania's he had been to in his life. While he was making his entrance to the ring there were JBL one hundred dollar bills falling from the ceiling. Keira rolled her eyes and kissed John once before his music started.

"You'll be fine," Keira said and then the music started. "Go kick some ass."

John walked out onto the stage, held the belt up high, took Keira's hand, spun her around once and the pulled her towards him so that she was holding his shoulder and standing sideways. Then they walked down the ramp together. He opened the ring ropes and she got in. He climbed in after her and held the championship up high. The crowd went wild. They worshiped him and the ground he walked on.

Keira hopped out of the ring and was not too impressed with the match at the beginning. It was completely unfair. Every time John got an advantage JBL would point at Keira and say that she was cheating. So the referee would tell her not to interfere put every time he turned his back JBL would find something else to use as a weapon. One time it was powder to the face, the next it was a low blow, then brass knuckles, then raking the eyes.

"It was that little bitch!" JBL yelled.

"Fuck you!" Keira yelled.

"Last warning Langdon!" The ref said.

"Open your eyes and watch the match!" Keira shouted. "Goddamn blind referees."

Keira walked around the ring and started watching the action from another angle. This time when JBL went to point at her she wasn't even there. He was so confused that John caught him in the FU when he turned around.

The ref got something right and counted the 1-2-3. Keira immediately took the belt from the announcer and jumped into the ring. She handed the belt to John and he hugged her tightly. Then he pulled away and kissed her. The whole arena started cheering even louder. The kiss ended, Keira smiled and then raised John's arm up in the air.

John was so pumped up that he jumped out of the ring and into the audience. He laid on a few people for a couple of seconds, got up and stood on the guardrail.

Keira stood in the ring applauding her man and laughing at his silly antics. He never ceased to amuse her.

That night all that John wanted to do was party but Keira had to constantly remind him that they had a show to do tomorrow and then they would go out a celebrate.



"What you suffered was a pretty serious contusion on your lower back area," the doctor said. "Contusions usually aren't that acute but in your situation it was severe."

"So…" Keira said.

"So you won't be able to wrestle anymore without risking major damage," he answered.



"Like never never?" Trish asked.

"Never never," Keira responded.

"Wow, that sucks," Trish said looking at some of the people walking past them.

"Tell me about it," Keira said. "I was looking so forward to coming back and now I can't."

"But you get to go out to every match, not just your own," Trish said.

"True," Keira said.

"What'd John and Randy say?"

"John was absolutely livid for a while, Randy saw it coming. He actually told me before I left to not be surprised if they told me my career was over," Keira said.

"He called that one," Trish said.



"The following match is scheduled for one fall is for the Tag Team Championship of the world! Introducing the challengers first. At a combined weight of four hundred and ninety-five pounds, accompanied to the ring by Keira Langdon and Trish Stratus, the WWE Champion John Cena and Randy Orton!"

The crowd cheered as they made their entrance.

"At a combined weight of four hundred and fifty pounds, accompanied to the ring by Melina, Mercury and Nitro! They are MNM!"

MNM held up their championship belts and mocked John and Randy for a few seconds before jumping into the ring and waiting for Melina to complete her entrance. Apparently Trish got a little bored because after Melina got her second leg up on the apron Trish baseball slid her out onto the floor. Trish and Keira quickly scurried out of the ring. John and Randy both attacked Mercury while Nitro made sure that Melina was fine.

Keira and Trish were making faces at Melina from across the ring. Melina kept her hand on her stomach for the whole first half of the match.

John was exhausted in the ring and he barely made it over to Randy for the tag. But once Randy was in the ring he cleared house. Until his eyes got caught on Melina. She was standing on the ring apron distracting him. Keira and Trish let this go on for a few seconds, well until Trish could get to the other side of the ring anyways. Once Trish was in the right spot they each grabbed a foot and pulled backwards. Melina's face went right into the apron and then she tumbled to the floor.

Trish and Keira high-fived each other but as they looked back into the ring Nitro rolled Randy up and pinned him for the 1-2-3.



Afterwards no one talked about the match. It was everyone's fault. But they all h ad to admit that seeing Melina with a broken nose was pretty amusing. They all went off and did their own thing.

Keira was off looking for John. Last time she had seen him he was talking with Randy and they seemed to be having a good time so she left them alone. Bad move. Now she had been looking for him for close to an hour and hadn't even seen anyone else that could've seen him. He always seemed to disappear.

She was getting so fed up that she just walked into random locker rooms without knocking. Eventually she wound up back at Trish's. She walked in and then walked out twice as fast as she had walked in.

How could she? How could she hurt her like that?




	24. No One To Trust

No One To Trust

"I'm Jerry the King Lawler ringside along with Joey Styles and The Coach. Right now we're in the midst of a women's tag team match-up between Victoria and Torrie Wilson against Keira Langdon and Trish Stratus. It has been an exciting match so far."

"Well of course it's a good match," The Coach said. "You've got four women running around the ring."

"You disgust me," Joey said to The Coach. "In terms of experience in a WWE ring Torrie Wilson and Victoria definitely have the edge but Trish is an experienced veteran and Keira Langdon is not supposed to be wrestling in the condition that her back is in."

"But she's a competitor," the King said. "You've gotta give her that."

"All of these women are extremely resilient," Joey said. "But let's get back to the action. There's the tag from Keira to Trish. Trish is fired up and literally kicking the crap out of Torrie."

"She just tossed Torrie out of the ring!" King said.

"Victoria's not too happy about that," Joey said. "She goes right after Trish! There's the exchange of slaps and punches. Victoria irish whips Trish into the ropes. What the-! What just happened here?"

The crowd fell silent.

"Keira just grabbed Trish's hair and pulled her backwards across the ropes!" Jerry said.

All of the announcers were now standing trying to figure out what was going on.

"Now Keira's slapping her!" Joey added. "She seems to be yelling 'You backstabbing bitch'. What could she mean?"

Keira laughed almost in astonishment and walked away from the ring laughing. She turned around and walked backwards off of the stage. She turned around once she got backstage and was immediately greeted by John and Randy.

"What's going on?" John asked her.

Keira turned her attention to Randy who was making his way to the ring to make sure that Trish was alright.

John put his hands on Keira's shoulders and shook her.

"Why did you do that?" John asked her.

Keira shrugged John off of her.

"You wouldn't understand," Keira said beginning to walk away.

"How do you know that if you don't tell me?" John asked.

Keira opened her eyes that had just turned red from tears.

"Believe me, you wouldn't," Keira said wiping her eye. "I'm gonna go for a while. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. See ya on Friday."

She stood on her tiptoes, kissed his cheek and then looked at him.

"I love you but I need some time to think," Keira said.

John looked away.

"Fine," Keira said throwing her hands up. "I'll see you on Friday."

"Where are you going?" John asked.

She shrugged again.

"Don't know yet," she said. "But she deserved what she got."

"What did she do to deserve that?" John asked confused.

"You'll understand by tonight probably," Keira said. "Bye."

Once again John didn't say anything.



"I don't get it," Trish said. "I didn't do anything to her."

"Well obviously she thinks that you did," John said.

"So she's just gone crazy and she'll be back soon?" Randy asked.

"Who knows?" John said.

He missed Keira and he wanted to know what Trish had done to hurt her so bad. Keira wasn't the type of girl to be melodramatic, she usually didn't want to deal with things. This was not like her at all.



It was eight o'clock on Friday night. John, Randy and Trish were together in their locker room but Keira was still nowhere to be seen. Until John heard his music start and Keira walk out alone. There was a mixture of heckling and applause. She walked into ring and Lillian gave her the mic. She waited for her music to end and then she raised the mic to her lips.

"No one saw what I did on Monday coming. Even Trish was pretty surprised which is funny because she started all of this. She should know better than anyone else. And no its not because I want to be with Victoria and Torrie Wilson, I'm not that low. My self-esteem isn't so near to the ground that I have prance around half naked in front of horny old men to get praise." The crowd started to boo. "And there's the horny old men protesting," Keira said rolling her eyes. "C'mon you little backstabbing bitch, get your ass out here."

Keira hoisted herself up onto the top turnbuckle and waited for Trish. It only took a few minutes before Trish's music started and she made her way down to the ring.

Keira hopped down from the turnbuckle and met Trish in the middle of the ring.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Trish said without speaking into the microphone.

"You don't know?" Keira laughed. "You should you were there?"

"I think you saw the wrong person," Trish said. "You're like a sister to me, I would never hurt you."

"So you're not hot and heavy with Randy?" Keira asked.

Trish's eyes grew huge and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Yeah, now you know," Keira said laughing.

"You're mad because I was kissing your _ex_-boyfriend?" Trish asked.

"There's certain rules that you follow," Keira said. "You don't just start dating your friend's ex-boyfriend."

"What do you care? You're with John!" Trish said to her. "You don't need Randy!"

Before thinking Keira raised her hand and slapped Trish across the face. The slap turned Trish a hundred and eighty degrees around. Trish held the spot where Keira had slapped her.

"I'm not going to fight with you over this," Trish said. "It's not worth fighting over!"

Keira jumped on top of Trish and started hitting her with everything that she had.

John and Randy quickly ran down the ramp, slid into the ring and pulled the girls apart. John held Keira back while Randy consoled Trish. If looks could kill Keira would've been a one person army.



"The nerve that she must have!" Keira yelled as she paced in John's locker room. "You just start dating someone else's ex! There's a certain code that you're supposed to follow!"

John sat on the bench watching her. How could Keira still have feelings for Randy after all of this time? Didn't they have something special? He loved her with all of his heart, he hated to see her hurt this bad but she didn't even care about the damage that she was doing to him.



The rest of the show went off without a hitch. John had taken Keira back to the hotel and she immediately fell asleep. He covered her up, kissed her goodnight, shut the lights off and left the room.

He made his way downstairs to the bar and ordered a shot. He downed it quickly and then got another.

"Got a problem?" Chris Jericho asked as he sat down beside John.

"I've got too many problems," John said tipping another shot back.

"Yeah, that whole situation with your girlfriend sucks," Chris laughed.

John slowly turned to Chris. "Would you like me to beat the shit out of you here?"

"Nah, I'll pass tonight," Chris laughed. "I'll see you later.

John looked at the bartender. "As long as I'm still sitting here you'd better keep 'em coming."

"Sure thing," the bartender said pouring another shot.



"I know what I'll do," Keira said as she watched John get dressed. "I'll have a match with her at Backlash!"

"Do whatever the hell you want," John said. "Go run to Randy, I'm sure you'll be much happier with him!"

"Joh-"

John slammed the hotel door and then fell back against it. How did this all happen? Two weeks ago everything was perfect. He had the girl of his dreams, his best friend was back in his life, he still had the WWE Championship. Now he found out that girlfriend still had feelings for her ex.

Where did he go wrong? He did everything that she had asked. When she said jump he said how high. What did Randy have that she valued so much? Something that it didn't matter how much he hurt her or what he did, she still worshiped the ground he walked on.



Keira sat in shock. What was John so upset about? This was between her and Trish. Trish had betrayed her in one of the worst ways. Could he not see this from her perspective? Was he that self absorbed? Did he want the spotlight? Was he jealous that all of a sudden the focus was on her?




	25. Something To Think About

Something To Think About

"Let's send it to the back with Maria who is standing by with Keira Langdon," Joey Styles said. "Maybe we can get some answers."

"Thank you Joey," Maria said. "I am standing here with Keira Langdon who is rarely seen without John Cena, Randy Orton and Trish as of late. What happened Keira?"

"Got betrayed as usual," Keira said with a small laugh. "But we're gonna fix that. Trish, at Backlash, it's me and you in the ring to settle this once and for all. I won't take no as an answer."

"So you're challenging Trish?" Maria asked. "How exciting! But should you really be doing that with the condition your back is in?"

"It'll heal again, this is more important," Keira replied.

"Can we expect to see you with John tonight when he puts his title on the line against Chris Jericho?"

"I somehow doubt that," Keira said and walked away.



Keira was digging through her purse looking for her keys when she ran right into someone.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," Keira said before looking up.

"That's alright," said a familiar voice.

When Keira looked up she saw Randy looking right at her.

"My day just keeps getting shittier," Keira said laughing.

"Why are you doing this Keira? There's nothing left between you and me, at least nothing that matters," Randy said. "That ended a long time ago and now you're destroying your friendship with Trish."

"You think that I liked seeing you like that with Trish?" Keira asked. "I truly had feelings for you one time and those feelings don't just go away."

"But I got over it," Randy said to her. "How the hell do you think I feel when you start touching and kissing John right in front of me? It broke my heart every time you ran to him instead of me. I still felt those feelings the other day. It tore me apart! But you sure took it well didn't you? I was falling apart watching you with him and you were having the time of your life! Where were those feelings then? At first I only thought that you were smiling through the rain but now I can see that you love John. But you wanna know what the truth is Keira? You don't know what you want. Plain and simple. You think you do. Well at least until the next best thing comes around. We had something special Keira and I can accept the blame for that relationship but I won't be the reason why you leave John."

Keira took a deep breath.

"How about you stop dictating to everyone and worry about yourself?" Keira asked.

"I'm trying to help you Keira," Randy said. "I love you like a sister and it hurts me to see you hurt yourself time in and time out. You have a great life. You're with the best guy in the world for you with John, Trish and you were like sisters, and I would love to be friends with you, I miss you so much. I know we'll never have anything like before but at least we can be friends."

"Why do you care so much?" Keira asked.

"Because it really hurts when someone you know becomes someone that you once knew," Randy said to her.

"Nice speech," Keira said, "but I really could care less. I'm still gonna kick the shit outta her."

"I'm begging you not to," Randy said. "You know damned well that if you get into a wrestling ring with her that she's not gonna hit you."

"That's her fault then," Keira said. "I gave her a fair warning. Tell her I'll see her on Sunday."




	26. Too Late?

Too Late?

There is one thing that all children should be taught about love. Love is like a perky little elf doing a merry jig but then he turns around with a machine gun and kills everyone in the room. Yep, that about sums it up. Well at least that's the way Keira was feeling as she sat in the hotel room alone knowing that somewhere in the same building John was alone and it was her fault that he was unhappy.



It was seven o'clock on Sunday evening. The evening of Backlash. Keira turned on her television to see what was going on. Trish was doing an interview. Surprise surprise.

"You must think that you're chances are pretty good going into this match up," Maria said.

"I don't want to fight with Keira," Trish said. "I'm sorry if I hurt her by starting to see Randy but even she knows that some things just happen. You can't even explain them."

"Dumb bitch," Keira said shutting the television off.

She took a deep breath and started to get ready for their match.



Keira's music came on and now close to the entire crowd was booing. She didn't care. Let them think what they wanted. They weren't in her shoes. They had no idea what she was feeling.

When Trish's music came on there was more of a mixed reaction. People really didn't know what to think.

Trish calmly walked into the ring and almost looked a bit scared and circumspect. She looked around at the crowd and took a deep breath.

"We don't have to do this," Trish said.

"You don't understand, do you?" Keira asked.

"I'm not going to fight with you," Trish said.

"Your fault, not mine."

The referee called for the bell and Keira went after Trish.

Keira punched Trish in the face first and then three times in the abdomen. She was slightly impressed. Trish was taking it and not trying to fight back at all. Then Keira leg swept Trish so that Trish was on her back. Trish tried to raise her guard but it didn't help much if Trish refused to fight back. Keira continued to take out her frustrations doing everything she could think of. Trish was almost unconscious and the inside of her mouth was cut open. Keira would've been surprised if it wasn't she had taken Trish's hair in her hand and slammed her face against the mat repeatedly. But Keira refused to pin Trish. Trish didn't even have the slightest clue about the pain that Keira was feeling.

Keira had Trish propped up against the turnbuckles and she was about to punch her right in the face. But she stopped.

She was beating on her best friend. The one who stuck by her side through all the events with Randy, who helped her to meet John, the one who always knew how to cheer her up.

And what must John be thinking? That she loved Randy more than him? That wasn't what this was about! Keira loved John with all her heart. Randy didn't even compare to John.

Keira fell to her knees in front of Trish and her eyes welled up with tears. Trish dropped down to her knees beside Keira. Keira looked at Trish and how battered she was.

She raised her hand to her mouth in taken aback. But when she looked down at her hand Trish's blood was all over it. She fell backwards and started to move away.

"It's alright," Trish said with tears in her eyes now.

Trish took Keira in her arms and hugged her tightly. Keira held Trish in her arms.

"I'm so sorry," Keira said holding her snugly.

Keira helped Trish to her feet and then helped her out of the ring. They walked together up the ramp. As soon as they got backstage they were greeted by Randy.

Randy wrapped his arms around Trish and looked warily at Keira. But Trish smiled at her.

"Go find that man," Trish said.

"I'm so sorry Trish," Keira said and hugged Trish again.

"Enough of this feeling bad for me," Trish said. "I told you to go after that man of yours."

Keira looked up at Randy.

"You take good care of her," Keira said to him.

"You gave him a good start," Trish laughed.

"I have to get going now," Keira said taking off running further backstage.

Keira raced down the corridors looking for John's name on a door. It seemed to take forever before she found his locker room. She hastily knocked on the door. She needed to talk to him and she needed to talk to him fast.

He opened the door and looked at her in such a way that she had never seen before. His look sent shivers down her back. It was almost like he thought of her as the scum of the earth.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Your actions spoke louder than your words," John said walking away from the door.

Keira followed him into the room and shut the door. The last thing she needed was someone overhearing and coming in.

"My actions were daft, juvenile, and reckless!" Keira said. "But I realized that you meant more to me than some stupid fight with a person that I cared so much for!"

"So then why'd you get rid of Randy when you still loved him?" John asked.

"I don't love him!" Keira shouted. "I loved the person who I wanted him to be! The man who could never meet my needs the way that you do! You were the man that I wanted! There is no way that Randy can compare to you! This isn't even about Randy. This whole thing was about the past. I was jealous! Plain and simple. Randy has absolutely nothing compared to you. Randy's not as sweet or affectionate or thoughtful, understanding. Take your pick! I only want you John and I'm sorry if you thought that there was something else going on. You do something to me that I could never be able to explain."

John looked at her but didn't say anything.

"You have to believe me John," Keira said, her eyes full of tears.

His defenses were slowly deteriorating. She knew that if she started to cry he wouldn't be able to turn her away. He hated the pain that she was in.

"John please!" Keira begged, her whole body trembling. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

John walked over to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Then the tears started.

"I love you so much," Keira said as her head rested on his chest.

He ran his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," John said as he kissed the top of her head. "You mean the world to me."

Keira looked up to see tears also coming out of John's eyes.



"How are you doing?" Keira asked Trish.

"Well, let me tell you," Trish started, "I'm happy that you're not all that strong of a person. I don't need any stitches. I have a couple of facial bruises. I hope you know that you owe me one."

"I think you owe me quite a few," Keira said laughing.

"How's John liking being the new WWE champion?" Trish asked.

"He's going physco, as usual," Keira laughed. "And I suppose that Randy's happy as the New World Heavyweight Champion."

"Yeah, he's still striking poses in front of the mirror," Trish said laughing. "To tell ya the truth I think he's a little narcissistic."

"When'd you figure that one out?" Keira asked. "Was he holding a mirror and looking at himself while kissing you?"

Trish laughed. "He's not that bad."

"Yet," Keira said.



"I'll get that for ya," Randy said grabbing Keira's bag for her.

"Thanks," Keira said looking at Randy. He acted as if nothing had even happened.

"Randy."

"Yeah?" He asked Keira.

"I don't really know how to ask you this question. But, how on earth do you do it?"

"It's simple," Randy said putting their bags down. "You see all of this?"

"Yeah," Keira said.

"Legend Killer, Lady Thriller."



:The End:


End file.
